La quête du dragon
by Gray-Moze
Summary: Une mission à première vue facile et de l'argent simple à la clé. Ce contrat avait tout pour plaire, mais durant leurs mission, Levy et Gadjeel vont découvrir que rien n'est jamais simple. Couple  : Gajeel x Levy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Un grand merci à Ambre Renault pour l'aide apporter à la correction.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un contrat et des joyaux**

 **Ce matin, comme chaque matin, la guilde Fairy Tail était en émoi. Il avait suffit d'une blague déplacée de Natsu envers son rival Grey pour qu'une bataille éclate entre les deux. Bataille qui vira rapidement en mêlée générale. Au grand malheur du maître Makarof, qui avait espéré un peu de répit pour le vieux bonhomme qu'il était.**

 **Mais que voulez-vous, la guilde était comme ça. Toujours prête à casser des verres pour la moindre broutille. C'était ce qui faisait son charme comme diraient certains (on se demande qui).**

 **Perdu dans son ouvrage, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne prêta quasiment aucune attention aux champs de bataille se trouvant dans son dos. Accoudée au bar, elle était beaucoup trop captivée par son livre. Un manuscrit qui semblait être écrit dans une langue indéchiffrable, sauf pour Levy bien entendu. Aucun livre ne lui résiste, quel qu'il soit.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? L'esprit sorti de son ouvrage, la jeune mage releva le bout de son nez en direction de son amie. Mirajane se trouvait comme à son habitude derrière le bar. Elle essuyait une chope de bière, qui avait été préalablement vidée par Cana.**

 **\- C'est un vieux roman, répondit la mage en souriant.**

 **\- Et il parle de quoi ? Levy rougit légèrement, elle détourna le regard avant de donner une réponse**

 **\- C'est un roman.. de.. d'horreur, bafouilla t-elle.**

 **\- Il a une bien jolie couverture ton roman d'"horreur". Remarqua Mirajane d'un air malicieux, en piquant le livre des mains de Levy. Cette dernière, trop décontenancée pour réagir, lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Évidemment la couverture n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un roman d'horreur. Elle était d'un bleu turquoise, avec au centre un cœur en relief d'où le titre était gravé.**

 **\- Rend... Rend-le moi ! Paniqua la jeune mage.**

 **\- Tiens donc ! Un roman d'amour, voyons de quoi ça parle. Mira commença à feuilleter les pages en ricanant, mais déchanta bien vite en constatant qu'elle n'y comprenait pas un mot. Pourquoi c'est écrit en langue ancienne ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est un ancien roman ! Les joues gonflées, Levy se pencha par-dessus le bar pour y récupérer son bien. Cette réaction quelque peu exagérée fit sourire Mira, qui ne résista pas et lui rendit son livre.**

 **\- Eh bien eh bien, je croyais que les histoires romantiques n'étaient pas ton genre ? Notre petite Levy serait-elle en mal d'amour ?**

 **\- Pas... pas du tout ! C'est juste que..**

 **La mage de rang S resta sans rien dire, attendant malicieusement une réponse.**

 **\- On... On me l'a offert voilà.**

 **\- Oh ! Et qui te l'a offert ?**

 **\- Eh bien c'est... C'est..**

 **Rougissant terriblement, Levy chercha ses mots. Mais pile au moment où elle allait donner une réponse, une chope remplie de bière vint heurter son dos. Trempée par l'alcool, elle se retourna en direction de la baston général, le visage rempli de colère. Bien décidée à trouver un responsable, elle scruta la meute de mages, jusqu'au moment où son regard se posa sur le Dragon Slayer d'acier. Gadjeel Redfox...**

 **Il tenait entre ses mains une poignée de chope brisée, qu'il avait certainement dû vouloir utiliser pour frapper quelqu'un. Sauf que quand tout le monde se frappe à l'unisson, il arrive que des choses valdinguent et pire, valdinguent sur elle. Cette fois-ci c'en était trop ! Elle se leva brusquement de son siège et pointa son index en direction de Gadjeel. Avec son doigt elle écrivit le mot "F.I.R.E". Une fois cela fait, les lettres magiques prirent soudainement feu avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur le Dragon Slayer, qui se fit heurter de plein fouet.**

 **Pris au dépourvu par cette attaque surprise, Gadjeel bondit hors de l'écran de fumée qu'avait provoqué la déflagration, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la mage des mots. Cette dernière qui commençait à regretter son geste s'était plaquée au maximum sur le comptoir, les deux poings serrés contre elle.**

 **\- Hoï crevette, ça va pas la tête ! Pour qui tu te prends ?!**

 **\- Je.. Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me jeter ton verre dessus ! se défendit-elle.**

 **\- Levy a raison, tu as failli mouiller son livre, intervint Mira.**

 **\- Ouais ben si elle passait moins de temps dans ses bouquins, p'têtre qu'elle serait plus réactive.**

 **Levy fit de nouveau la moue, mais sans rien trouver à rétorquer. C'est finalement Mirajane qui répondit au mage d'acier.**

 **\- Tu sais, elle y tient beaucoup à son livre d'amour. Je suis certaine que c'est un joli garçon qui lui a offert. Levy pris soudainement une teinte cramoisie.**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama la jeune mage avide de lecture.**

 **\- Ah ? Donc il n'est pas beau ? Mirajane prit soudainement un air faussement déçu.**

 **\- C'est pas ça...  
\- Donc tu confirmes qu'il s'agit bien d'un garçon, affirma t-elle en souriant de nouveau.**

 **Ne sachant quoi répondre, Levy bredouilla une réponse incompréhensible, sous le regard amusé de Mirajane. Gadjeel quand à lui se montrait bien silencieux.**

 **\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Gadjeel ?**

 **Le dénommé s'assit sur un tabouret.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en pense ? Tant mieux pour elle si des mecs s'intéressent à cette crevette. Au fait j'ai la dalle, t'as pas quelque chose à becter ? S'empressa t-il te dire pour changer de sujet. Mira approuva et s'éclipsa rapidement pour lui chercher de quoi lui remplir la panse.**

 **Levy quant à elle, ne semblait pas être vexée par la réponse de Gadjeel, juste... surprise.**

 **\- Hoï ! Qu'est-que t'as crevette, t'as avalé ta langue ?**

 **Cette dernière ne répondit rien, elle se contenta juste de regarder la couverture de son livre avant de donner une réponse.**

 **\- Non, rien.**

 **Une réponse brève et froide, qui surprit le Dragon Slayer.**

 **\- Heu... t'es sûre que...**

 **Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit métallique. Mirajane qui était de retour avait posé un grand bol de ferraille ainsi qu'une chope de bière sous le nez du mage. Ce dernier oublia rapidement Levy et se concentra sur son assiette. Il se mit à s'empiffrer sous le regard las des deux jeunes filles. Décidément Gadjeel n'avait aucune tenue.**

 **\- Ah, au fait ! Je suis content de vous avoir tous les deux. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, déclara Mira qui venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.**

 **Les deux concernés la regardèrent curieusement, tandis qu'elle fouillait dans ce qui semblait être une vieille sacoche rangée sous le bar. La Barmaid en sortit un court parchemin.**

 **\- Ché quoi ?**

 **\- Gadjeel, finis de mâcher avant de parler, réprimanda Mira. Il s'agit d'un contrat, je l'ai mis de côté pour vous, poursuivit-elle en tendant le parchemin a Gadjeel. Il le saisit et commença à le lire dans sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes on entendit uniquement le son du métal se faisant lentement mastiquer par le mage d'acier. Finalement, ce dernier avala sa "nourriture" puis prit un air pensif face au parchemin. Il releva finalement la tête en direction de la Barmaid.**

 **\- Bon, il dit quoi ton bout de papier ?**

 **A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent en chœur.**

 **\- Ça valait bien le coup de le fixer aussi longtemps si ce n'était pas pour le lire, se plaignit Mirajane.**

 **\- Tu peux nous le lire ? demanda Levy.**

 **Le Dragon Slayer sembla surpris qu'on lui demande ça, après une légère hésitation il accepta, non sans un certain rechignement.**

 **\- Alors ça dit que... Heu.. Le bar... Baron de... de... truc. Veut qu'on lui... heu... tra... gruise ?**

 **\- Traduise Gajeel, traduise, corrigea la Barmaid, surprise d'avoir à le faire.**

 **\- heu... Ouais c'est ce que je voulais dire, mentit-il.**

 **Les deux filles du groupe se fixèrent en silence pendant que Gadjeel tentait désespérément de comprendre le sens des mots qu'il "lisait". Le mage commença à transpirer lorsqu'il sentit ses compagnons le fixer avec insistance.**

 **\- Gadjeel tu ne sais pas lire ?! s'exclama Levy, choquée**

 **\- Bien sûr que je sais lire ! s'énerva t-il avant de plaquer le parchemin sur le comptoir.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite. Je ne t'aurais pas demander de lire, dit la fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle semblait réellement compatissante en disant ça, mais Gadjeel le prit quand même comme une pique.**

 **\- T'insinues quoi là ? Que je suis débile ?!**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Juste.. heu**

 **Elle se retint de dire le mot "ignorant". Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas blesser son ami, mais aussi et surtout parce-qu'elle tenait à sa vie. Le Dragon Slayer semblait blesser dans son ego. Et le regard empli de compassion de la part de Levy et Mirajane ne fit qu'ajouter à ce sentiment d'infériorité. Gadjeel grinça des dents avant de se lever brusquement de son banc.**

 **\- Vous savez quoi ? M'en fout de votre contrat pourri ! A ses mots il prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Levy voulut l'en dissuader, mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de prononcer un mot, que le mage d'acier était parti, claquant la porte derrière lui.**

 **\- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé, constata amusée Mira sans perdre son sourire.**

 **Levy lâcha un soupir avant de se rassoir.**

 **\- Parfois il peut être exaspérant.**

 **\- Que veux-tu, c'est un chasseur de dragon, ils sont tous comme ça, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme, En disant ces mots, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Luxus, assis sur un banc de la guilde.**

 **\- Cela dit c'est dommage, j'avais mis ce contrat de côté spécialement pour vous deux, continua-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur son amie.**

 **\- Pour nous deux ?**

 **\- Oui, lis-le tu vas comprendre**

 **La mage des mots obéit et saisit l'annonce que Gadjeel avait abandonné sur le comptoir. Elle enfila ses lunettes et lut à voix basse.**

 _ **Chers amis de Fairy Tail. Moi le Baron, Alphonse Drake, sollicite l'aide d'un ou plusieurs de vos mages. J'ai ouïe dire que vous disposiez de nombreux chasseurs de dragons au sein de votre guilde. Ainsi pour m'aider à comprendre et à enrichir mon savoir des dragons je demande humblement l'aide de l'un de vos "Dragon Slayer", pour m'aider lors d'une périlleuse quête les concernant directement. Pour le bon déroulement de mon expédition, j'aurai également besoin d'une personne capable de comprendre et traduire des langues anciennes, dont bien évidemment, le Draconique.**_

 _ **Au plaisir d'une réponse très prochaine.**_

 _ **Baron Alphonse Drake**_

 **\- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a l'air d'être une personne polie ce Baron.**

 **\- Effectivement, répondit Mira en souriant, tu devrais regarder la récompense promise.**

 **La fille au cheveux bleus ne se fit pas prier. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la somme inscrite en bas du parchemin.**

 **\- V... Vingt milles joyaux ! S'exclama t-elle stupéfaite.**

 **\- Et oui, mais pour la faire tu auras besoin d'un Dragon Slayer, et j'ai l'impression que tu devras te débrouiller sans Gadjeel.**

 **Levy fixa le contrat. Elle avait impérativement besoin d'un chasseur de dragon, mais à part Gadjeel, à qui pouvait-elle bien demander de l'accompagner ? Natsu ? Hum... Non trop turbulent, Luxus ? Impossible ! Il n'accepte que les contrats de rang S minimum, et puis il a trop d'ego pour partir en mission avec la crevette de service. Il y avait bien Wendy mais elle était malade. Voila maintenant trois jours qu'une vilaine grippe la clouait au lit.**

 **La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ça l'agaçait terriblement de ne pas savoir à qui demander. Surtout qu'elle aurait adoré la faire avec Gadjeel. Mais allait-il accepter ? Elle espérait que oui, avec un peu de chance sa crise lui serait passé et elle n'aurait pas à le supplier. D'un autre côté il faudrait être idiot pour refuser une mission à vingt milles joyaux.**

 **La mage des mots se leva et s'apprêta à suivre le même chemin que le Dragon Slayer.**

 **\- Tu t'en vas ? l'interpella la Barmaid.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai une tête de mule à convaincre, répondit-elle en souriant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Incitation**

 **Levy attendait devant l'appartement de Gadjeel, droite comme un I. Elle ne cessait de se questionner ; "J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ?". Finalement après quelques brèves secondes d'hésitation, la jeune fille se décida à frapper. Elle patienta quelques instants puis vit la porte s'ouvrir devant-elle. Elle s'était déjà préparée à engager la conversation avec le mage d'acier, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle se stoppa dans son élan en constatant que personne ne se tenait devant la porte. Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir entendu de bruit de pas. D'abord surprise, elle fut vite ramenée à la réalité par un toussotement à ses pieds. Baissant le regard, elle put constater que celui qui lui avait ouvert n'était autre que Panther Lilly, le compagnon de Gadjeel à l'apparence de chat.**

 **\- Oh ! Bonjour Lilly, je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa t-elle. Est-ce que Gadjeel est...?**

 **\- Il est là, l'interrompit l'exceed avec une voix ferme. Mais je te préviens il est de mauvaise humeur. Enfin... Plus que d'habitude.**

 **L'exceed s'écarta pour laisser entrer Levy, qui ne se fit pas prier. Une fois à l'intérieur elle fut surprise de constater la propretés de l'endroit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Gadjeel ou Lilly faire du ménage, et pourtant, vu leur appartement ils devaient bien s'y coller.**

 **Levy se surprit à imaginer Gadjeel en femme de ménage, un plumeau à la main en train de dépoussiérer chaque recoin de la pièce. A cette image, elle laissa sans le vouloir échapper un rire étouffé.**

 **\- Hoï ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire crevette ?**

 **Surprise, elle leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le mage d'acier la fixait, adossé au mur du couloir, et surtout, torse nu.**

 **Le rouge monta directement aux joues de la bleutée. A la fois surprise et gênée, elle se mit à bafouiller.**

 **\- Ga.. Gadjeel ?!**

 **\- Ben ouais c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.**

 **Elle aurait aimé lui répondre "Un ex-fantôme"*. Mais elle était trop mal à l'aise pour faire preuve d'un quelconque sens de l'humour. C'est finalement Lilly, qui en voyant la gêne de la jeune fille, décida d'intervenir.**

 **\- Gadjeel, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait porter une tenue décente devant une dame ? Va te changer, ordonna-il d'une voix grave.**

 **\- Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux ! Maugréa t-il**

 **\- Gadjeel ! insista l'exceed, d'un ton cette fois-ci plus autoritaire.**

 **Finalement le Dragon Slayer alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un haut. Non sans lâcher une injure au passage.**

 **Lilly soupira.**

 **\- Excuse-le. Il n'est pas très loquasse aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je vois ça, constata Levy qui avait repris ses couleurs.**

 **\- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu viens pour cette histoire de contrat ?**

 **\- Gadjeel t'en as parler ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, mais... Il est rentré tout à l'heure en bredouillant un truc du genre. "Saleté de diablesse, je lui en foutrai du contrat". dit-il tous en essayant au mieux d'imiter la voix de son compagnon.**

 **\- Tiens il n'a rien dit sur moi ? S'étonna Levy, en supposant que la «diablesse» faisait référence à Mirajane.**

 **\- Hum... Pas que je me souvienne. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec sa mauvaise humeur ?**

 **\- Non !... Enfin.. Un peu.**

 **L'exceed ricana en croisant les bras.**

 **\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu lui as dit.**

 **\- Mais rien ! J'ai juste...souligné le fait qu'il ne savait pas lire...**

 **Cette fois Lilly éclata de rire.**

 **\- Hahahaha ! En plein sur la corde sensible. Bien joué petite ! Il disait ses mots avec fierté, comme si c'était une bonne chose. Évidemment Levy n'était pas d'accord. Quoi qu'on en dise, Gadjeel était son ami, et le blesser était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Mais tout juste eut-elle le temps de rétorquer, que Lilly lui passa sous le nez en volant en direction de la cuisine. Il se stabilisa en l'air et fit un rapide de geste de la main, indiquant à Levy de le suivre.**

 **Sans broncher, elle obéit à l'homme-chat et traversa le couloir menant à une cuisine, en somme assez classique.**

 **Lilly quant à lui, s'était envolé jusqu'au pied du frigo. Une fois devant celui-ci, il prit une seconde pour se métamorphoser. Son corps grandit et ses muscles se firent plus saillants. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il était passé d'un petit chat de quelques centimètres à un féroce homme-panthère d'au moins deux mètres.**

 **Ce que beaucoup ignorait, était que cette métamorphose était en réalité sa forme originelle, son apparence lorsqu'il vivait encore au royaume d'Edolas.**

 **\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? demanda t-il.**

 **Levy refusa poliment, se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise et ne dit rien. Lilly n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très causant, cela avait souvent pour effet de crer des "blancs" avec ceux qui cherchaient à discuter avec lui. Rajoutez à ça la sensation de malaise qui s'était installé lors de l'intervention de Gadjeel, et on obtient deux muets incapables de lancer le moindre sujet de conversation. En plus de ça, la bleutée n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image de son ami torse nu de sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup ! Il venait de sortir de sa chambre et avait cette fois-ci de quoi couvrir le haut de son corps. Il avait enfilé un simple t-shirt noir moulant.**

 **Bon c'était déjà ça de gagné, pensa la jeune fille. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il torse nu à la base ? En partant de la guilde tout à l'heure il était pourtant correctement vêtu. Peut-être était-il du genre à prendre ses aises une fois chez lui. Ce qui honnêtement n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Sans vraiment le vouloir elle avait continué à l'imaginer sans son haut. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Bien qu'il soit beau garçon, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de penser à ça. Et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de celui de Gajeel. Il était comme guidé par celui du jeune homme. Ce dernier la dévisagea quelques instants avant de venir s'asseoir et de prendre la parole.**

 **\- Bon, tu veux quoi crevette ? demanda-il agaçé.**

 **Sans dire un mot, la dénommée posa le contrat qu'elle avait gardé dans les mains sur la table, puis le fit glisser vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, exaspéré, lâcha un soupir gras avant de déclarer :**

 **\- 'Tain encore cette histoire de mission ? J'ai dit que c'était sans moi, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha-il.**

 **\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Protesta la mage des mots.**

 **\- Ah ouais ?**

 **\- En fait... j'ai besoin d'un Dragon Slayer, avoua-elle. Et tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça.**

 **Le dit Dragon Slayer resta dubitatif. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'un chasseur de dragon ? Ok lui, la salamandre et l'autre ampoule humaine étaient les plus forts de la guilde. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les autres membres de Fairy Tail de faire leurs propres missions de leurs côtes. Même les plus périlleuses. C'était louche, se dit-il.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi exactement ?**

 **Sans répondre directement, elle prit le morceau de parchemin, et lut à voix haute. Le mage d'acier resta assis sans rien dire durant la lecture. Une fois cela fait, la jeune fille reposa le contrat et fixa de nouveau Gadjeel dans les yeux, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir las.**

 **\- Une "Quête périlleuse". Il aurait pu être un peu plus précis ton Baron, maugréa-il.**

 **\- Alors ? Tu comptes m'aider ?**

 **Gadjeel se leva de sa chaise et fit volte face en direction du salon, tout en lâchant derrière lui un "nope".**

 **Levy se leva à son tour et le suivit de près en beuglant.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?!**

 **\- Je la sens pas ta mission c'tout. Et puis si il faut faire de la trad' tu peux t'en occuper sans moi. Moi j'y connais rien en écriture draconique (en écriture tout court en fait).**

 **\- Ça je m'en chargerai. Mais le baron s'intéresse aux dragons, et il sait que les Dragon Slayers ont vécu avec de vrais dragons. Je suis sûre qu'il veut te poser des questions, insista-elle.**

 **\- Raison de plus. Moi et le blabla ça fait deux.**

 **Résignée, la jeune fille cessa de suivre son ami. Dépitée elle souffla un coup avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Gadjeel était une vraie tête de mûle.**

 **\- Bon, j'ai compris.**

 **\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt.**

 **\- J'essaierai de convaincre Natsu de m'accompagner, dit-elle avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. Depuis la bataille sur l'île de Tenro, les deux mages s'était rapprochés tous les deux. Elle avait espéré que maintenant Gadjeel agirait comme un vrai compagnon, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le Dragon Slayer d'acier, était resté comme figé lorsqu'elle avait mentionné d'y aller avec Natsu.**

 **\- Attends une seconde... Tu vas quand même pas demander à la Salamandre ?**

 **Levy remarqua une étrange sensation dans la voix de Gadjeel. Comme de l'irritation. Serait-il... Jaloux ? Soudain elle se souvint que lui et Natsu été en perpétuelle rivalité. Hum, c'était peut-être l'occasion de jouer la dessus, se dit-elle en souriant narquoisement.**

 **\- Tous à fait ! S'exclama t-elle. Natsu lui, c'est un vrai compagnon, il me dira oui s'est sûr. Et puis, il est tellement fort..**

 **Bon, elle surjouait légèrement, mais ça avait l'air de faire son petit effet. Gadjeel bouillonnait de rage. Il s'élança devant Levy, en hurlant.**

 **\- T'insinues que je suis faible !**

 **\- Je n'insinue rien du tout ! Mais si c'est l'effet que ça te fait et bien...**

 **\- La ferme ! La Salamandre ne vaut rien face à moi ! Siffla t-il. Et je vais te le prouver.**

 **\- Ah ? Et comment ?**

 **Sans un mot il prit la feuille des mains de Levy et lui brandit sous le nez.**

 **\- On va se le faire ton foutu contrat ! Et j'espère que t'es accrochée parce que ça sera la mission la plus vite bouclée de toute l'histoire des missions !**

 **Levy sourit. Elle avait réussi son coup. Bon certes, manipuler les gens c'est mal, mais là c'était plus de l'incitation.**

 **\- Parfait ! s'exclama t-elle. On se retrouve demain à la gare alors ?**

 **\- Tss.. Ouais, accepta-il, presque à contre cœur.**

 **Après s'être mis d'accord sur l'heure, les deux membres de Fairy Tail se séparèrent. Levy sortit de l'appartement, mais avant que Gadjeel ne referme la porte, la mage l'interpella.**

 **\- Ah ! Au fait.**

 **\- Quoi encore ? Soupira t-il.**

 **Les deux se fixèrent un instant avant que Levy ne réponde avec un grand sourire.**

 **\- Merci...**

 **Gadjeel resta un court moment sans rien dire avant de finalement répondre à son amie.**

 **\- Tss... Allez tire-toi ! S'énerva t-il.**

 **Sans se vexer, Levy se contenta de le saluer une dernière fois avant de prendre la direction de Fairy Hills. Gadjeel aussi s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, mais il resta un instant devant sa porte d'entrée, se contentant de fixer Levy de dos pendant qu'elle partait au loin. Il lâcha finalement un dernier soupir avant de regagner son foyer.**

 **Il se faisait tard. La nuit été tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville de Magnolia. Pourtant, Gadjeel et Lilly étaient encore debouts, allongés sur leur canapé. Leur poste de télévision en lacrima était leur seule source de lumière. Une fois le film arrivé à son terme, le mage bailla en s'étirant.**

 **\- Bon, je vais me pioter, déclara-il. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se lever, Lilly s'interposa.**

 **\- Gadjeel, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.**

 **Surpris, le mage ne dit rien, mais son regard incita Lilly à poursuivre.**

 **\- Tu aurais vraiment laissé Levy partir en mission toute seule ?**

 **\- Tss, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Si elle veut aller en mission, elle a qu'à demander aux deux boulets là, les... heu...**

 **\- Shadow Gear ?**

 **\- Voilà c'est ça, les boulets.**

 **Lilly resta perplexe. Il savait Gadjeel froid mais... Il s'agissait de Levy tout de même, sûrement la seule personne de la guilde à pouvoir attendrir un peu cette brute. Et puis grâce à une conversation qu'il avait surpris par "accident", entre Levy et Lucy, il savait à présent ce que son compagnon avait fait pour elle sur l'île de Tenro. Cette façon dont il avait protégé la mage des mots était bien trop héroique pour du Gadjeel. Lilly était persuadé qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de plus fort entre eux qu'une simple amitiée.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

 **\- Je fais ce que je veux ok ? Grogna t-il.**

 **Se rendant à l'évidence qu'il n'en tirerait rien, Lilly laissa tomber en soupirant.**

 **\- Bon très bien... L'important après tout c'est qu'au final tu ne la laisses pas tomber.**

 **L'exceed se leva et prit son envol jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais avant d'entrer il lâcha une dernière phrase.**

 **\- Mais c'est tout de même dommage que tu utilises Natsu comme excuse pour ça.**

 **Le silence s'installa. Lilly ne dit rien, sentant qu'il avait fait mouche. Il resta une seconde immobile, puis passa finalement la porte, non sans être satisfait. Il ricana. Un ricanement à peine audible. Sauf pour les oreilles d'un Dragon Slayer.**

 ***Note de l'auteur : L'ancienne guilde de Gadjeel s'appelant « Phantom Lord ».**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'étrange odeur**

 **Le lendemain matin, Levy fut la première arrivée à la gare où elle et Gadjeel avaient prévu de se retrouver. Cette dernière attendait patiemment la venue de son ami qui était déjà bien en retard.**

 **Inquiète, elle regarda nerveusement sa montre tout en scrutant les alentours.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang ? Le train va bientôt partir.**

 **Soudain une mauvaise pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Et si au fond il se fichait de partir en mission avec elle et qu'il n'avait accepté que dans le but de se débarrasser d'elle ? Non impossible, Gadjeel n'était pas comme ça... Ou peut-être que si ?**

 **Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. A son plus grand soulagement il s'agissait, comme elle l'espérait, du mage, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon ailé.**

 **\- Hoï t'es prête Crevette ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais dire ça, t'es en retard je te rappelle !**

 **Reculant d'un pas, elle put mieux examiner son ami. Il portait comme d'habitude un pantalon ample ainsi qu'une veste bleu nuit, cloutée et sans manches, ornée de plumes noirs. Le tout recouvert d'une cape couleur taupe. Lilly aussi semblait s'être préparé. Il avait dans le dos une lame courbée couleur rouge sang . Ce qui surprit Levy était la faible taille de l'arme. Alors certes pour le moment elle était adaptée pour sa forme de régression, mais elle deviendrait inutile lorsqu'il reprendrait sa véritable forme. Après une brève réflexion elle, se dit que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Avec ou sans arme, Lilly était très fort.**

 **Levy quant à elle était vêtue assez simplement. une robe orange attachée au niveau du cou par un ruban blanc et des sandalettes rouges. Le seul détail qui la changeait de d'habitude était une sacoche en cuir qu'elle portait à son épaule. Sûrement pleine à craquer de livres en tous genres.**

 **\- T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu trop chargée là ? La ville n'est pas si loin, on sera sûrement rentrés au plus tard demain.**

 **\- Ne sois pas idiot ! Il n'y a quasiment que des livres là dedans.**

 **Gadjeel pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.**

 **\- Quoi t'as peur de perdre ton titre de "rat de bibliothèque" ?**

 **\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Si on doit traduire des langues anciennes, tu seras bien content de pouvoir compter sur mes livres.**

 **\- Ouais ouais, dit-il, peu convaincu. Bon ! On se dépêche ? Sinon le train va se barrer sans nous.**

 **\- La faute à qui ?!**

 **Gadjeel voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais Lilly s'interposa. Certainement pour éviter une prise de tête inutile.**

 **\- Dis moi Levy, il m'a l'air lourd ton sac, Remarqua l'exceed dans le but de changer de conversation. Tu veux de l'aide pour le porter ? se proposa-il.**

 **La jeune fille afficha un sourire fier en retournant la sacoche.**

 **\- Pas la peine, j'ai tout prévu, dit-elle gaiement en pointant un endroit précis de son sac. Sur cet endroit était inscrit un mot, gravé dans le cuir de la sacoche. Ce mot était "Light". Les deux guerriers comprirent que ce sort lui permettait d'alléger les objets.**

 **\- Hum... c'est bien pratique ça, constata l'exceed.**

 **\- N'est ce pas ? dit-elle fièrement.**

 **Sans perdre plus de temps, le petit groupe se mit à marcher à bonne allure en direction des trains. Mais une fois devant l'un d'entre eux, quelque chose stoppa net Gadjeel. Levy et Lilly se retournèrent à leur tour, interloqués.**

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit la jeune mage.**

 **Le Dragon Slayer venait de faire volte-face et été à présent en train de renifler l'air alentour. Son visage d'habitude moqueur avait laissé place à une mine contrarié. Lilly et Levy échangèrent un regard un peu perdu. Aucun des deux ne semblait comprendre l'attitude soudaine de leur ami. Gadjeel continua à humer l'air encore un instant, avant de soudainement se précipiter dans la foule, laissant derrière lui ses deux compagnons, hébétés.**

 **Gadjeel se faufilait comme il le pouvait, se frayant un chemin à travers la masse. Suivi de près par ses amis qui essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre. Sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.**

 **\- Bordel cette odeur.. C'est pas possible ! pensa-il sans s'arrêter de courir. Une fois sorti de la gare, il se mit de nouveau à renifler autour de lui, espérant retrouver l'odeur qu'il venait de sentir. Mais sans succès. Le mage cracha une injure en se maudissant de ne pas avoir était plus rapide. Après quelques instant seul avec lui même, il fut rejoint par Levy et Lilly, qui avaient finalement réussi à se frayer un chemin. (Enfin surtout Levy. Lilly peut voler lui).**

 **\- Gadjeel, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! s'énerva l'exceed. Toujours surpris pas la réaction imprévue de son ami.**

 **\- Je... J'ai senti une odeur, se justifia-il.**

 **\- Quelle odeur ? questionna la mage des mots.**

 **Le mage d'acier sembla hésiter à donner une réponse. Finalement, il regarda ses amis dans les yeux avant d'avouer.**

 **\- L'odeur que j'ai sentie, c'était celle de...**

 **Une nouvelle hésitation s'empara de lui. Ses compagnons attendirent patiemment avant que celui-ci ne termine sa phrase, d'un ton plus assuré.**

 **\- C'était celle de Métalicana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** **Hésitation**

 **Les deux mages de Fairy Tail écarquillèrent les yeux.**

 **\- Gadjeel je...**

 **\- Je sais ! Coupa t-il. C'est impossible... Pourtant, je reconnaîtrais son odeur entre mille.**

 **Gadjeel croisa les bras, l'air perplexe. Lui aussi semblait autant perdu que ses compagnons. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dés maintenant partir à la recherche de son père adoptif, mais l'odeur qu'il avait reniflé avait disparue, et de toutes façons il ne savait pas où chercher. Voyant son ami tourmenté, Lilly décida d'intervenir.**

 **\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? Ça fait des années que tu n'as pas vu Métalicanna, tu t'es peut-être trompé ?**

 **\- Peut-être, avoua-il. Cette odeur...On aurait vraiment dit la sienne pourtant.**

 **Levy intervint à son tour.**

 **\- Gajeel, je ne veux pas te démoraliser mais... Un dragon ça ne passe pas inaperçu comme ça.**

 **Ce dernier semblait dépité. Elle aurait vraiment voulu lui dire quelque chose de motivant mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Gênée, elle baissa la tête. Le groupe resta quelques instant sans rien dire, essayant de comprendre la situation, mais aucun n'y parvenait. Finalement le silence fut rompu par le bruit d'un haut-parleur extérieur de la gare. L'engin indiqua un à un les trains prèts à partir. Dans le lot se trouvait celui qu'avait prévu d'emprunter le groupe.**

 **\- Hum... Allons y, dit mollement Gadjeel. Levy releva la tête, surprise.**

 **\- Mais ! Tu ne comptes pas partir à la recherche de... ?**

 **\- De quoi ? coupa-il. D'une odeur ? Laisse tomber va.**

 **Il avait beau avoir repris son air froid, Levy voyait bien que son ami était troublé par ce qu'il avait senti. Le mage d'acier partit en direction du wagon mais la mage des mots le retint par le bras.**

 **\- Attend !**

 **\- Qu'est c'tu veux, crevette ?**

 **\- Tu... Tu devrais aller parler de ce qu'il s'est passé au maître, je suis sûre qu'il aura une explication.**

 **\- Et toi alors ?**

 **\- Il y a plus important. Je me débrouillerai très bien toute seule ne t'en fais pas pour moi. L'air inquiet de Levy avait laissé place à un sourire angélique et rassurant.**

 **Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Gadjeel se mit à rougir légèrement. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui souriait comme ça, et ça avait quelque chose d'agréable.**

 **Le mage regarda à tour de rôle ses amis. Devait-il faire cette mission, ou foncer à la guilde pour éventuellement obtenir des infos sur ce qui s'était passé ?**

 **\- Mais si je pars, tu feras comment pour la mission ? T'as besoin de moi, non ?**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas je te dis. Pour l'instant je me contenterai d'aider à traduire, ensuite tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu auras terminé de ton côté.**

 **\- Mais !...**

 **Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Levy, qui venait de poser ses mains sur le torse du mage. Ce dernier rougit davantage : il n'était pas habitué à avoir une présence féminine si près de lui.**

 **\- Allez file, insista t-elle en souriant.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Levy, je vais rester avec elle, intervint Lilly.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pas, se justifia-il en se détachant de son ami. Bon ok.. Je vous rejoins rapidement.**

 **Levy lui sourit et hocha légèrement la tête. C'est finalement après une dernière hésitation que Gadjeel s'éloigna de ses compagnons, avant de courir en direction de la guilde.**

 **Le sourire de la bleutée disparut. Même si ça l'aurait embêtée de voir son ami tourmenté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait aimé faire cette mission avec lui. A présent, elle espérait juste que le client soit indulgent par rapport à l'absence du Dragon Slayer.**

 **\- Bon, allons y, proposa Lilly qui volait autour d'elle. On risque de louper notre train.**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison... Allons-y. Elle jeta un dernier regard au mage d'acier, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, avant de se décider à suivre l'homme-chat.**

 **Lilly et Levy avaient fini par monter dans le train quelques minutes avant le départ. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un siège vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, le train se mit finalement en marche, avec tout de même un peu de retard.**

 **La jeune fille regardait le paysage défiler avec une certaine mélancolie due à l'absence de Gadjeel. Elle qui s'était réjouie de partir en mission avec lui. Malgré son caractère assez spécial, elle appréciait réellement sa compagnie, et honnêtement elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Après tout, il passait son temps à la rabaisser, à la traiter de binoclarde, de rat de bibliothèque. Sans compter ce surnom débile qu'il lui avait attribué. Finalement, à bien y réfléchir, Gadjeel était plutôt quelqu'un de détestable. Et pourtant Levy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien à ses côtés, et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait protégée sur l'île de Tenro. Depuis ce jour, elle se sentait en sécurité à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Plutôt ironique quand on sait à quel point il l'avait terrifiée à l'époque.**

 **De son côté, Lilly avait remarqué l'air morose qu'affichait la mage, et tenta de la réconforter.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il nous rejoindra bientôt.**

 **La jeune mage qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, répondit timidement.**

 **\- Je... Je ne m'en fais pas, mentit-elle.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui, dit-elle cette fois-ci plus fermement. L'exceed sourit.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?**

 **Levy sourit à son tour.**

 **\- Tu as raison Lilly, si Gadjeel était là il me dirait sûrement un truc du genre "Hoï pourquoi tu fais la gueule, crevette ?" Imita t-elle en se forçant à prendre le même ton de voix que son ami ainsi que son regard dur. Elle et l'exceed se mirent à rire à pleins poumons, jusqu'au moment où une nouvelle voix les fit sursauter.**

 **\- Hoï t'as un problème avec ma façon de parler ? s'indigna la voix derrière eux.**

 **\- Gadjeel !? s'écrièrent les deux compagnons en même temps.**

 **\- Qu'est -ce que tu fais la ?! continua Levy.**

 **\- Bah tu vois...**

 **Le mage s'assit en face de la bleutée avant de continuer :**

 **\- J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que ce qui s'est passé était incohérent.**

 **Levy et Lilly se lâchèrent un regard confus avant que l'exceed ne prenne la parole.**

 **\- Incohérent ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

 **\- Ben... Déjà à cause de ce qu'a dit la crevette. "Un dragon ça passe pas inaperçu", surtout en ville.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il utilisait de la magie, par exemple un sort d'invisibilité ? proposa t-elle.**

 **Le mage désapprouva d'un signe de tête.**

 **\- Nan c'est pas son genre, et puis quelque chose me fait dire que c'était pas Métalicana.**

 **\- Quelque chose ?**

 **Le mage pointa son index vers ses narines avant de reprendre.**

 **\- Son odeur. Pendant quelques instants j'ai pu retrouver sa trace, ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais j'ai pu mieux la cerner.**

 **\- Et donc ? intervint Lilly qui voulait abréger les explications.**

 **\- Ben c'était quasiment son odeur, mais... Je sais pas, y avait un truc de différent, un truc qui me fait me dire que c'était peut-être pas lui.**

 **La jeune fille et l'exceed se regardèrent, interloqués.**

 **\- Mais alors qui était-ce ?**

 **La mage hocha les épaules.**

 **\- Va savoir.**

 **Il disait ça sur un ton si légé. Levy soupira. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'inquiéter un minimum de la situation.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment insouciant, lâcha t-elle. Le Dragon Slayer sourit en prenant un air décontracté.**

 **\- T'en fais pas, crevette, si ça se trouve c'est que dalle.**

 **\- Mais si c'était quelqu'un de malfaisant ? Et qu'il tentait de s'en prendre à la guilde, tu y as pensé à ça ?**

 **\- Pfff t'as encore lu trop de bouquins toi. C'était juste une odeur pigé ? Et au pire, s'il arrive quelque chose, la Salamandre et les autres auront qu'à s'en charger.**

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Bon écoute, coupa t-il exaspéré, on se magne de terminer c'te mission et on file vite fait à la guilde. Au pire on y sera demain. Ça marche ?**

 **Elle hésita une seconde, puis acquiesca timidement. Elle était gênée que Gadjeel fasse passer ses préoccupations après la mission. Surtout lui qui n'était pas chaud à la base. Mais d'un autre côté ça la rendait plutôt heureuse.**

 **\- Merci, dit-elle timidement.**

 **\- Me remercie pas. J'ai promis que je t'accompagnerai, et un homme tient toujours ses promesses.**

 **\- Tu parle comme Elfman, ponctua Lilly.**

 **Levy quand à elle regardait Gadjeel d'un air interrogateur.**

 **\- Heu.. Sauf que tu ne m'as jamais rien promis, fit-elle remarquer.**

 **Un long silence s'installa. Gadjeel semblait être parti ailleurs durant un instant. Puis une fois qu'il réalisa que ce que venait de dire Levy était juste, il bondit du siège en hurlant.**

 **\- Merde c'est pas vrai !**

 **Levy soupira de nouveau. Parfois il pouvait vraiment être idiot...**

 **\- Si ça se trouve on peut peut-être encore arrêter le train ? s'exclama t-il tout paniqué.**

 **\- Gadjeel ! s'énerva Levy, cette fois-ci rouge de colère. Le jeune homme s'était mis à ricaner.**

 **\- Ahahah, je déconne crevette.**

 **La "crevette" comme il l'appelait, était encore plus en colère. Mais comme à son habitude elle garda un calme olympique en inspirant très fort. Elle lâcha simplement un "t'es bête" à peine audible.**

 **Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que le train était en marche. Gadjeel s'était allongé comme il pouvait sur la banquette et avait même fini par s'endormir. Levy qui été assise en face ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Il semblait si différent quand il dormait. Son expression était beaucoup plus sereine et les traits de son visage paressaient plus doux. On pouvait presque dire qu'il était mignon comme ça. Levy se surprit elle même à y penser. Reprenant son sang froid, elle se mit une claque mental. C'était tellement absurde ! Gadjeel était un homme froid et vulgaire, en plus d'être un idiot... D'un autre côté, il avait un style Bad-boy qui ne laissait pas Levy indifférente. Et puis, il fallait lui reconnaitre ses qualités. C'était un bon ami, et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir par le passé, il restait quelqu'un de confiance. Une personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle le croyait sincèrement et tant pis de ce que pouvaient dire Jett et Droy dans son dos. Elle avait confiance en lui.**

 **\- Ça va Levy ? demanda une voix sur le côté.**

 **La jeune fille sursauta. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensés qu'elle en avait oublié l'exceed.**

 **\- Heu, oui oui, ça va. Bafouilla t-elle.**

 **\- Tu es certaine ? Tu es toute rouge, tu devrais peut-être prendre l'air.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pensa t-elle.**

 **\- Merci mais ça va aller, il fait juste un peu chaud dans ce wagon.**

 **Elle ria nerveusement tout en dégainant un livre de sa sacoche. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment, mais au moins avec son bouquin sous le nez, Lilly ne la verrait plus rougir.**

 **\- Hum... Je vois, dit-il.**

 **Sans chercher à rallonger la discussion, la mage des mots commença à bouquiner pour de vrai. Cela lui changerait les idées pendant le trajet. D'ailleurs, que lisait-elle ?**

 **Retournant brièvement la couverture, elle put constater qu'il s'agissait du même livre qu'hier. Le fameux roman d'amour. Elle avait pris l'ouvrage au hasard et elle eut la chance de tomber sur le seul roman qu'elle avait prise, les autres étant surtout des livres aidant à la traduction.**

 **Elle entama sa lecture, faisant mine d'ignorer l'exceed qui n'avait cessé de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Mais rapidement son attention se porta de plus en plus sur l'histoire qu'elle lisait, oubliant totalement son ami ainsi que la gêne précédente. Il faut dire que l'histoire était fascinante. Elle racontait les péripéties d'un vagabond abandonné par ses parents au le Moyen-Âge. Le vagabond était une personne mal éduquée et agressive, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler son cher ami Gadjeel. Il y avait aussi un autre personnage, une jeune princesse, douce et souriante. Au début, les deux personnage se détestaient et s'envoyaient perpétuellement des piques. Mais au fil de l'histoire, un rapprochement se fit entre les deux êtres. La princesse le voyait régulièrement en cachette alors que le vagabond s'introduisait dans ses quartiers pour lui rendre visite durant la nuit.**

 **Plus elle y pensait, et plus elle trouvait que le héros principal ressemblait à Gadjeel. Comme lui, il était orphelin et avait été abandonné par sa seule famille. Bien sûr, en admettant qu'il considérait son ancienne guilde comme une famille. Même si à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était sans doute pas trop le genre de Phantom Lord.**

 **Malgré tout, il avait quand même été abandonné par son père adoptif, Métalicana.**

 **\- Dis-moi, Lilly..**

 **L'exceed qui était dos à la vitre, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, ouvrit un œil à l'écoute de son nom.**

 **\- Qu'y a t-il ?**

 **\- Je me demandais... Elle lança un regard vague vers le corps endormi du Dragon Slayer avant de poursuivre :**

 **Tu penses que son père lui manque ?**

 **Surpris par la question, Lilly réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules.**

 **\- Aucune idée, avoua t-il. Il ne parle jamais de son passé.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Mais vous habitez ensemble, il a bien dû te parler un peu de lui, non ?**

 **\- Je sais juste qu'il aime se battre et qu'il joue de la guitare. A part ça, je n'en connais pas plus que toi.**

 **\- Je vois.. Dommage.**

 **Voyant la mine dépitée de Levy, l'homme-chat reprit la parole.**

 **\- Tu sais Gadjeel est comme ça, il ne partage rien avec les autres, il préfère garder ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Ne le prend pas mal si il ne se confie pas à toi, ce n'est pas personnel tu sais.**

 **\- Je.. Je ne m'en fais pas, bafouilla t-elle en rougissant. Et puis de toutes façons, je m'en fiche moi, pesta t-elle en remettant à nouveau son livre sous son nez.**

 **L'exceed sourit en fermant les yeux.**

 **\- Ben bien sûr, ricana t-il.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rôdeur**

 **Ce** **matin, comme chaque matin, la guilde de Fairy tail était en émoi. Des tables volaient et des verres se brisaient sous les cris qui rythmaient le combat entre les différents mages.**

 **Mirajane regardait ce spectacle de loin, servant comme d'habitude des boissons ou de la nourriture à ceux qui en réclamaient. Mais pour être franc, elle s'ennuyait un peu. Les membres de la guilde était bien trop occupés à se taper dessus pour commander quoi que ce soit, et les seules personnes qui ne passaient pas leur temps à se battre n'étaient même pas là. Levy était partie tôt ce matin avec Gadjeel pour son contrat, et Lucy ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, elle avait apparemment des choses à faire au manoir. Depuis la mort de son père, c'était à elle de gérer la demeure familiale. Et dernièrement, elle s'était mise en tête de remettre son manoir à neuf. Il faut dire qu'il était resté des années sans entretien, elle allait devoir travailler dur pour tout retaper, pensa la Barmaid. Mais du coup Mira se retrouvait sans personne avec qui faire la causette. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Canna, et constata sans surprise qu'elle était affalée sur de nombreux barils de bière, qu'elle avait évidemment tous vidés à elle seul.**

 **\- Si tôt le matin..., soupira la jeune femme en voyant l'état déplorable de son amie.**

 **Elle regarda également en direction de sa sœur, mais cette dernière semblait occuper à calmer Elfman, qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre, que celui qui ne viendrait pas l'affronter n'était pas un homme. Mirajane avait beau adorer son frère, son caractère devenait parfois pénible.**

 **Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, tandis qu'elle saisissait une chope vide pour l'essuyer avec un chiffon humide. Non pas que la chope en question était vraiment sale, mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Machinalement, elle balaya la salle du regard, et tandis qu'elle scrutait un à un les différents mages, son regard se stoppa sur les membres de l'unité Raiji, assis à une table, discutant entre eux. D'habitude elle ne prêtait pas plus attention que ça au petit groupe, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose attira son attention. Leur chef n'était pas la. Plutôt étrange quand on sait que Luxus passe le plus clair de son temps à la guilde. Il était rare de voir un membre manquant de ce quatuor.**

 **Elle ne se questionna pas longtemps car l'un des membres de l'unité se leva et vint s'approcher du bar. Au moins elle pourrait lui poser directement la question.**

 **\- Bonjour Mira, dit la jeune femme au cheveux châtains tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets mis à disposition.**

 **\- Salut Evergreen. Je te sers quelque chose ?**

 **\- Un jus de fruit s'il-te-plaît.**

 **\- Pas d'alcool ?**

 **Evergreen afficha son habituel sourire fier tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure.**

 **\- Une belle femme doit savoir prendre soin de son corps, pas d'alcool pour moi, insista t-elle.**

 **Mira aquiesca et lui servit son verre avant de reprendre son lavage intensif. Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à poser la question fatidique.**

 **\- Luxus n'est pas avec vous ?**

 **Evergreen qui venait de finir son verre fut surprise par cette question. Elle répondit tout de même après une seconde d'hésitation.**

 **\- Non, on ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir, avoua t-elle. Mira écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un regard légèrement inquiet.**

 **\- Et vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ?**

 **Sans s'en rendre compte, Mira avait stoppé son nettoyage, et fixait à présent son amie avec plus d'insistance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.**

 **Cette attitude trahissant la diablesse fit doucement ricaner Evergreen, qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à taquiner les autres dès qu'elle le pouvait.**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu te fais du soucis pour ton prince charmant ? Insista t-elle.**

 **Mira sentit son estomac se serrer. La mage de rang S avait l'impression de revivre le même scénario qu'hier, lorsqu'elle avait taquiné Levy à propos de Gadjeel. Sauf que là, les rôles étaient inversés, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.**

 **Malgré** **tout, la diablesse avait une faculté que Levy n'avait pas... Elle savait garder son calme. C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle répondit à son amie.**

 **\- Non, pas du tout. Puis sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna en faisant mine de faire du rangement. Evergreen, de son côté, soupira un grand coup en voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à faire marcher la Barmaid. Elle répondit donc avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.**

 **\- T'inquiète, il va bien. Roméo l'a croisé ce matin, il était accompagné de Wendy et Carla.**

 **Mira se retourna de nouveau vers son amie, avec dans le regard un sentiment de soulagement mêlé à celui d'incompréhension.**

 **\- Wendy ? Répéta t-elle surprise.**

 **\- Et ouais faut croire que notre bon vieux Luxus aurait la cote auprès des enfants ! En disant ces mots, elle se pencha en avant tout en affichant un sourire mesquin. On tient peut-être là le couple insolite de l'année ? Ricana la jeune femme.**

 **Évidemment Mira ne prit pas cette boutade au sérieux. Luxus et Wendy, n'importe quoi !... A moins que ?**

 **Pendant une seconde elle se surprit à imaginer des choses insensées. Du genre Luxus et Wendy se tenant la main... Dans un champ en fleur... Avec des papillons... Sous le soleil couchant...**

 **Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces image stupides. Pour une fois, elle reconnaissait elle même que ses délires de sheepeuse compulsive allaient trop loin. Le Dragon Slayer de foudre n'avait rien d'un lolicon et en plus... l'imaginer avec une fille déplaisait énormément à la diablesse.**

 **Mais bon, elle se faisait sûrement des films pour rien, et puis le plus important était qu'il aille bien.**

 **\- Mirajane ça va ?**

 **Cette question la fit sortir de ses pensées.**

 **\- Heu... Oui oui, hésita t-elle.**

 **\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement ! Je me disais juste qu'il ferait beau aujourd'hui, mentit-elle en faisant mine de regarder au travers de la fenêtre située plus loin.**

 **Evergreen se pencha de nouveau vers elle en souriant malicieusement.**

 **\- Tu penses à Luxus n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Mira s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un claquement de porte. Les deux jeunes femmes dirigèrent instinctivement leurs regards vers cette dernière, avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Luxus qui venait d'entrer. Et comme l'avait dit Roméo, il était bel et bien accompagné de Wendy ainsi que Carla.**

 **La plus jeune des Dragon Slayer fit un signe de la main au mage de foudre, et tous deux se séparèrent. Wendy alla retrouver Natsu et les autres tandis que Luxus s'approchait du bar.**

 **\- Hey Luxus, tu nous reviens enfin ! s'écria Evergreen avec un sourire en coin.**

 **Sans un mot, le mage vint s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs et se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Les deux mains posées sur le comptoir, il fit signe à Mira d'approcher.**

 **\- Un café noir s'il te plaît, demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée.**

 **Mira remarqua immédiatement son ton de voix ainsi que les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui servir son café sans discuter. Elle alla ensuite vaquer à ses occupations sans pour autant cesser de surveiller le blond du coin de l'œil. Il était trop rare de le voir fatigué ainsi. Sans raison apparente. En plus aujourd'hui il était accompagné de Wendy ce qui était étrange, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de trainer avec les autres membres de la guilde, mis à part ceux de son unité.**

 **\- Ça va Luxus ? Finit par questionner Evergreen. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..**

 **\- J'ai un peu... Mal dormi.**

 **Mirajane remarqua immédiatement l'hésitation dans sa voix, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait mais se retint de le faire remarquer. S'il ne disait rien c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Elle se contenta de nettoyer le comptoir avec un chiffon humide tout en écoutant d'une oreille ce qu'il se disait entre les deux membres de l'unité Raiji.**

 **\- Dans ce cas repose-toi correctement ce soir, car demain on part en mission.**

 **\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?**

 **\- Ça pour être intéressant, c'est intéressant ! Une chasse aux monstres dans le sud du continent. Ça risque d'être difficile, mais c'est sacrément bien payé. Tu es partant ?**

 **Il but une gorgée de café avant d'aquiescer.**

 **\- Hum... Ça marche.**

 **\- Génial ! Dit-elle avec entrain. Bon allons prévenir les autres que c'est bon.**

 **Evergreen se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers ses compagnons assis plus loin. Mais elle se stoppa net en constatant que son ami ne la suivait pas.**

 **\- Luxe?**

 **Sans se retourner il leva sa tasse de quelques centimètres sur sa gauche pour faire comprendre qu'il désirait d'abord terminer sa boisson. La brune soupira.**

 **\- Bon je vais aller les prévenir, dépêche-toi de nous rejoindre.**

 **A ces mots elle partit en direction de leur tables, laissant le mage et la diablesse seul à seul.**

 **Mira croisa quelques fois le regard du Dragon Slayer, mais ne parvint pas à engager la conversation. Elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à dire qu'un banal : "Comment vas-tu ?", que le mage de foudre ignora royalement. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, et une fois qu'il eu fini son café, Luxus engagea finalement la discussion.**

 **\- Mira, Dit-il froidement.**

 **La barmaid sursauta légèrement à l'écoute de son prénom. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Luxus lui parle dans l'immédiat, mais elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement vouloir commander autre chose.**

 **\- Oui ? Répondit-elle. Tu veux autre chose ?**

 **Le blond se contenta de rejeter sa proposition d'un geste de la main.**

 **\- J'aurais besoin de toi.**

 **Surprise, Mira se rapprocha de son ami pour mieux l'écouter. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait demander un quelconque service à quelqu'un. Ça confirmait ce qu'elle pensait, quelque chose n'allait pas.**

 **\- Besoin de moi ? Répéta t-elle, encore quelque peu surprise.**

 **\- Oui, je veux que tu restes près de Wendy pendant quelques temps.**

 **Mira** **éc** **arquilla les yeux de stupeurs. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui demande cela.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? S'empressa de demander la diablesse.**

 **\- Hier soir... Quelqu'un a attaqué Fairy Hills. Un mage étrange qui semblait vouloir s'en prendre à la petite.**

 **Mira resta estomaquée face à cette nouvelle. Elle qui avait une chambre juste au dessus de celle de Wendy, elle n'avait rien entendu.**

 **\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Insista t-elle.**

 **\- Certain, confirma le blond.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prendrait-il à Wendy ? Ça n'a pas de sens !**

 **Luxus sembla hésiter à poursuivre. Il se massa la tempe puis se décida à parler.**

 **\- Je vais t'expliquer..**

 **[RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE]**

 **Tapis dans l'ombre, quelqu'un observait une jeune fille dormir paisiblement. Les bras enroulés autour de son chat blanc, et le visage serein. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à seulement un mètre d'elle se tenait un homme prêt à la tuer. Pourtant une hésitation le gagna peu à peu. Devant lui se trouvait ce qu'il haïssait le plus : une maudite chasseuse de dragons. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité en éliminer un ? Et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à porter la main sur elle. Ce n'était encore qu'une enfant après tout...**

 **Il serra le poing se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Si ses ancêtres étaient là ils le blâmeraient sûrement de son manque de détermination. Il resta encore là durant de longues minutes, à attendre, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis finalement il soupira en relâchant la pression sur son poing. Il s'était juré de tuer tous les chasseurs de dragons, et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Mais pas tout de suite. Il la laisserait d'abord grandir et devenir forte, puis il reviendrait un jour pour l'affronter, mais pas avant. Son devoir lui hurlait de la tuer sur le champ, mais sa dignité l'en empêchait. Sa décision prise il fit volte face, prêt à sortir de cette chambre, lorsque qu'une voix l'interpella.**

 **\- Que se passe t-il ? Tu n'es tout de même pas venu ici simplement pour regarder une gamine dormir ?**

 **Surpris l'homme regarda autour de lui et finit par remarquer une étrange silhouette dans le coin de la pièce, le dos contre le mur et les bras croisés. L'homme eut du mal à distinguer la silhouette, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair vint frapper le ciel, éclairant ainsi la pièce à travers la fenêtre. Durant ce court laps de temps il put mieux cerner son interlocuteur. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, au corps musclé et aux cheveux dorés. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon sombre ainsi qu'un t-shirt de la même couleur. Il avait également mis sur ses épaules une longue veste mauve à fourrure lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur, et l'homme profita de cette instant de luminosité naturelle pour apercevoir les derniers détails de son interlocuteur. En premier lieu il remarqua la balafre en forme d'éclair qui traversait son oeil, ainsi qu'un début de tatouage tribal sur son bras gauche.**

 **Les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le blond finisse par en avoir marre de ce silence et ne se positionne en face de l'autre homme.**

 **\- Je t'ai parlé, pervers, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Wendy.**

 **Un nouveau silence s'installa, cette fois-ci plus long que le précédent. L'homme à la balafre en profita pour détailler l'étrange individu qui s'était immiscé dans la chambre de la fillette. Son apparence était des plus sobres : une longue cape noir recouvrant tout son corps ainsi qu'une capuche et un masque en cuir de la même couleur. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, des yeux aux iris couleur émeraude. Finalement ce fut cette étrange homme qui rompit le silence.**

 **\- Que veux-tu, mage ? Ce que je fais ici ne te concerne en rien.**

 **Le blond laissa échapper un léger ricanement avant de serrer les dents.**

 **\- Au contraire, ça me regarde directement, siffla t-il tandis qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonnait au loin. Je suis Luxus, membre de Fairy Tail, et cette fille fait partie de ma guilde !**

 **Luxus bouillonnait de rage. En rentrant de mission ce soir, il avait senti une étrange odeur roder autour de Fairy Hills, une odeur de dragon. Et plus il surveillait l'odeur, plus elle s'approchait de la chambre de Wendy, le blond s'était donc téléporté ici à la vitesse de l'éclair, prêt à intercepter quiconque oserait s'approcher. Mais cette homme... Hormis son odeur, il avait quelque chose d'étrange.**

 **Une fois s'être présenté comme il se doit, Luxus remarqua que l'autre homme affichait un regard médusé.**

 **\- Luxus de Fairy Tail ? Impossible ! Tu es un Dragon Slayer, j'aurais dû sentir ta magie !**

 **Le chasseur de dragon ne comprenait rien à ce que marmonnait son futur adversaire, mais peu lui importait. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne laisserait personne s'en prendre impunément à un membre de sa guilde.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je m'en fiche. Mais une chose est sûre, dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts. Tu ne repartira pas d'ici vivant !**

 **A ses mots le mage fonça à toute allure sur son ennemi, les mains chargées d'éclairs dorés. L'autre homme voulut contre-attaquer avec sa propre magie mais n'eut rien le temps de faire. La pièce s'illumina d'une vive lumière magique. Ce phénomène eut évidemment pour effet d réveiller Wendy et Carla qui dormaient jusque là à poings fermés.**

 **\- Qu.. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! s'écria Carla, suivie de près par un cri étouffé de Wendy.**

 **Les deux locataires de Fairy Hills regardèrent paniquées autour d'elles, mais il n'y avait rien. La chambre était totalement vide..**

 **L'homme masqué et le mage de foudre furent violemment propulsés dans un autre quartier de la ville. Luxus parvint à se stabiliser sur ses jambes tandis que l'autre s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol humide. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il remarqua, le sol était mouillé et la pluie lui tombait dessus.**

 **\- Où somme nous ? Questionna t-il en se relevant avec difficulté.**

 **\- Pas très loin.**

 **Comme pour illustrer ses propos, le blond indiqua une grande maison se trouvant au loin. L'homme masqué reconnut immédiatement Fairy Hills.**

 **\- Une technique de téléportation, constata t-il. C'est utile mais pas très malin.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

 **\- L'endroit où nous nous trouvions était rempli de mages n'est-ce pas ? Il t'aurait suffit d'alerter tes amis pour avoir du renfort, ici nous sommes seul à seul.**

 **A ses mots Luxus éclata de rire avant de rétorquer d'une voix enjouée.**

 **\- Mais c'est justement le but, tu es à moi maintenant ! A ses mots il frappa ses poings électrifiés l'un contre l'autre avant de déclarer d'un ton plus assuré. Et maintenant on va s'amuser tous les deux, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire mordre la poussière, et quand ça sera fait tu m'expliqueras ce que tu es venu faire ici !**

 **\- D'abord cogner, ensuite discuter, une attitude de sauvage, digne des abominations que vous êtes.**

 **A ses mots il arracha son masque de cuir et le jeta au sol, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Il avait des traits fermes et un regard perçant, ainsi qu'une barbichette sur le menton. Dans le même mouvement il retira sa capuche, laissant tomber ses longs cheveux vert légèrement ondulés. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

 **\- Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? Je vais te le dire. Je veux t'éliminer ! Toi et tous les Dragon Slayer !**

 **\- Tss... Approche !**

 **Une aura verte se forma autour des mains de l'homme tandis que celles de Luxus se chargèrent d'éclairs dorés. Les deux combattants se fixèrent avant de s'élancer l'un contre l'autre.**


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici le sixième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent et surtout à Sarah, qui prend à chaque fois la peine de commenté mes chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Rôdeur

Un puissant choc magique propulsa les combattants à plusieurs mètres. Luxus scrutait attentivement les mouvements de son opposant, cherchant une faille dans sa technique de combat. Mais il fallait bien le reconnaître, cette homme était puissant.

La pluie leur fouettait le visage, tandis qu'ils se fixaient d'un air bestial, prêts à se bondir dessus. Le mage de foudre ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la force de son adversaire. C'était dangereux de l'affronter seul, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à s'isoler avec lui dans le but d'avoir un combat équitable. Après tout, c'était lorsque le danger était au plus haut que le mage parvenait à donner son maximum.

– Tss... T'es plutôt fort, souffla t-il.

– Tu commences à regretter d'avoir voulu m'affronter seul ? Pathétique.

Luxus laissa échapper un petit ricanement, ce qui étrangement ne surprit pas l'homme aux cheveux vert.

– Moi, regretter ? Tu te moques de moi ! Au contraire je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser tranquillement sans être gêné par qui que ce soit.

Ce fut au tour du rôdeur de ricaner. Il fit un signe de provocation au mage de foudre. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à réagir, et se téléporta instantanément devant son adversaire, prêt à lui asséner un violent coup de poing foudroyant, mais ce dernier esquiva sans mal après avoir fait un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Luxus ne perdit pas de temps et enchaîna sur une nuée d'éclair qui foncèrent sur l'homme. Ce dernier ne chercha pourtant pas à esquiver une nouvelle fois mais contre attaqua aussitôt avec une vague d'énergie verdâtre. Cette attaque, au contact des éclairs de Luxus, se mit à les absorber sous le regard stupéfait du mage. Létrange magie de son adversaire était en train de dévorer la sienne.

– Qu'est-ce que... ?

– Surpris ? Voici la nature de ma magie.

– Tu peux absorber celle des autres ?

L'homme se tut un instant avant de rétorquer d'un ton froid.

– Non... Uniquement celle des impurs.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du mage.

– Des impurs ? Tu penses que ma magie est impure ? Tss, ne me fais pas rire ! La pureté n'a jamais permis de gagner un combat, et je vais te le prouver immédiatement.

Cette fois-ci le corps tout entier de Luxus se chargea d'éclairs. La puissance dégagée était telle que la pluie autour de lui semblait se déformer. Mais malgré cette démonstration de force, le rôdeur ne bougea pas d'un pli. Au contraire, il fixait son opposant tout en souriant étrangement.

– Maintenant il est temps pour toi de crever ! s'écria Luxus, prêt à bondir sur l'homme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier claqua des doigts et des centaines de lumières émeraudes apparurent autour du mage de foudre.

– Qu.. ?!

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les lumières foncèrent sur lui à toute vitesse, s'écrasant brutalement contre son corps. Ses éclairs disparurent et Luxus se retrouva salement amoché, un genou à terre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Siffla t-il en serrant les dents.

– « Ça » vois-tu, ce sont mes lucioles, ou du moins c'est le nom que j'ai donné à cette attaque. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être si surpris, après tout il ne s'agit que d'une variante de la technique que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure.

Il fallut un instant pour que Luxus réalise de quoi son opposant voulait parler. Il faisait référence à la vague d'énergie qui avait absorbé ses éclairs.

– Je vois... Tu peux à la fois absorber la magie en te défendant et en attaquant... Pas mal, avoua t-il.

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, ma technique a pour fonctionnement de directement puiser son énergie dans la magie de celui que je vise.

– Et tu me révèles ça comme si de rien n'était ?

– A quoi bon te le cacher, alors que toi même tu bluffes.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, mage ! Tu as deviné la vraie nature de mon attaque à l'instant même où elle t'a touché.

Luxus parvint à se remettre péniblement sur ses jambes tout en grognant de déception.

– Merde... Si j'ai bien compris je ne pourrai pas te feinter avec ça, ironisa t-il

– Tu as bien compris.

Le mage de foudre riait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci d'un rire empli d'inquiétude. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, il entrevit la possibilité qu'il ne puisse pas gagner. Cela dit, il était encore loin d'avoir abandonné. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de contrer sa technique, mais lequel ?

Malheureusement son adversaire ne lui laissa que peu de temps pour y réfléchir car il se tenait à présent le bras tendu, décidé à continuer leur affrontement.

– Tss... Même pas le temps de souffler, grogna Luxus tout en chargeant une importante quantité de foudre dans son bras droit. Il devait cela dit faire attention, il ne savait pas quand une autre attaque surprise allait surgir. Son adversaire quant à lui faisait de même, mais avec une magie auréolée de vert.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent méchamment, jusqu'à ce que Luxus brise le silence en hurlant le nom de son attaque la plus puissante. L'homme aux yeux émeraudes en fit de même.

– Lance de foudre !

– Green Pulse !

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent, provocant une détonation.

Wendy et Carla s'étaient levées en trombe lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante avait surgi dans leur chambre pour disparaître aussitôt.

Devant cette étrange phénomène, les deux jeunes filles (ou fille et chat) s'étaient mises à la recherche d'une explication. Était-ce de la magie, un éclair trop aveuglant, ou avaient-elles simplement rêvé ? Impossible de savoir exactement ce qu'elles avaient vu, même si Wendy affirmait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un simple éclair.

– Je te jure, j'ai vu quelqu'un disparaître devant moi !

– Je te crois Wendy, simplement je ne vois pas qui voudrait t'espionner ? Et puis je n'arrive pas à expliquer l'origine de cette lumière, ça m'énerve !

Carla prit sa tête entre ses pattes, c'était souvent ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Et étrangement cette lumière lui disait quelque chose, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais impossible de se rappeler où. Soudain elle eut comme un flash.

– Ça y est ! s'écria t-elle.

La jeune fille dirigea un regard étonné en direction de l'Exceed.

– Qu'y a t-il ?

– Cette lumière, je l'ai déjà vu et je viens de me souvenir où !

– Vraiment ? Où ça ?

– Je l'ai rêvée.

Depuis sa naissance, Carla avait régulièrement des visions du futur à travers ses rêves, et le plus souvent, elles n'annonçaient rien de bon.

L'exceed prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter son rêve.

– C'était il y a trois jours : Dans mon rêve je voyais des éclairs s'entrechoquer, et une lumière aveuglante m'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais le plus inquiétant était le sentiment que j'avais, comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de mourir...

– Tu veux dire que.. ?

– Oui.. J'ai la certitude que quelqu'un est en danger !

Wendy écarquilla les yeux mais reprit rapidement son sang-froid.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna l'exceed, qui regardait la jeune fille fouiller dans son armoire.

– Carla, nos amis sont peut-être en danger, je ne compte pas rester ici sans rien faire. argumenta t-elle en dépliant une tenue propre.

– Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ?

– Et bien... En premier lieu je vais passer chez tout le monde pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien, puis j'irai prévenir le maître.

– Wendy... Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve..

– Ou peut-être pas !

– Mais...

Carla eut à peine le temps de rétorquer quelque chose, qu'une lumière couleur émeraude attira soudainement son attention. En dirigeant son regard vers la fenêtre elle constata que l'émanation lumineuse provenait du champs situé à quelques kilomètres de Fairy-hills.

Les deux amies s'échangèrent un regard hébété, ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Instantanément, les deux jeunes filles écarquillement les yeux en voyant un éclair doré jaillir au même endroit que la lumière.

A cette instant elles eurent la même pensée en tête : Celui qui était là bas ne pouvait être que Luxus. Et si le rêve de Carla était réellement prémonitoire, alors le chef de l'unité Raiji était certainement dans un sacré pétrin. A ce moment là, le bon sens aurait voulu que Wendy et Carla aillent prévenir quelqu'un dans Fairy-hills. De préférence quelqu'un de puissant, style Erza ou Mirajane. Mais au lieu de ça elle suivirent leur instinct (surtout dû à l'adrénaline du moment) et allèrent directement à l'endroit qui semblait être celui d'un affrontement. Wendy jeta le vêtement qu'elle tenait et se précipita vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Carla suivit juste derrière, et aidée par ses ailes d'exceed, elle transporta Wendy en volant.

*


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à July et Sarah qui on commenter mon dernier chapitre. Savoir que des personne me lisent m'encourage à continuer

Chapitre 7 : Curieux réveil

Le mage de foudre surgit de la fumée causée par la détonation. Les poings chargés d'éclairs dorés, et le visage rempli de rage.

–Poing du dragon de foudre ! Hurla t-il en frappant son adversaire de toutes ses force. Mais ce dernier, extrêmement agile, esquiva sans peine et contre-attaqua immédiatement. La paume posée sur le torse de Luxus, il propulsa ce dernier à l'aide d'une onde de choc magique bien placée. Le mage de Fairy Tail valdingua plusieurs mètres plus loin. Un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche.

–Toujours en vie ? Provoqua le rôdeur.

« Merde.. Il est beaucoup plus fort que ce que je croyais. Et ma magie est sans effet sur lui.. Bordel, qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?! » Se questionna t-il en serrant les dents.

De son côté le rôdeur qui semblait se lasser peu à peu de cette affrontement décida d'accélérer les choses. Les mains chargées d'énergie, il s'élança sur son adversaire qui se tenait prêt à le recevoir. Mais au dernier moment l'homme utilisa une magie de téléportation pour se retrouver dos à Luxus. Dans un même mouvement, il lui asséna un violent coup dans la nuque qui le projeta au sol. A semi inconscient, le mage de foudre sentit son opposant l'attraper par le col pour le soulever à son niveau.

–Tss... Les Dragon Slayers sont toujours aussi pathétiques. Toujours les premiers à vouloir se battre, et pourtant incapables d'être dignes de moi. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu serais différent, mais au final tu es comme les autres, juste une grande gueule. Vous êtes tous pareils : à crier sur tous les toits que vous êtes les plus forts, que vous êtes les meilleurs mages. Pourtant ce que j'ai en face de moi n'a rien d'un guerrier. Je ne vois juste qu'un pauvre mage à la magie impure, qui n'a que des mots pour se convaincre de sa puissance, vous n'êtes que...

Le rôdeur semblait prêt à commencer un long monologue, mais quelque chose le coupa dans son élan. Une sorte de choc au niveau de son estomac, une vive douleur qui le figea sur place.

–Pour l'instant c'est toi qui parle beaucoup, souffla Luxus en crachant du sang. Il avait profité de l'inattention de son adversaire pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing électrifié dans l'estomac. Pris d'une intense douleur, le mage lâcha Luxus et se recroquevilla légèrement. Les dents serrées, il cracha une injure avant de se prendre un nouveau coup, plus violent encore, cette fois-ci directement au visage. Il valdingua plusieurs mètres plus loin, mais réussit tout de même à garder un équilibre.

–Espèce de sale...

Une fois de plus le mage fut interrompu par Luxus, qui fonçait de nouveau sur lui, les poings toujours chargés de foudre.

Mais cette fois-ci ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Si le mage de Fairy Tail avait réussi à le toucher c'était uniquement dû à son manque d'attention. Il avait sous-estimé Luxus, mais il était bien décidé à ne plus commettre la même erreur. Le corps du rôdeur rayonna alors de sa magie couleur émeraude. Cette fois-ci il était prêt à accueillir son opposant. Si ce dernier osait le toucher avec sa magie, elle se ferait immédiatement absorber par la sienne et il n'aurait alors plus qu'à contre-attaquer. Sachant cela, le mage de foudre n'hésita cependant pas à attaquer son ennemi de toute ses forces. Luxus fit un bond vertigineux, et concentra toute sa puissance dans son poing droit, prêt à frapper le rôdeur.

–Poing du dragon de foudre ! S'écria t-il en tombant tel un boulet de canon sur l'autre mage.

« Héhé.. Crétin » Pensa l'homme.

Les bras écartés, il était prêt à recevoir l'attaque. Il savait que quelque soit la puissance du choc, toute la magie et la douleur seraient absorbés par sa propre magie. Il fixa donc Luxus fondre sur lui, le poing prêt à se fracasser sur son ennemi. Et lorsque le coup arriva enfin au niveau de son abdomen, le rôdeur sentit effectivement le coup, mais ce qu'il ressentit ensuite le figea d'effroi. D'abord la douleur, une intense douleur lui traversa tout le corps, suivie de près par une coupure d'oxygène dûe au choc. Recroquevillé à terre, il entrouvrit un œil, pour remarquer avec incompréhension que non seulement le coup de son adversaire avait réussi, mais également qu'il se tenait devant lui, ses éclairs émanants toujours de son corps. Pourtant sa magie aurait dû être absorbée ?!

–P... Pourquoi ? Grogna t-il avec difficulté. Pourquoi ma magie ne t'a t-elle pas atteinte ?

–Pour qu'elle m'atteigne, il faudrait déjà qu'elle me touche. Pour accentuer ses dires, Luxus releva doucement son poing vers son visage. Ce dernier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, et pour cause, aucun éclair ne traversait son poing comme avec le reste de son corps. En fait ses éclairs semblaient s'arrêter net au niveau de son poignet.

–Toi ! Tu... Tu as...

Luxus sourit.

–Finalement ce fut peut-être une erreur de me dévoiler la nature de ta magie.

Grâce aux informations que lui avait si généreusement données l'homme, Luxus avait pu contrer sa magie. Pour ça, il lui avait simplement suffi de faire croire à une attaque directe, puis au dernier moment de stopper complètement sa foudre au niveau de son poing. Son opposant qui s'attendait à recevoir un choc magique n'avait pas anticipé qu'il recevrait un coup de poing tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Cela dit Luxus avait naturellement une force surhumaine, et ce qui n'est qu'un « simple de coup poing » pour certains, est un coup d'une rare violence pour d'autres. C'est ainsi que l'homme se retrouva à terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche et la respiration coupée.

Le rôdeur se mordit les lèvres. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire, et à présent il en payait le prix. Mais hors de question pour lui d'abandonner, il refusait de mourir ou de se faire capturer par qui que ce soit, mais le combat ne tournait plus à son avantage. Pas le choix. Il devait battre en retraite... Du moins pour l'instant.

–Maintenant il est temps pour toi de me dire ce que tu veux, et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à la gamine, menaça Luxus en faisant craquer ses doigts.

–Tss... Dans tes rêves, rétorqua l'homme avec difficulté.

Un rictus apparut sur le visage du mage de foudre. Il était prêt à frapper de nouveau le rôdeur, mais ce dernier fut soudainement illuminé d'une énergie à la couleur verdâtre, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait disparu.

–L'enflure ! Lui aussi peut se téléporter !

Luxus faillit lâcher une injure mais se retrouva bien vite contraint de poser un genou à terre. Il avait subi pas mal de blessures qui commençaient à se réveiller. Il avait intérêt à vite se soigner si il ne voulait pas que ça empire.

–… Salopard... Je te laisse pour cette fois, grogna t-il en se relevant difficilement. Il tenta de faire quelques pas, mais se retrouva rapidement au sol, inconscient. Ses blessures mêlées à la fatigue lui avaient fait perdre connaissance, et qui sait s'il se serait réveillé si une petite fille aux cheveux bleu n'était pas intervenu.

–Hum... Où suis-je ?

–Chut, doucement, tu dois te reposer.

Lentement Luxus ouvrit les yeux. D'abord déboussolé, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Son regard survola la pièce du regard. Il s'agissait d'une chambre de fille. Il la reconnut sans mal car il s'y était lui même trouvé il y a peu. Et juste à côté se trouvaient les propriétaires de cette chambre :Wendy et Carla. Elles étaient toutes les deux à son chevet. Wendy utilisait même son fameux sort de guérison. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Luxus réalisa qu'il était allongé sur un lit... Et aussi qu'il était torse nu.

–Wendy, Carla ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

–C'est nous qui t'avons ramené ici, répondit la jeune Exceed. C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé ?

–On t'a retrouvé au beau milieu de la plaine, en sang ! Poursuivit la fillette sur un ton qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire : Le rôdeur ainsi que leur combat.

Sans un mot il se leva subitement, interrompant Wendy dans ses soins.

–Attends Luxus ! Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner, poursuivit-elle.

–Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, s'empressa t-il en remettant rapidement son haut.

Ce soir quelqu'un avait voulu attaquer un membre de la guilde, et cette personne semblait être insensible à sa magie. Luxus devait faire la seule chose sensée à cette instant. Retourner à la guilde et prévenir immédiatement son grand père, le maître de Fairy Tail. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et ses blessures se raviver.

–Tu vois, tu n'es pas en état de bouger pour l'instant ! Je t'interdis d'aller où que ce soit, s'énerva Wendy en saisissant la main du mage, le forçant à se rasseoir sur le lit.

–Wendy a raison, tu n'iras nul part dans cet état !

Ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais elles avaient raison. Si Luxus partait maintenant, il risquait sûrement de tomber de nouveau dans les pommes en cours de route.

–Très bien... J'irai à la guilde demain à la première heure, se résigna t-il, pour le plus grand soulagement de Wendy.

–Parfait, conclut l'exceed. Luxus tu restes ici, je vais te préparer un lit sur le canapé. Il est hors de question qu'un homme puant dorme dans mon lit.

–Carla ! s'insurgea la mage céleste. Ça ne se dit pas !

Luxus ricana doucement en voyant la mine désolée de la chasseuse de dragon. Même si ce n'était pas son genre de dire ça, il devait reconnaître que Wendy était vraiment mignonne. Pas étonnant que toute la guilde craque pour elle, elle aurait même pu être la mascotte de Fairy Tail si ce titre n'était pas déjà pris par Happy.

Après s'être maintes fois excusé pour son amie, la fillette demanda au mage de foudre de s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit, de sorte à pouvoir finir de bien guérir ses blessures. Il s'exécuta et laissa les mains douces de Wendy soigner ses blessure grâce à sa magie. Doucement il ferma ses paupières, se concentrant uniquement sur les mains de la fillette qui se posaient une à une sur chaque partie blessée. Se faire soigner ainsi avait quelque chose de relaxant, et sans s'en rendre compte il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Luxus fut réveillé par les premier rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre et par le chant des oiseaux. Émergeant tout doucement, il remarqua bien vite que quelque chose clochait. En premier lieu il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, mais une rapide mémorisation des événements d'hier lui rappela pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette situation. Non, ce qui était vraiment étrange c'est cette sensation qu'il avait, comme si quelque chose pesait sur la partie droite de son corps, de son bras jusqu'à son biceps.

Il tourna lentement la tête et ce qu'il vit le fit tressaillir. Wendy se trouvait juste à coté de lui, ses bras fins enroulés autour de celui du mage, et sa tête posée contre son torse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le blond était affreusement gêné. Il voulait réveiller la fillette, mais cette dernière dormait si paisiblement qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais la question qu'il se posait avant tout était : comment s'étaient-ils retrouvé dans cette position ? Il avait beau fouiller dans ses pensées, il ne voyait pas comment cela avait pu arriver.

Il ne céda cependant pas à la panique et se contenta d'essayer de s'extirper de l'étreinte, mais la jeune fille semblait désespérément s'accrocher à son bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. En constatant qu'il était impossible de se défaire de cette étreinte sans la réveiller, il abandonna cette idée et laissa sa pression retomber. Après tout, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et il serait de nouveau libre dès que Wendy se réveillerait d'elle même. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise...

Machinalement il se mit à regarder le visage de la jeune fille. Toute la guilde était d'accord pour dire que Wendy ressemblait à un ange. A la fois douce et innocente. Luxus ne partageait habituellement pas cette idée, pour lui elle n'était qu'une gamine naïve comme les autres. Pourtant à cette instant précis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose d'étrange. En la voyant blottie contre lui, sa bouche entrouverte et sa respiration apaisée... Il mentirait en disant que le terme « ange » ne lui sciait pas à merveille. Et sans s'en rendre compte, le simple regard qu'il portait sur elle se transforma peu à peu en contemplation. Plus il la regardait plus il avait du mal à décrocher son regard.

Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que finalement la jeune fille se réveille. Le mage allait enfin être libre de ses mouvements, même si sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, quelque chose au fond de lui aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps.

Le mage fixa les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant ses grands yeux noirs. Lorsque cette dernière émergea enfin totalement, Luxus vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et son teint devenir rouge pivoine. A ce moment il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette hors du lit en hurlant, mais étrangement elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux reprirent doucement leur forme d'origine et la jeune fille déglutit un coup avant de prendre la parole.

–D... Désolé, murmura t-elle.

Le mage de foudre ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer son visage gêné, attendant patiemment qu'elle continue sa phrase.

–Hier... Je t'ai soigné mais... Je me suis endormie par accident... Désolé...

–Ce n'est rien, murmura t-il à son tour.

Ce fut au tour de Wendy de fixer Luxus du regard. Si elle devait être tout à fait franche, elle dirait qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Être dans son lit avec un homme... Même si c'était un ami. Même si elle avait confiance en lui... Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et elle ne disait pas uniquement ça par apport à son âge, elle n'était simplement pas comme ça. Pourtant elle s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, qu'elle le veuille ou non. En général qu'importe la personne, si elle s'était réveillée aux côtés de n'importe qui, elle aurait paniqué et serait parti en courant, certainement en lâchant quelques larmes de honte. Et pourtant elle ne ressentait actuellement rien de tout ça. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien, extrêmement bien, comme si cette position l'apaiser. A moins que ce soit la personne à ses côtés qui lui faisait cette effet.

–On... Devrait y aller... Carla est en colère quand je me lève trop tard..

–Oui... On devrait.

Les deux dragons slayer avaient beau dire ce qu'ils devaient faire, leurs corps quand à eux refusaient d'agir. A la place ils continuaient de se regarder sans bouger, leurs corps toujours très proches. Ils continuèrent à se dévorer du regard. Le cœur de Wendy se mit soudainement à battre de plus en plus fort, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Presque inconsciemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le cœur de Luxus battait tout aussi fort. Sans réfléchir elle laissa son corps se blottir d'avantage sur celui du blond, comme si son propre corps était curieux d'entendre les battements de cœur de son ami. Et ça n'y manqua pas, ce dernier battait également très fort. Sans même savoir pourquoi elle se mit à sourire, c'était incontrôlable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

–Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda presque malicieusement le mage.

–Ton cœur... Il bat si fort...

–Je sais...

Luxus enlaça Wendy et tout doucement, les deux se rendormirent sans s'en rendre compte.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpon: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui fait plaisir. Effectivement le flash back est un peu long je l'admet. Pour ma défense je précise que je n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit aussi long " et ne t'en fais pas pour le couples Gadjeel/Levy, on y revient des la fin de ce chapitre _

Sarah: Content que le combat tes plu même si à mon sens je le trouve un peu raté. J'aurais voulu le faire plus long, mais comme la souligné Scorpon, le flash back été déjà assez long. Ah et pour info je suis un garçon, donc c'est "bon" et pas "bonne"

Chapitre 8 : Une défaite au goût amère.

Carla fixait les deux dragon slayers, les bras croisés et la mine colérique.

–Je peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ! S'écria-elle en pointant ses amis de la patte. L'exceed semblait folle de rage. Déjà que j'ai dû laisser mon lit à Luxus sous prétexte que môssieur s'était endormi, mais il a en plus fallu que Wendy s'endorme aussi ! J'ai dû dormir sur le canapé moi ! Avec tout ça, la moindre des choses aurai été que vous vous leviez aux aurores pour aller directement à la guilde. Mais non ! Il a fallu que vous fassiez la grasse mat' ! Je vous ai attendu une bonne heure dans le hall, tellement longtemps que j'ai dû prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Canna ! Vous savez à quel point c'est désagréable de manger avec une odeur d'alcool juste à côté ?!

L'exceed aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps si Wendy n'avait pas daigné calmé le jeu.

–On est désolé Carla ! Désolé désolé désolé ! Répéta t-elle en joignant ses mains en signe de pardon. Toi aussi, excuse-toi Luxus !

–Hein ?... Heu... Ouais, désolé, dit-il sans conviction.

Carla soupira un bon coup, apparemment elle devrait se contenter de leurs excuses.

–C'est bon c'est bon.. Bref allons à la guilde maintenant.

Wendy se mit à sourire et fit une chose qui surprit immédiatement Carla : elle saisit Luxus par la main et l'entraîna en direction de la guilde. C'était assez étrange venant de Wendy qui était une fille assez peu tactile. Mais malgré tout elle décida de ne pas faire cas, et s'envola au coté des deux mages. Sur le chemin, l'exceed ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une atmosphère étrange les entourait. Ou plutôt, entourait Wendy et Luxus. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de poser des tas de questions personnelles au mage de foudre. Ce dernier, bien qu'aussi stoïque que d'habitude, avait parfois des instants d'attention à l'égard de Wendy. Pour preuve, il répondait à la plupart de ses questions, et surtout, n'avait pas rechigné à ce qu'elle lui tienne la main. Tous ça paraissait bien étrange, mais pour l'heure actuelle il valait mieux pour l'exceed qu'elle se taise. Elle verrait bien comment les choses allaient évoluer, et si oui ou non elle se faisait des films.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement jusqu'à la guilde, et ne tarda pas à entrer. A l'intérieur le chaos régnait comme d'habitude. des tables volaient, des verres se brisaient, et évidemment tout le monde hurlait.

–Il faut que j'aille voir Mirajane, déclara soudainement Luxus.

« Ahah ! Parfait ! » Pensa Carla. Tant qu'il pouvait s'éloigner de sa Wendy, tout allait bien.

–Oh.. D'accord, alors... A tout à l'heure ?

« Comment ça « A tout à l'heure ? » »

–Ok, répondit simplement le mage en faisant volte-face en direction du bar.

Les deux Dragon slayers se séparèrent. Wendy alla rejoindre Natsu et les autres. Quant à Luxus il décida d'aller raconter la nuit qu'il avait passée à Mirajane. En se gardant bien évidemment de préciser quoi que ce soit sur un quelconque rapprochement avec Wendy.

–Et bien et bien... Sacrée histoire, conclut Mira en terminant d'essuyer un verre. Des « impurs », ta magie qui devient inutile, et pour finir un type bizarre qui semble avoir une dent contre chacun des Dragon Slayers... Tout ça est bien étrange.

–Effectivement...

–Mais il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas comprise.

–Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de Wendy ?

–Déjà parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et ensuite car tu possédes une magie démoniaque très différente de la mienne, je me dis que si cet homme peut contrer ma magie, ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas de la tienne. Et pour finir tu habites aussi à Fairy-hills tout comme la petite, ça sera plus simple de veiller sur elle.

–Je vois. Dans ce cas pas de problème ! répondit Mira avec un grand sourire.

Même si Wendy était très puissante pour son âge, elle restait la plus faible parmi les Dragon slayers, Luxus était donc soulagé de savoir que Mira veillerait sur elle.

–Merci Mira. Bon, il faut que j'aille parler au vieu, il doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis sûr qu'il saura quelque chose sur cette homme. En attendant tu pourrais parler rapidement à Natsu et Gadjeel de ce qui s'est passé ? Histoire qu'ils restent sur leurs gardes.

–Je préviendrai Natsu, en revanche Gadjeel et Levy sont partis tôt ce matin en mission, ils ne seront pas là avant un moment.

–Oh ! Je vois. Au moins si ils sont loins je suppose qu'ils ne risquent rien.

–Oui.. Je suppose.

L'homme encapuchonné avait réussi à fuir son combat de justesse. Un coup de plus et il n'aurait plus été en mesure de se téléporter.

–Tss... Saloperie d'impur ! S'écria t-il en tapant du poing sur le mur à côté de lui.

L'homme s'était téléporté assez loin de son ennemi, en plein dans une ruelle sombre de Magnolia. Il avait choisi de se téléporter proche du centre ville, là où la concentration d'habitants était la plus importante. Ça lui permettrait de fondre son odeur dans la masse si par malchance il venait à retomber sur Luxus.

L'homme fou de rage s'était assis, dos contre un mur, les dents serrées et le front plissé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un impur l'avait obligé à battre en retraite. A ses yeux il s'agissait d'un déshonneur qu'il ne comptait pas réitérer. Dès qu'il aurait récupéré ses forces, il irait de ce pas se venger. Fort heureusement son corps n'était pas celui d'un humain ordinaire, il avait la capacité de se régénérer bien plus vite. Et d'ici quelques heures il serait totalement remis de ses blessures.

Il attendit donc ainsi sans bouger quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Une fois son corps parfaitement guéri, il se mit en tête d'aller retrouver ce Luxus qui l'avait tant humilié. Il s'apprêtait à se téléporter lorsque quelque chose attira soudainement son attention. Une odeur... Une odeur familière.

Poussé par son instinct, il sortit de sa ruelle et se retrouva au milieu des passants. Bousculant quelques personnes, se concentrant uniquement sur cette odeur qui le mena jusqu'à une gare où il aperçut finalement d'où provenait la senteur. Elle venait d'un groupe de personne composé d'un exceed au pelage noir, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, et pour finir un homme assez musclé recouvert de piercings. Aucun doute, cette odeur venait de lui ! Discrètement l'homme suivit le petit groupe. Il était clair que celui dégageant l'odeur était un Dragon slayer, mais pas n'importe lequel, il reconnaissait sans peine l'odeur de Metalicana, le dragon d'acier. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Cet homme ferait une cible de choix, pas comme l'autre impur sans père.

Le rôdeur continua de suivre le groupe jusqu'à l'intérieur de la gare. Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer ici avec cette foule, il prit donc bien soin de mémoriser la destination du groupe. Mais avant que ses derniers n'entrent dans leur train, le Dragon slayer s'arrêta et commença à poser son regard un peu partout. L'homme comprit immédiatement que le mage avait senti sa présence dès l'instant où il le vit courir dans sa direction. Sans attendre une seconde, le rôdeur se téléporta à plusieurs kilomètres de là, sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

\- Héhé... Luxus devra attendre encore un peu. J'ai trouvé une proie beaucoup plus intéressante. De plus, elle a la même odeur que toi... Père.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah: Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour dire la vérité je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'en faire un couples à la base. Leurs scène de rapprochement mes vraiment venu spontanément en fait, donc je ne sais pas encore ce que je pourrais faire de ses personnages, ni même si à qu'elle point ils auront un impact sur le scénario. Mais si tu te pose la question sache que j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire un couples

Chapitre 9 : Morséchit

Une fois le train arrivé à bon port, Levy réveilla Gadjeel et le groupe sortit du wagon. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils purent contempler la ville où ils se trouvaient. C'était assez sinistre. Les bâtisses étaient défraîchies et délavées, et un silence de mort habitait le lieu. Sans compter le brouillard ambiant qui n'aidait pas à rendre l'atmosphère plus accueillante. Les habitants du coin aussi semblaient peu accueillants. La plupart affichaient un regard mauvais, faisant clairement comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas les étrangers.

–Chouette endroit, ironisa le Dragon Slayer. T'es sûre qu'il vit ici ton baron ?

–C'est bien l'endroit indiqué sur l'annonce. La ville de "Morséchit", cita t-elle. Logiquement il devrait se trouver à l'autre bout de la ville.

–Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, insista Lilly en s'envolant, suivi de près par ses camarades.

Le groupe marcha pendant plusieurs minutes dans les rues mornes de Morséchit. Outre les regards froids des passants, l'endroit avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Les bâtisses semblaient partir en miettes, et un silence de mort pesait sur la ville. On ne pouvait entendre personne discuter, ni aucun enfant jouer. On aurait dit les prémisses d'une ville fantôme.

Le groupe tenta bien d'engager la discussion en demandant leur chemin, mais la plupart des habitants ne daignèrent répondre, ou dans le meilleur des cas, répondirent simplement d'aller se faire foutre.

–Putain, mais c'est quoi leur problème ?! grogna Gadjeel qui était sur les nerfs. Il aurait aimé casser la mâchoire d'un ou deux de ces péquenots, histoire qu'ils aient une bonne raison de se taire. Mais Levy parvenait à le calmer tant bien que mal.

–Du calme, du calme, temporisa la bleutée tout en tirant son ami par le bras. Pas la peine de nous faire remarquer, rajouta t-elle en forçant son ami à continuer sa route. C'est en rechignant qu'il finit par céder. Le petit groupe continua sa marche jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Là bas, ils tombèrent devant un chemin de terre montant vers une falaise. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à apercevoir au loin un manoir. Ce dernier était en bien meilleur état que les maisonnettes qu'ils avaient vues jusque là. Il était imposant et profitait d'un luxurieux jardin rempli de plantes en tous genres. Un jardin coupé en deux par un dallage en pierre menant tout droit à une immense porte faite d'acajou.

–C'est ici, confirma Levy tout en empruntant le chemin de pierre. Une fois devant la porte, la première chose que remarqua le groupe était les gravures en or de cette dernière, ainsi que les poignets incrustées de diamants. Aux coins des portes se trouvaient des statues représentant des têtes de dragons gravées dans la pierre.

–Hoï les gars, vous trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ?

–De quoi tu parles ? interrogea Lilly.

–Je parle du manoir. C'est clair que le type qui vit ici est blindé de chez blindé, fit remarquer Gadjeel. Alors pourquoi les péquenots de la ville on l'air aussi pauvre ?

Ce n'était pas faux. Même si il s'agissait d'un baron, c'était étrange de voir un homme aussi riche dans un lieu aussi pauvre.

–Bon, dans tous les cas ce n'est pas en restant planté là qu'on en saura plus. Je propose qu'on entre.

–Tu as raison Lilly, approuva Levy en frappant à la porte. Après quelques secondes de patience, une jeune domestique vêtue comme une soubrette vint leur ouvrir. Elle avait des traits fins ainsi qu'une expression docile. Ses cheveux mauves bouclés lui retombaient jusqu'à la taille et une bande de cuir noir lui enroulait le cou ainsi que les poignets.

–Bonjour voyageurs, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Vous devez être les mages envoyés par Fairy Tail ? Mon maître attendait votre venue avec impatience. Je me présente, je suis Syun. Elle termina en faisant une courbette devant le groupe.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le visage fatigué de la domestique. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et des cernes apparaissaient clairement sur son visage. Mais Levy, trop polie, ne chercha pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment, et se contenta de se présenter à son tour.

–Enchantée, je suis Levy, et voici Gadjeel et Lilly. Nous sommes bien les mages que vous aviez demandés.

–Yo, répondit simplement le chasseur de dragons, sans même prendre la peine de sortir les mains de ses poches. Ce geste déplacé lui valut un regard noir de la part de Levy. Même si il s'en fichait.

–Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me suivre, invita la domestique.

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier, et une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, ils laissèrent la domestique les guider jusqu'à une grande pièce. Les mages ne purent s'empêcher d'être impressionnés par la taille et le luxe de ce qui semblait être un immense salon. Les murs et les pylônes étaient en or massif, et les rideaux recouvrant les vitres semblaient être en velours. De nombreuses décorations à l'effigie de dragon trônaient ici et là. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un homme d'âge mûr, vêtu de façon assez chic. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, ainsi qu'une chemise en soie, elle même recouverte d'un pourpoint couleur grenat. Ses cheveux hérissés étaient rabattus en arrière, laissant parfaitement apparaître ses grands yeux noirs.

A la seconde où il vit arriver les mages, le Baron accourut à leur rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres.

–Bienvenue chers mages, bienvenue ! S'écria t-il.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il empoigna la main de la bleutée qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

–Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin rencontrer une véritable chasseuse de dragons, Je me présente : Alphonse Drake. Sans même laisser le temps à Levy de rétorquer quoi que soit, l'homme embrassa la main de cette dernière qui rougit aussitôt.

–Je.. Je crois que vous faites erreur, bafouilla t-elle en retirant sa main. En fait je...

Voyant son amie hésiter, Gadjeel intervint rapidement.

–Je suis le chasseur de dragon, affirma t-il d'un air menaçant. Le baisé sur la main de Levy ne semblait pas lui avoir plu.

–Oh ? Je vois, toutes mes excuses mademoiselle. J'ai ouïe dire qu'une chasseuse de dragons de petite taille aux cheveux bleus vivait au sein de votre guilde, et donc...

–Ouais ben tu ouïes mal, renfrogna le véritable Dragon Slayer, qui ne semblait pas bien cerner le sens du mot "ouïe".

Levy mit un coup de coude à son ami, de sorte à bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir s'emporter pour rien, c'était pire quand il s'agissait d'un Baron, et de leur client qui plus est. Mais heureusement pour eux, il ne le prit pas mal et se contenta simplement de s'excuser une nouvelle fois avant de les inviter poliment à s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas situé à côté de l'âtre.

Ils s'exécutèrent et les deux mages ainsi que l'exceed s'installèrent confortablement, bientôt suivis du Baron qui s'asseya sur celui d'en face. Il avait toujours les yeux qui pétillaient devant l'arrivée du Dragon Slayer, bien que quelques instants auparavant, c'était Levy qu'il dévisageait.

–Alors comme ça, c'est vous le Dragon Slayer de Fairy tail ? Et vous êtes ?

–Gadjeel Redfox, se présenta t-il. Et la crevette à côté c'est Levy. Bon on peut parler de la mission ?

–Gadjeel ! s'énerva la dénommée.

–Quoi ?

La mage des mots soupira avant de s'excuser pour l'impolitesse de son ami, qui décidément était beaucoup trop impatient. Alphonse se contenta d'un signe de main, indiquant qu'il n'était pas vexé.

–Ce n'est rien, se contenta t-il de répondre sans perdre son sourire. On m'a prévenu que les chasseurs de dragons pouvaient se montrer impatients.

Gadjeel ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Il se contentait simplement de croiser les bras en tapant machinalement du pied, signe de son impatience. Le Baron le remarqua et décida donc de passer aux explications sur la mission.

–Bref, il se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. Comme vous l'avez probablement déjà remarqué, je suis féru de dragons. Un passionné je dirais même. Jusqu'à récemment, j'explorais les ruines du pays en solitaire dans l'espoir de découvrir de nouvelles choses au sujet de ces magnifique créatures.

–Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? s'empressa de questionner la bleutée qui semblait soudainement très intéressée.

–Des ossements en grande partie. Rien qui puisse vous intéresser. La jeune fille semblait déçue mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer. En fait, j'étais tellement dépité de ne rien trouver de plus intéressant que je songeais à arrêter ma carrière d'explorateur.

–Et c'est ce que t'as fait ? questionna Gajeel, sans même prendre la peine de vouvoyer son interlocuteur.

Sans un mot, le Baron se leva du sofa et alla près de la cheminée. Il posa son bras sur la bordure en pierre et sans un mot, se mit à contempler les flammes. Comme si elles accaparaient toute son attention, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une mine mélancolique. Levy et Lilly se questionnèrent sur ce subite changement d'expression. Gadjeel quant à lui, était affalé sur le sofa, les mains derrière la nuque, attendant simplement une réponse de la part de son client. Après un peu d'hésitation, il finit par reprendre la parole.

–Je ne voulais pas vraiment arrêter, confia t-il. Mais un jour on m'a annoncé que mon père était décédé.

–Oh ! je.. Je suis désolée, dit la bleutée, rapidement surenchérie par Lilly. Gadjeel ne disait toujours rien.

–Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'étions pas très proches lui et moi. Seulement, j'étais son seul et unique enfant. J'ai donc pu hériter de tout ce qu'il possédait, ce manoir y compris. Au départ je me suis dit que c'était peut être là l'occasion de laisser cette vie d'aventurier derrière moi et de profiter pleinement de ce qu'il m'avait laissé.

\- Mais ? s'impatienta le mage aux cheveux noirs.

Toujours en prenant son temps, le Baron vint se rasseoir devant les membres de Fairy Tail.

\- Avez-vous vu la montagne ? dit-il prestement, sans se soucier de passer du coq à l'âne.

Gadjeel, Lilly et Levy se regardèrent interloqués. En arrivant en ville, ils avaient effectivement pu apercevoir une grande montagne à quelques kilomètres de là. Mais ils ne voyaient pas le rapport avec leur mission.

–Oui nous l'avons vu, répondit Lilly, les bras croisés comme son coéquipier.

–Avec Syun j'avais décidé de m'y rendre, pour que ce soit ma dernière exploration avant de prendre ma retraite. Seulement voilà.., un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce que j'y ai découvert dépassait toutes mes attentes.

Le groupe semblait soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé par l'histoire de l'homme. Même Gadjeel tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il poursuivit après être bien sûr d'être écouté par tout le monde (et surtout Gadjeel).

–J'y ai découvert un temple dragon, déclara t-il d'une voix ferme.

Lilly et Gadjeel ne voyaient pas vraiment ce que cela représentait mais ce n'était pas le cas de Levy, qui sursauta de son siège.

–Un temple dragon ! répéta t-elle, captivée.

–Ok, on m'explique ? demanda le Dragon Slayer.

–Gadjeel ! Tu as été élevé par un dragon, tu devrais pourtant le savoir !

–Ah ? Parce que toi tu sais peut-être ?

–Bien sûr, affirma t-elle toute fière. Je l'ai lu dans un livre ! Levy bouillonnait d'excitation.

–Bon ben explique-moi, ronchonna t-il.

–Ces temples étaient des lieux de culte à la gloire des dragons.

–Tiens donc ! J'ai toujours cru que les humains et les dragons ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus, intervint Lilly.

–C'est vrai, mais voyez-vous, il semblerait que certaines religions vénéraient les dragons comme des dieux. Pour eux, ils étaient des messagers du ciel venus sur Earthland pour la libérer du mal, et quand je dis « mal », j'entends par là les humains. Selon eux, mourir des flammes d'un dragon était le seul moyen d'atteindre le Nirvana, répondit le Baron.

Gadjeel bailla tout en s'étirant de tout son long. Les explications, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

–Bref on peut abréger ? proposa t-il.

–Je vais tâcher de faire court. En gros lors de mon expédition dans la montagne, je suis tombé sur ce temple. Il était plein de gravures en tous genres. Seul bémol, ces gravures étaient tellement anciennes qu'il m'était impossible de les déchiffrer. En disant cela, il posa son regard sur la mage des mots en souriant. Et c'est là que vous intervenez mademoiselle Levy...

La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait même pas donné son nom complet. Elle s'empressa de rectifier cela.

–Mcgarden, dit-elle en réponse au silence du Baron.

–Et moi dans tout ça, je sers à quoi ? rouspéta Gadjeel qui se sentit mis de côté.

–Vous mon cher, je comptais sur votre connaissance des dragons. J'ignore encore les secrets que renferment ces anciens écrits, mais je suis persuadée que la présence d'une personne aillant vécu avec un véritable dragon nous sera utile.

Gadjeel n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il avait certes été élevé par un dragon, mais à part certaines attaques, Métalicana ne lui avait jamais appris grand chose sur les membres de son espèce. Mais bon, il préféra acquiescer sans rien dire. C'était pas dit qu'il aurait réellement besoin de lui, et au pire la crevette en saurait probablement plus que lui.

Après avoir terminé ses explications, le Baron Alphonse Drake se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'horizon était teinté d'une couleur orange. Avec un sourire discret, il regarda les membres du groupe.

–Il se fait tard, constata t-il. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de rester pour dîner ?

Le petit groupe accepta l'invitation sans broncher. Durant le repas, le Baron leur proposa de rester dormir ici. Proposition qui ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun hôtel dans la ville, et ils ne voulaient certainement pas dormir à la belle étoile. Une fois leurs repas (ou leur acier) avalés, Syun les mena à deux chambres : Lilly partagerait la chambre de Gadjeel. Non pas qu'on ne lui proposa pas d'avoir sa chambre pour la nuit, mais selon le mage, « un Dragon Slayer ne se sépare jamais de son chat ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent se coucher, se préparant mentalement pour leur expédition de demain.


	10. Chapter 10

*

Chapitre 10 : Douce nuit

Levy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, tout était sombre, ses yeux étaient humide et elle avait froid. Elle tenta de bouger mais impossible, ses mains étaient entravées par des chaînes en acier. Elle se mit à appeler à l'aide mais sa voix fit écho sans qu'on lui donne de réponse. Elle avait tellement peur. Le bas de son t-shirt était déchiré et un tatouage avait été gravé de force sur son ventre. Le symbole des Phantom Lord.

Elle essaya vainement de se débattre mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle avait trop mal. Son corps était recouvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses, et un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche. Intérieurement elle priait pour que tout cela s'arrête. Elle voulait rentrer à la guilde, retrouver ses amis et faire la fête. Entendre Natsu se disputer avec Grey, lui même assailli par les déclarations enflammées de Juvia. Elle voulait de nouveau rire avec Lucy. Entendre les répliques cinglantes de Elfman au sujet de la virilité des hommes. Être réconfortée par le sourire angélique de Mirajane. Boire un coup avec Cana, même si c'est surtout Cana qui buvait. Rire aux blagues d'Happy. Et surtout partir de nouveau en mission avec Jett et Droy.

A ce moment elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour être avec ceux qu'elle aime. Mais elle était ici, prisonnière de ses chaînes. La pensée de ses amis l'aidait à tenir, mais pour combien de temps. Rien que de penser à eux, des larmes lui coulèrent de nouveau. Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de pas arrivant dans sa direction. Une personne sortit de l'ombre. De long cheveux noirs hérissés, des yeux rouges, et un regard sadique. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Rien que son visage lui glaçait le sang. L'homme se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

–Hoï, crève pas tout de suite. J'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

Elle frissonna de peur. Elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Dans sa terreur elle ne parvint qu'à sortir un murmure de désespoir.

–Arrête... S'il te plaît... Gadjeel...

Sans un mot le dénommé se remit droit. Une lumière traversa son bras droit qui fut recouvert d'acier. Un

sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il brandissait le poing.

Un ricanement se fit entendre alors qu'il abattit son solide poing sur le visage de la bleutée.

Levy se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante et le corps recouvert de sueur. Elle bondit hors du lit pour allumer la lumière et se mit à regarder autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer d'être bien réveillée. Une fois certaine que son cauchemar en était bien un, elle se rassit sur le lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Cela faisait des mois que ses cauchemars avait cessé. Pourquoi réapparaissaient-ils si subitement ?

Instinctivement, elle posa une main tremblante sur son ventre, là où avait été gravé auparavant la marque des Phantom Lord. Pourquoi y pensait-elle encore ? Tout ça appartenait au passé. Cette guilde avait été dissoute et Gadjeel n'en faisait plus parti. Alors pourquoi ? Avait-elle encore peur de lui ? Elle se refusait à y croire. Il avait fait tant de choses pour se racheter. Il avait mainte fois risqué sa vie pour elle et pour Fairy Tail. Elle refusait d'admettre que le Dragon Slayer pouvait encore lui faire peur.

Trop chamboulée pour réfléchir convenablement, elle se leva une nouvelle fois puis sortit de la chambre. Elle devait boire avant de se recoucher, ça la calmerait. Elle marcha donc dans le long couloir menant à la cuisine jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec un grand homme aux cheveux noir, bien batti et surtout torse nu.

–Ga.. Gadjeel ? Dit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Le Dragon Slayer était dos au mur, les bras croisé et le regard perçant comme à son habitude.

–Ah ? T'es la crevette ?

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Elle ignorait si c'était à cause de son rêve ou si c'était simplement parce qu'il était torse nu, mais la jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

–Je t'ai entendu crié. Ça va ?

Elle avait crié, vraiment ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Mais en réfléchissant elle se souvint que pendant la période ou elle faisait des cauchemars, certaine filles de Fairy Hills lui avaient dit qu'elle hurlait durant son sommeil. Si ça lui était encore arrivé, c'était vraiment la honte. Et puis soudain elle réalisa une chose. La chambre de Gadjeel était complètement à l'opposé de la sienne, comment avait-il fait pour l'entendre ? Elle hésita, puis se décida à poser la question.

–Tu m'as entendue ?

Sans répondre directement, il pointa un doigt vers son oreille.

–Je suis un Dragon Slayer, j'entends tout, finit-il par dire.

Soudain les joues de la bleutée prirent une teinte cramoisie, avant que cette dernière ne déclare gênée.

–Tu.. Tu m'espionnais ?

Gadjeel pouffa de rire avant de répondre avec un sourire carnassier.

–J'ai dit que j'entendais, pas que j'écoutais.

–J'espère bien, réprimanda t-elle en détournant le regard. Et tu pourrais au moins mettre un pyjama ! Continua t-elle sans s'arrêter de rougir.

–J'dors toujours comme ça.

Un blanc s'installa subitement. C'était une scène assez inhabituelle. Lui et elle dans un manoir, au beau milieu de la nuit, torse nu pour l'un et en nuisette pour l'autre. C'est finalement Levy qui brisa le silence.

–Tu t'es levé juste pour ça ?

–Nan.

Voyant que son amie attendait une réponse plus concrète, il poursuivit en soupirant.

–Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit, avoua t-il. Tous ses murs, et ses longs couloirs. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, c'est angoissant...

Levy se contenta de regarder le Dragon Slayer sans rien dire. Ce silence avait quelque chose de gênant. Gadjeel ne disait rien non plus, il attendait juste que son amie lui réponde. Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle semblait juste... Hésiter ? Hésiter à faire quoi ? Ça il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais finalement la jeune fille lâcha un sourire tout en empoignant le bras du garçon aux yeux rouges.

–Hoï, tu fais quoi la ?

–Tu vas voir, suis moi ! ordonna t-elle en le tirant dans sa direction.

Au départ un peu hésitant, il se laissa tout de même entraîner par son amie, qui l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il avait emprunter plus tôt. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dehors sans attendre. Le Dragon Slayer resta quand à lui perplexe un instant, mais finit par la suivre.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais du soir lui caressa le visage. Pas un bruit ne se dégageait de la pénombre et le ciel n'était éclairé que par la lumière des étoiles, qui brillaient dans le ciel.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit pas la mage des mots. Il l'appela pas son prénom quelques fois, jusqu'à avoir finalement une réponse. La voix provenait des jardins du Baron. Gadjeel marcha en direction de la douce voix. Il la suivit jusqu'à tomber sur Levy. Allongée par terre, dos a l'herbe et le regard pointé vers les étoiles.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? finit-il par demander.

–Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prend l'air.

–En pleine nuit ?

–C'est toi qui n'aimais pas le manoir, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant d'abord en direction des constellations. Le ciel était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage avant de répondre.

–Héhé, tu me connais bien crevette.

Sans plus attendre il alla s'avachir à son tour au côté de son amie. Tous deux se mirent à admirer le ciel. Ce vent frais. Cette herbe légèrement humide, et surtout ces étoiles qui captaient leurs regards comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. A ce moment ils ne pensèrent plus à rien. Ni à leur mission. Ni à leurs angoisses ou à leurs rêves. Ils étaient juste là. Tranquilles et calmes. Il n'y avait que les tremblements de Levy qui perturbaient Gadjeel.

–T'as froid ? Demanda-il calmement.

–Non... ça va, mentit-elle.

Le Dragon Slayer soupira. Sans un mot il s'approcha délicatement de la jeune fille et passa son bras sous elle. Levy sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit une main passer sous sa colonne vertébrale.

–Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua t-elle.

–Hoï calme. Je veux juste pas que tu crèves de froid.

Sans se justifier d'avantage, il entraîna la jeune fille près de lui. Cette dernière paniqua encore un peu plus, mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte. Gadjeel avait raison, ses bras musclés parvenaient à la réchauffer sans mal. Et au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner, malgré le fait que la situation actuelle avait tout de gênant. Et ses joues cramoisies étaient là pour en témoigner. Cela dit elle ne fit rien, elle se laissa simplement blottir contre le mage d'acier.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche d'un garçon. C'était une sensation étrange, mais aussi très agréable. Et bizarrement le fait que le garçon en question soit Gadjeel rendait l'instant encore plus agréable. C'était certainement le seul homme dans tout Fiore qui pouvait être blotti à moitié nu contre une fille sans avoir la moindre arrière pensée. Enfin, lui et Natsu. Mais cette qualité n'avait pas que des bons côtés. Parfois Levy se questionnait sur leur relation. Ces temps-ci ils traînaient toujours ensemble et s'entraînaient aussi ensemble. Lorsqu'elle lisait à la guilde, Gadjeel venait toujours s'asseoir près d'elle. Ils ne discutaient même pas. Il venait juste près d'elle. Et il la regardait lire sans rien dire... Parfois durant des heures. Leur relation était étrange. En fait, à bien y réfléchir c'était Gadjeel qui était étrange. Il semblait proche de Levy mais se moquait d'elle tout le temps. Il était également proche des autres membres de la guilde, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la même chose. C'était comme si elle et lui avaient une relation privilégiée. Peut-être était-ce le cas... Ou peut-être ce faisait-elle des idées ? Mais au final elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandait ce qu'ils étaient. Étaient-ils juste des amis ? Ou y avait-il plus entre eux ?

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le son de la voix du chasseur de dragons.

–Hey regarde ça ! dit-il, en pointant une étoile filante du doigt.

–Il faut faire un vœu, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

–Pourquoi ?

–C'est la tradition.

–Ah ? Moi quand j'étais petit c'était pas du tout comme ça.

–Ah oui ? Et c'était comment ?

Gadjeel se redressa pour mieux contempler le ciel, mettant par la même occasion fin à leur étreinte, au plus grand malheur de Levy.

–Ben... A l'époque je dormais tout le temps à la belle étoile avec Métalicana. Et quand il y avait une étoile filante, le premier qui la voyait devait donner un gage à l'autre.

–Vraiment ?

–Ouaip, un jour il m'a fait bouffer une chenille ce salaud ! s'exclama t-il en riant avec entrain. Levy put apercevoir dans le regard du mage une sensation qu'elle connaissait bien. Derrière son rire se cachait de la nostalgie, mêlée à un sentiment de mélancolie. Bien évidemment il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la jeune fille avait le don de voir à travers les gens. C'était son petit talent à elle. Qui sait, peut-être avait t-elle vu le vrai visage de Gadjeel le jour où elle l'avait rencontrer. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle aurait pardonné aussi facilement les horreurs qu'il avait commis.

Le regard du jeune homme, qui était jusque là uniquement pointé vers les étoiles, se dirigea vers les yeux bleus azur de la mage des mots. Ils se regardèrent furtivement avant qu'elle ne reprenne la discussion.

–Ton père... Il te manque ?

Surpris par cette question, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il détourna le regard quelques instant avant de finalement se résigner.

–Un peu, avoua t-il un ton amer.

Elle voyait qu'elle avait par accident touché la corde sensible. Elle aussi détourna le regard en s'excusant.

–C'est rien. Et puis.. Son départ a pas eu que des mauvais côtés.

Levy le regarda de nouveau, intriguée. Sans s'y attendre, Gadjeel lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

–Ça ma permis de rencontrer un paquet de types cools, continua t-il.

La jeune fille se mit aussitôt à rougir.

–Hihi...

–Pourquoi tu souris Crevette ?

–Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose.

–Ah ouais ?

–Oui... J'ai un gage ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Le brun sourit à son tour.

–Je vois. J'y réfléchirai.

–Pas quelque chose de trop sadique !

–Je te promet rien, ricana t-il.

Les deux amis rirent ensemble pendant un moment. Et sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille posa peu à peu sa tête contre l'épaule du Dragon Slayer. Elle avait totalement oublié ses cauchemars. A présent, seul l'instant comptait. Elle se sentait bien contre lui. Blottie, réchauffée. Et surtout, en sécurité.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voici le onzième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Un grand merci à Sarah et Scorpon pour leurs commentaires, c'est toujours aussi motivant

Chapitre 11 : Une longue marche

–On est presque arrivés ! Dit un homme à haute voix.

Ce matin là, le Baron Alphonse ainsi que les deux mages et l'exceed avaient engagé très tôt leur ascension vers la montagne. La route n'avait pas été de tout repos, et les jambes de Levy commençaient à fatiguer.

–Hoï, tu tiens le coup Crevette ? Demanda Gadjeel tout en l'aidant à escalader un bout du chemin plus pentu que les autres.

–Ça va, affirma t-elle en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait. Mais son mensonge se voyait à des kilomètres. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante au fil de leur avancée.

–Tu veux qu'on s'arrête un peu ? Proposa l'exceed qui volait autour des deux mages. Le Baron quand à lui avait déjà une bonne avance sur eux, signe qu'il était bien plus habitué à l'escalade que Gadjeel et Levy. Bien qu'en réalité le Dragon Slayer traînait volontairement le pas pour ne pas laisser son amie en retrait.

–Ça va aller je vous assure.

Gadjeel et Lilly se fixèrent un instant avant de regarder de nouveau Levy. Elle semblait décidé.

–Ok.. C'est comme tu veux, se résignèrent-ils.

Après quelques kilomètres en plus, Gadjeel remarqua que son amie avait soudainement beaucoup plus de mal à avancer. Elle marchait avec une grande difficulté, les deux mains posées sur la lanière de sa sacoche. Gadjeel pencha discrètement la tête sur le côté, de sorte à avoir une bonne vu sur la sacoche. Il regarda plus attentivement à l'endroit où avait été inscrit le sort "Light" et remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y était plus.

–T'es sérieuse là ?! S'exclama t-il.

–Pardon ? Dit-elle, surprise.

Gadjeel s'élança vers son amie et lui arracha la sacoche des mains en grognant.

–T'aurais pu me dire que ton sort faisait plus effet ! En disant ça, il pesa rapidement l'objet en cuir, qui était sacrément lourd.

–Qu.. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et rend moi ma sacoche !

–Calme toi Crevette, je veux juste te donner un coup de main.

–Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Protesta t-elle. Elle en avait marre d'être toujours considérée comme celle qui devait être aidée. Droy et Jett le faisaient déjà, et ça l'agaçait au plus au point.

–Tu es à bout de souffle, c'est la preuve que tu en as besoin !

–J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, protesta t-elle de nouveau en essayant de récupérer la sacoche des mains du Dragon Slayer, qui ne semblait pas décidé à la rendre.

Chacun tirait d'un côté pour ne pas la laisser à l'autre, jusqu'au moment ou elle leur échappa des mains, faisant tomber de nombreux livres.

–Bien joué ! Pesta la bleutée en se baissant pour ramasser les ouvrages.

–C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à me laisser faire ! Grommela t-il en se baissant à son tour.

–Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide j'ai dit !

Il ne l'écouta pas, et commença à ranger les livres. Entre deux bouquins il vit un ouvrage à la couverture turquoise qu'il reconnut immédiatement. C'était celui qu'elle lisait hier à la guilde.

–Hoï, oublie pas celui là. Il tendit le livre à Levy qui le rangea rapidement dans la sacoche.

–Merci..

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils finirent par ranger les livres restants, puis une fois cela fait Gadjeel reprit la parole.

–C'est ton petit ami qui te l'a offert ?

La jeune fille lâcha un hoquet de surprise en rougissant violemment.

–Quoi ?!!!

–Hoï pas la peine de crier.

–Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

–Ben Mirajane a dit que c'était un garçon qui te l'avait donné alors...

–Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! S'écria t-elle tout en reprenant la marche. On doit se dépêcher, le Baron doit nous attendre, enchaîna t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le Dragon Slayer d'acier soupira avant d'emboîter le pas à son amie.

Une fois le sommet de la montagne atteint, le petit groupe s'engouffra dans une épaisse forêt aux allures sinistre. Les mages de Fairy Tail ne disaient rien, se contentant de suivre leurs guide. Vers le début d'après midi ils décidèrent de s'installer au bord d'un grand arbre pour s'y reposer et déjeuner. Alphonse avait déjà prévu tout ce qu'il fallait. Il mangèrent donc tous leurs repas à l'exception de Gadjeel qui fixait la nourriture sans la toucher.

–Mh.. Vous n'avez pas faim monsieur Redfox ?

–C'est à dire que.. Il ne mange pas la même nourriture que nous, Intervint la jeune mage. Voyant l'air interrogateur de son client, elle décida qu'une démonstration valait mieux qu'une explication.

Elle pointa son index devant elle et commença à dessiner des lettres magiques, avant de terminer en prononçant une incantation.

–Solid Script : Iron !

Devant elle les lettres se matérialisèrent pour former un gros morceau d'acier sculpté en forme du mot "Iron". Sans demander l'autorisation, Gadjeel saisit le morceau d'acier et croqua goulûment dedans. Alphonse en resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-il manger ça ?

–Merchi Chrevette !

–Gadjeel, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, soupira la bleutée avant de reprendre son repas.

Le Baron était toujours surpris par ce qu'il était en train de voir. En grand connaisseur de dragon qu'il était, il savait que les Dragon Slayer pouvaient régénérer leur force et leur magie en mangeant l'élément en accord avec leur pouvoir. Mais là, il s'agissait d'acier pur.

–Vous... Vous arrivez vraiment à manger ça ?

–Ben ouais, répondit Gadjeel en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.

–Mais vous ne pourrez pas le digérer.. Si ?

–Je le digère très bien moi, abrégea t-il dans l'espoir de finir son repas sans avoir à répondre aux questions agaçantes de son client.

Le mage avala le dernier morceau, et s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol herbeux en attendant que ses compagnon de route finissent à leur tour.

–C'est vraiment prodigieux, commenta le Baron avec un sourire empli d'émerveillement. J'ai vraiment de la chance de pouvoir effectuer cette quête à vos côtés, j'en apprend encore plus sur les Dragon Slayers.

–Content pour toi, répondit Gadjeel sans conviction.

Le groupe finit de manger et se prépara à repartir, lorsque Dragon Slayer ce stoppa. Il regarda soudainement autour de lui en écarquillant les yeux.

–Monsieur Redfox, tout va bien ?

La mage ne répondit pas, il se contenta de balayer du regard la forêt, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. En voyant son ami soudainement sur le qui-vive, Levy s'approcha de lui.

–Gadjeel, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

–Je le sens..

–Tu le sens ? eépéta t-elle, dubitative.

Le mage porta de nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille avant de lui répondre.

–L'odeur que j'ai senti à la gare, celle qui ressemblait à mon père. Elle est là.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Lilly quant à lui garda son calme. Il prit son envol et monta en altitude jusqu'à être au dessus des arbres. De là il scruta les alentours. Il ne vit rien.

–Au moins une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un dragon, assura t-il.

–Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrogea Levy.

Le Baron, qui était resté en retrait commençait à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre à la situation.

–Bon sang mais de quoi parlez-vous ?!

–Ça serait trop long à vous expliquer, répondit Lilly. Gadjeel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le mage d'acier réfléchit un instant. On ne savait pas de qui ou de quoi pouvait provenir cette odeur. Si c'était un ennemi, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide. Et puis il s'en voudrait de mettre Levy en danger.

En pleine réflexion, il ne remarqua pas la main qui se posa sur son avant bras. En tournant le regard il constata qu'il s'agissait de la mage des mots. Elle arborait un grand sourire.

–Gadjeel, allons voir ce que c'est, si ça se trouve on s'inquiète pour rien.

–Ouais mais...

–Tu t'en fais encore pour moi ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais Levy sentit qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle soupira en reprenant.

–Je ne suis pas faible tu sais. Tu devrais apprendre à avoir un peu plus confiance en tes compagnons.

Le jeune homme serra des dents. Elle marquait un point. Mais il avait néanmoins un mauvais pressentiment. Et ça, la fille du groupe le remarqua immédiatement. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en lâchant le bras de son ami.

–J'avance avec le client. Tu nous rejoins une fois que tu auras terminé.

–Levy c'est dangereux, on devrait...

–Je sais me défendre ! Fais moi confiance pour une fois.

Les deux mage se fixèrent un instant, puis la jeune fille fit volte-face.

–Monsieur Drake, continuons.

–Je t'accompagne, proposa Lilly.

Levy ne contesta pas, et le groupe de trois reprit le chemin prévu initialement. Mais avant de trop s'éloigner la voix de Gadjeel les intercepta.

–Hoï Crevette !

A l'entente de son surnom, la dite se retourna. Le visage du mage affichait un sourire inquiet.

–Fais gaffe à toi, ok ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant et le groupe se sépara. Le baron, Lilly et Levy partirent en direction du temple. Et Gadjeel s'engouffra plus profondément dans la forêt, vers l'endroit où il avait senti l'odeur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le temple dragon

Le groupe, à présent allégé d'un membre, se dirigeait vers le temple. C'est seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'ils virent enfin apparaître au milieu des arbres, une sorte de grande église en pierre.

–Nous y sommes, Indiqua le Baron en pointant l'ancien temple du doigt. Il était délabré : des racines s'accrochaient le long de ce qui restait des murs, et la porte principale était totalement détruite. Sans faire plus attention à l'aspect de l'endroit, Levy emboîta le pas à ses compagnons et entra la première. A l'intérieur se trouvait de nombreux éléments pouvant rappeler une église ordinaire, à la différence que les statues servant à prier les dieux avait ici été remplacée par des crânes de dragons taillés dans la pierre.

La chose la plus frappante était sûrement les symboles anciens qui recouvraient l'intégralité du temple. Il y en avait partout, du sol, jusqu'au plafond, en passant par les murs et les statues.

Levy s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'une des représentations en pierre. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des gravures aussi anciennes.

–C'est du draconique ? Consulta t-elle.

–Tous à fait. Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi ce temple a un grand intérêt pour moi, En disant ces mots, il admira les lieux comme il l'avait certainement fait lors de sa première visite. A le voir ainsi on aurait dit un enfant découvrant le monde. Et à ses yeux c'était peut être le cas, pour lui son monde se résumait à la recherche sur les dragons, et il devait sûrement être à l'apogée de sa carrière, pensa la jeune fille.

–Bien, faites ce pourquoi je vous engage, proposa t-il. Je meurs d'envie de savoir tout ce que renferment ces écrits.

Levy acquiesça en souriant. Elle posa sa lourde sacoche au sol et en sortit une paire de lunettes ainsi que plusieurs livres qu'elle étala sur un banc de pierre. Grasse à ses ouvrages et ses connaissances, elle pourra facilement traduire les gravures. Mais ça risquait de lui prendre un certain temps. Le draconique n'était pas ce qu'elle maîtrisait le mieux.

–Bon, commençons.

Elle mit les lunettes et commença à lire les écrits. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas une paire de lunettes ordinaire. La magie qui les habitait permettait à son possesseur de lire à une grande vitesse. C'est donc en avalant une quantité incroyable d'informations qu'elle commença sa traduction.

Le mage d'acier fonçait tête baissée, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était obnubilé que par une seule chose : l'odeur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il y avoir une personne avec une odeur similaire à son père ? Et surtout pourquoi le suivait-elle ?

Gadjeel sauta sur un arbre et continua sa poursuite en sautant à toute allure de branche en branche. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par apercevoir au loin une personne, sautant elle aussi de branche en branche. Mais impossible de l'identifier, il ou elle portait une longue cape noire à capuche.

–Je te tiens ! S'écria t-il. Bien décidé à rattraper le fuyard, il poussa de toutes ses force sur ses jambes et effectua un saut prodigieux, le plaçant au dessus de la personne en noir. Dans un même mouvement il brandit son poing qui prit soudainement une couleur métallique. Retombant rapidement vers son adversaire, il hurla le nom de sa technique.

–Poing d'acier du dragon !

Prêt à s'abattre sur son ennemi, il mit toutes ses forces dans ce coup. Mais lorsqu'il fut à peine à un mètre de sa cible, cette dernière se retourna avec une vitesse surhumaine. Tout en faisant face au Dragon Slayer, il mit ses paumes devant lui et prononça une brève incantation.

–Green pulse !

Soudain une vive lumière verte projeta Gadjeel au loin et le fit s'écraser lourdement au sol.

–Putain ! Il est rapide, Grogna t-il en se relevant difficilement.

Il grinça des dents en voyant le fuyard s'éloigner de lui. Hors de question de le laisser s'échapper ! Il prit une grande inspiration. Une fois assez de magie accumulée, il la laissa se déchaîner avec son attaque maîtresse.

–Hurlement du dragon d'acier !!!

Un imposant tourbillon magique sortit de la bouche du mage, qui hurlait sa technique à plein poumon. L'ouragan composé de particules métalliques était tellement puissant qu'il en arracha les arbres alentours, et surtout, il toucha de plein fouet le fuyard.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, le mage s'élança à l'endroit de l'impact. Outre les arbres arrachés, le hurlement avait également créé une imposante traînée de terre, avec à sa fin, ce qui semblait être les restes du corps de sa cible.

–Voyons qui se cache derrière cette cape, dit-il en s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la personne au sol.

Une fois devant lui, il tira sur la cape et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait rien. Il ne restait que ce vêtement mais celui qui le portait avait disparu.

–C'est pas vrai, merde !

Fou de rage il jeta le tissu au sol et renifla les alentours. Malheureusement l'odeur avait disparu.

Qui était ce type ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et surtout pourquoi le suivait-il ?

Le mage se gratta la tête en essayant de trouver une réponse à ses questions. Mais rien ne lui vint, jusqu'au moment où un mauvais pressentiment lui traversa l'esprit. Il leva les yeux en direction du temple, à présent visible au loin. Et si ce n'était pas lui que ce type suivait ?

Sans perdre plus de temps, il s'élança à toute allure en direction du temple.

et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré sa taille assez réduite.

je tien à m'excuser à la fois pour ce chapitre court et également pour l'attente. Ayant repris le travail j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire... désolé U/U


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Un invité surprise

Un soupir las raisonna dans le temple. Lilly qui était adossé contre une cloison semblait trouver le temps long. Et pour cause, rien ne s'était passé depuis leur arrivée. Le baron Alphonse avait déjà fouillé le temple de fond en comble lors de sa première visite, et Levy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de regarder les murs, lisant l'ensemble à grande vitesse tout en traduisant les textes à l'aide d'un livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Faire ces deux choses simultanément lui demandait une grande concentration, et les deux hommes avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger. Ils s'efforçaient donc de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Tapant machinalement du pied, il serrait les dents, le regard crispé. Il faut dire que l'exceed était un homme d'action, au même titre que Gadjeel, et rester des heures dans une salle à ne rien faire ne lui convenait pas du tout. La patience presque à bout, il se risqua à poser la question fatidique.

–Hum... C'est bientôt terminé ? Demanda t-il avec hésitation.

Son amie ne répondit pas, se contentant de traduire habilement chaque mot, comme elle l'avait fait jusque la, ignorant totalement la question de son ami.

–Je n'aurais pas dû demander, dit mollement l'exceed.

Mais à sa grande surprise sa phrase déclencha une réaction de la part de son amie. La jeune fille respira un grand coup et se retourna vers son compagnon en refermant le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Pendant une seconde Lilly eut comme un doute. Avait-elle réussi ? Mais cette dernière se contenta de faire volte face en direction de l'ancienne table en bois. Elle y posa son livre et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour y sortir une petite gourde qu'elle but à gros goulot. A ce moment l'exceed remarqua les gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient sur son front : traduire l'ensemble des écrits avait dû être un exercice plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le baron et Lilly se lancèrent un regard inquiet, la mine fatiguée de Levy n'indiquait en rien si elle avait réussi ou non, et ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

–A... Alors ? Se risqua leur client. Le baron ravala sa salive en fixant la jeune fille comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est finalement après quelques secondes après avoir repris son souffle qu'elle répondit.

–J'ai... J'ai réussi, finit-elle par dire avec un large sourire.

A ses mots le visage du Baron s'illumina.

–Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! Dites moi vite ce que ces écrits signifient.

–Attendez, il faut d'abord que je les note pour ne pas les oublier, temporisa t-elle en saisissant de sa sacoche un bloc note. Elle écrivit rapidement dessus et déchira la feuille qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Ce dernier la saisit puis la lu rapidement... Un peu trop rapidement même. Son sourire disparut presque immédiatement après avoir posé ses mains sur la note.

–C'est... Une blague ? Demanda t-il avec un air mauvais.

Intrigué, l'exceed planait au dessus de l'homme pour avoir une meilleure vision. A sa grande surprise, ce qui était noté dessus n'avait rien d'une longue traduction, au contraire ce qui y était inscrit aurait sans mal pu tenir sur un post-it.

Lilly écarquilla les yeux en lançant un regard d'incompréhension vers sa camarade.

–C'est tout ? Dit-il mollement.

–Oui, affirma t-elle.

La bleutée sentit les regards posés sur elle, mélange de stupéfaction et de colère. Et pour cause, il y avait de quoi, car le message sur la feuille disait simplement : « Celui maîtrisant la voix du dragon, ouvrira le chemin vers le pouvoir ». C'était à la fois énigmatique et sans grand intérêt.

En venant ici, le Baron Alphonse avait espéré sincèrement pouvoir y déchiffrer des textes uniques. Peut-être une histoire sur les dragons, ou des explications sur leur culte, et pourquoi pas même (soyons fous) la raison de la construction de ce temple. La déception du Baron était indescriptible, et peu à peu elle se transforma en colère, puis en rage.

–Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ?! S'écria t-il en frappant un mur. Tout ce temps et tous ces efforts pour « ça » ? Regardez-moi toutes ces gravures ! Vous avez le culot de me dire qu'elle ne se résume qu'à ça ?! Il frappa une nouvelle fois le mur, cette fois-ci plus violemment. Son regard s'était totalement transformé, on aurait dit un fou sortant d'un asile. Le gentil et serviable Baron de Morséchit avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à une autre personne.

En voyant son amie sursauter, l'Exceed s'était instinctivement placé devant elle, prêt à se transformer si le Baron refusait de se calmer. Mais la bleutée reprit vite son sang-froid et alla d'elle même se rapprocher de l'homme.

–C'est pourtant la vérité, insista t-elle. Le draconique est une langue extrêmement compliquée, et même si cette phrase est écrite de différentes façons, toutes les gravures du temple signifient la même chose, tenta t-elle d'un air hésitant.

Un silence s'installa entre les différents membres du groupes, tandis que Lilly restait en alerte. La jeune mage quant à elle s'approcha davantage du Baron, jusqu'à lui placer une main réconfortante sur épaule.

–C'est tout ce que ça dit... On ne peut rien faire de plus, continua t-elle.

–Je vois, reprit-il plus calmement.

Sa respiration revint progressivement à la normale et lentement son visage se décrispa. Il était de nouveau le Baron que tout le monde connaissait.

–Vous... Vous avez raison.. Excusez-moi de m'être emporté, lâcha t-il d'un petit rire gêné avant de reprendre : Je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça, Syun me le rappelle souvent.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration avant d'aller récupérer son sac.

–Que faites-vous ? Questionna l'exceed.

–Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je prépare mes affaires pour le retour.

–Donc vous abandonnez ?

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire immédiatement tiquer le baron.

–Et que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ?! Si ces gravures son inutiles, alors ce temple l'est aussi !

Le chat volant répondit négativement de la tête. Son geste semblait exaspéré, comme si il détenait une évidence que ses compagnons n'arrivaient pas à cerner.

–Si j'étais vous je n'en serais pas si certain. Levy, que disaient les gravures déjà ?

Un peu pris de court, la jeune fille s'empressa de ramasser le morceau de papier qu'Alphonse avait froissé puis jeté au sol. Elle le déchiffonna un peu et relut rapidement.

–Ça disait très exactement « Celui maîtrisant la voix du dragon, ouvrira le chemin vers le pouvoir ». Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

–A ton avis ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas par hasard quelqu'un qui « Maîtrise la voix du dragon » ?

A ces mots, la jeune fille eut comme un déclic. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Cette fois-ci c'est tout sourire qu'elle regarda le Baron avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

–Je crois que finalement notre quête ne s'arrête pas là.

Face à l'incompréhension de son client, Levy s'apprêtait à lui expliquer où elle voulait en venir, quand soudain une voix inconnue la stoppa.

–Désolé, mais je crois que pour vous le voyage s'arrête bel et bien.

Surpris, tout le monde regarda en direction de la vieille porte. Un homme se tenait sous l'encadrement, le soleil dans son dos cachait son visage. Levy eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une lumière émeraude s'échappa de la paume de l'inconnu, et vint la frapper de plein fouet.

(Et voilà. j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je m'excuse pour mon absence et je remercie ceux qui ont commenté mon dernier chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain, je peut juste vous dire qu'il risque d'être assez long et sûrement riche en révélation.)


	14. Chapter 14

Salut les gens. Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai voulu m'appliquer sur ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

un grand merci à Cicidy, Scorpon et Sarah pour vos commentaires, c'est vous qui me motiver à continuer :)

Chapitre 14 : Échappatoire

La vague d'énergie s'abattit violemment sur l'une des parois du temple. Levy qui s'était faite surprendre par cette attaque, avait instinctivement fermé les yeux et si Lilly n'avait pas eu le réflexe de voler à son secours, la pauvre mage serait sans doute morte.

–M... Merci, balbutia t-elle en se faisant reposer au sol par l'homme-chat, à présent sous forme de combat.

–De rien, mais ne baisse pas ta garde, répondit l'exceed en dirigeant son regard en direction de l'attaquant. L'homme qui avait lancé les hostilités était toujours là, droit comme un I. Les deux mages en profitèrent pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il était grand, environ 1m90 et entièrement vêtu de noir. Son visage froid n'exprimait aucune émotion, seul son regard émeraude semblait réagir, scrutant l'endroit à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un.

–Te voilà enfin, murmura t-il pour lui même en s'approchant du Baron d'un pas assuré. Alphonse, surpris par l'attaque qu'avait failli subir sa traductrice, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, pétrifié de peur. L'homme en noir semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence des mages de Fairy Tail, ou plutôt, se forçait-il à les ignorer. ?

Le nouvel arrivant se rapprocha à quelques centimètres du Baron, le dominant de toute sa taille. Le soleil frappant l'homme dans le dos ne faisait qu'accentuer la terreur d'Alphonse qui se trouvait dans son ombre, comme si cette dernière pouvait l'aspirer dans un gouffre de ténèbres. Voir le regard terrifié et paniqué du Baron semblait amuser l'étrange personne lorsqu'un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

–Depuis le temps que j'attends ça, ricana t-il tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux verdâtres, comme si il cherchait lui même à calmer une sorte d'excitation passagère. Depuis combien de temps je te cherche Drake ? Huit ans ? Neuf ans ? Dix peut-être ? Et finalement c'est en pourchassant un impur que je tombe sur toi, et dans un temple dragon de surcroît. C'est plutôt ironique, non ?

Le Baron ne disait toujours rien. Paralysé par la peur il tenta de parler, mais ses plaintes ressemblaient davantage à des bredouillements incompréhensibles qu'à de véritables phrases.

–T... Toi ? Parvient-il finalement à articuler, avec bien du mal. C... Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

–Je viens pourtant de te le dire non ? Il s'agit de l'impur que tu as engagé, ton garde du corps, le mage d'acier.

A l'entente du mot « acier », Levy comprit immédiatement de qui il parlait. Déduisant que cette homme était celui dont Gadjeel avait senti la présence, une vague de panique s'empara d'elle.

–Où est-il ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! S'écria t-elle, attirant ainsi de nouveau l'attention sur elle.

–Tiens, tu n'es pas morte toi ? Qu'importe, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, dit-il en posant de nouveau son regard sur le Baron. J'ai des choses à régler avec cet homme, si tu veux t'enfuir c'est maintenant ou jamais, car quand j'en aurai terminé je compte bien anéantir tous ceux qui auront l'intention de m'importuner...

Lilly qui en avait assez entendu décida de dégainer sans attendre, et profita que son adversaire soit le dos tourné pour venir le menacer de sa lame, la plaçant juste contre le cou.

–Écoute moi bien toi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni ce que tu as à voir avec le Baron, mais sache que je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, et dans ma guilde nous avons des principes. Ne jamais abandonner son client est l'un d'entre eux.

L'homme aux cheveux vert ricana de nouveau, il tourna lentement son regard vers Lilly et le dévisagea comme si il venait de remarquer sa présence.

–Oh je vois ! Tu es le chat de tout à l'heure, tu peux changer de forme, j'en conclus donc que tu es un Exceed. Voilà qui est intéressant...

A ces mots, l'homme se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, et dans un même mouvement projeta une puissante onde de choc sur Lilly qui fut brutalement propulsé à l'extérieur du temple. Son coup fut tellement rapide que l'Exceed n'eut rien le temps de voir venir. A présent, dos au sol il se sentait comme paralysé, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Mais ce qui était le plus amoché était sa fierté. Il tenait un ennemi à bout de lame et en une fraction de seconde c'est lui qui se retrouvait en mauvaise posture. Pas question de se laisser faire. D'où il était, il pouvait entendre l'homme ricaner : ce rire ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère, et c'est cette colère qui lui donna la force de se relever. Mais plus encore que sa rage de vaincre, il était conscient que Levy était encore dans le temple, et que seule, elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il devait attirer son adversaire à l'extérieur, mais comment ?

Pendant ce temps, l'homme qui ricanait avait posé son attention sur la jeune mage qu'il regardait avec un certain amusement.

–Ahahah si tu savais à quel point c'est drôle de te voir paniquer ! Maintenant que tu as vu de quoi je suis capable tu commences à regretter de ne pas t'être enfuie n'est-ce pas ?

–Désolée de te décevoir, je ne suis peut-être pas très forte mais je suis loin d'être lâche, comme l'a dit mon ami, on abandonne pas un client !

–Oh oh ! Voila qui est intéressant... Bien, dans ce cas finissons-en.

Une goutte de sueur commença à perler sur le front de Levy. Sa respiration se faisait plus irrégulière tandis que son cœur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'approchait d'elle. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que la jeune fille avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Pendant que son ennemi s'en était pris à Lilly, la mage en avait profité pour préparer un sort qui lui permettrait peut-être de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, et cette chose, ou plutôt cette personne était le Baron. Nul doute qu'avec son sort elle pourrait sûrement s'échapper pour rejoindre son ami exceed, mais qu'adviendrait-il de son client ? Il se ferait sûrement tuer si il restait seul avec lui. En admettant qu'elle lance son sort tout de suite, ça ne durerait que quelques secondes, et le Baron n'étant pas au courant de son plan il ne pourrait pas réagir en conséquence. De plus il était actuellement choqué psychologiquement. Elle ne savait pas ce que cette homme lui avait fait par le passé, mais une chose est sûre, sa simple présence avait énormément effrayé son client, au point qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas bouger de lui même.

Levy était face à un affreux dilemme, devait-elle prendre le risque de laisser le Baron là et s'enfuir ? Ou au contraire tenter le tout pour le tout en essayant d'aider son client ? Devait-elle penser d'abord à sa survie ou prendrait-elle le risque de mourir avec lui ?

En même temps qu'elle réfléchissait son opposant s'approchait doucement d'elle tandis qu'elle cherchait à retarder l'inéluctable en reculant de son côté. Mais maintenant son temps de réflexion était écoulé, elle était littéralement dos au mur et son ennemi juste devant elle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à lancer son sortilège. Son choix était à présent fait, elle ne pourrait pas à la fois se tirer d'affaire et sauver son client, elle n'aurait jamais le temps. Et même si ça lui fendait le cœur de devoir abandonner quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se consolait en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il ne tuerait pas le Baron tout de suite, et qu'avec encore plus de chance elle aurait le temps de retrouver Gadjeel et ainsi vaincre cet homme ensemble. D'ailleurs comment allait-il ? Malgré sa demande l'homme avait refusé de lui avouer ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Et si il était mort ? Non, elle se refuser à y croire. Rien que l'idée qu'il soit mort lui était inconcevable, il ne pouvait pas mourir... Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Étrangement, malgré la mort qui lui faisait face et l'angoisse que son sort ne suffise pas à la sortir de là, ce qui la terrifiait le plus était d'imaginer Gadjeel mort. C'était assez ironique en sachant qu'à une époque elle l'avait détesté au plus au point, et à présent il était devenu la personne pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait le plus... La vie était vraiment étrange parfois.

Soudain une lumière émeraude jaillit du poing de l'homme ce qui eut immédiatement effet de sortir Levy de sa rêverie.

–Attendez ! S'exclama t-elle. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'homme attendit effectivement.

–Qu'y a t-il, mage ? Je te préviens si tu comptes demander grâce il est trop tard, tu mourras, ton sort est déjà scellé.

–N.. Non ce n'est pas ça ! Si tu veux me tuer alors vas-y ! Mais avant ça j'aurais une dernière volonté, juste une.

–Hum... Je t'écoute ? Accepta t-il plus par curiosité que par véritable gentillesse.

–Tout à l'heure tu as parlé d'un homme d'acier, il s'agissait d'un Dragon Slayer n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait ? Il est toujours en vie ?

L'homme fixa la bleutée pendant quelques secondes, il hésita à lui répondre puis se dit que de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre.

–Très bien... Dans ce cas si tu veux savoir, sache que je ne l'ai pas affronté, j'ai préféré éviter le combat pour l'instant. Donc oui il est toujours en vie, et doit certainement être en chemin pour le temple à l'heure qu'il est.

La jeune mage lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Au moins si elle mourrait, elle se consolerait en se disant que Gadjeel était en vie. Mais malheureusement ce visage apaisé ne semblait pas convenir à l'homme, qui ramena immédiatement Levy à la réalité. Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille et lui murmura.

–Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille... Une fois que toi et l'exceed seraient morts, ça sera à son tour.

Ses mots furent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, mais elle reprit rapidement son sang froid, elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Elle aurait préféré mourir sur le champs que de lui laisser le plaisir de voir une quelconque panique sur son visage.

–Maintenant il est grand temps d'en finir !

De nouveau son poing s'illumina d'une magie d'un vert étincelant, prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'une nouvelle chose vint l'interrompre. L'homme se stoppa de nouveau en lâchant un soupir de lassitude. Dans son dos un caillou était tombé, après avoir heurté son crâne.

Le responsable n'était autre que Lilly, le dos appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, sa lame fermement tenu, et un sourire narquois sur le visage. Avec beaucoup de mal il était finalement parvenu à se redresser et était de nouveau prêt à en découdre.

–Toi aussi tu es encore en vie ?

–Évidemment, tu imagines si un guerrier tel que moi mourrait en une seule attaque ? Gadjeel ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Sur le coup Levy fut de nouveau soulagée en voyant que Lilly était toujours en vie. Mais rapidement elle reprit son sang froid, car devant elle se trouvait une occasion rêvée. Son ennemi était dos à elle, son attention dirigée vers l'exceed. Elle avait enfin l'opportunité de placer son sort, et étant donné que Lilly était tout proche, l'homme ne tenterait rien d'imprudent. Avec de la chance elle n'aurait pas à laisser le Baron derrière elle.

Réagissant au quart de tour, la jeune fille ouvrit en grand sa paume, où des lettres y étaient inscrites, et prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'élança sur son adversaire qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle claqua sa paume sur le dos de l'homme qui, surpris, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre.

–Qu... Quoi ? Bafouilla t-il en sentant l'étrange sensation sur son dos, comme si quelque chose lui avait été greffé sur la peau.

–C'est le moment ! S'écria la jeune fille en invoquant son attaque. FOG ! Hurla t-elle.

Soudain un nuage de fumée noire s'échappa de l'endroit où Levy avait posé sa main. Rapidement tout le temple fut plongé dans un noir quasi total. Seul la faible lumière qui émanait de la porte d'entrée laisser échapper quelques faisceaux lumineux qui permirent à Levy de se diriger, contrairement à son ennemi, qui lui était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La jeune fille prise de panique courut à toute allure en direction du Baron. Mais constata bien vite que Lilly l'avait devancée, comme si il avait anticipé ce qu'elle comptait faire. Les deux mages aidèrent le Baron à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée, mais l'homme qui sentait leur présence était bien décidé à ne pas les laisser filer.

–Ou comptez-vous aller comme ça ?! Green Pulse !!!

Le puissant rayon émeraude s'échappa de la fumée, et Levy faillit bien se le prendre si Lilly ne l'avait pas plaquée au sol.

–Tu... Tu m'as encore sauvée, dit-elle, reconnaissante.

–Ne t'occupes pas de ça, cours ! Ordonna l'exceed.

Personne ne se fit prier. Lilly, Levy et le Baron (porté par Lilly) coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, se repérant dans l'obscurité grâce au faible rayon de lumière extérieur. Une fois presque arrivé à la sortie, le groupe sauta aussi loin que leurs jambes le leur permettaient. C'est finalement après une grosse frayeur qu'ils étaient enfin parvenu à s'extirper du temple.

–On... On est vivant, bafouilla le Baron qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

–Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous, taquina Lilly en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

–Maintenant nous devons nous enfuir, vite ! Paniqua Levy qui craignait de voir leur ennemi ressurgir d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais à sa grande surprise l'exceed ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait escompté.

–Levy... Fuis avec le Baron.

La jeune mage resta estomaquée. Est-ce qu'il lui proposait de l'abandonner ?

–Lilly qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu viens avec nous !

Sans répondre immédiatement, il regarda une nouvelle fois en direction du temple d'où la brume noire continuait de s'échapper sans discontinue. Mais il savait que dès que le sort ne ferait plus effet, leur ennemi en ressortirait plus énervé que jamais.

–Écoute... Si on s'enfuit ensemble on risque de tous y passer, mais si je parviens à le retenir un peu, alors toi et le Baron avaient une chance d'arriver jusqu'au village, là bas vous pourrez vous cacher un temps, ensuite tu retourneras à la guilde.

–Mais... Mais..

–Pas de mais !! S'énerva l'exceed. Tu n'es pas assez forte Levy, si tu combats tu meurs ! Comment je pourrai regarder Gadjeel en face si je sais que je n'ai pas tout fait pour te protéger !!!

A ce moment, elle ignorait pourquoi, mais les mots de Lilly la blessèrent terriblement. Pourtant elle savait pourquoi il faisait ça, elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour l'inciter à s'enfuir. Et puis au fond il avait raison, elle était trop faible pour être réellement utile en combat, elle n'était bonne qu'à se faire protéger.

Lilly sentit son bras se faire agripper par la jeune fille puis quelque chose d'humide tomber sur ce dernier... Des larmes.

–Levy... ?

–Tu as raison, je ne te serai pas utile...

Elle se remit droite sur ses jambes et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Un sourire forcé remplaça sa mine triste.

–Quand Gadjeel sera la... Vous le battrez n'est-ce pas ?

–Promis. Lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

–Dans ce cas... bonne chance ! S'exclama t-elle, le regard plein de détermination. Baron, allons-y !

Ce dernier approuva de la tête, mais avant de partir le groupe lança un dernier regard au temple dont la fumée était à présent sortie.

–Tiens, on dirait que notre ami a finalement retrouver son chemin, ironisa Lilly en contemplant la masse sombre située à une vingtaine de mètres, qui marchait lentement dans leur direction.

–Dis-moi Lilly, sais-tu pourquoi cette fumée est noire ?

–Heu.. Non ? L'exceed était surpris par cette question inappropriée à la situation.

–Tous simplement car ce n'est pas de la fumée ordinaire. Même si j'ai donné le nom de « Fog » à ce sort, qui signifie brouillard, c'est en réalité de la poudre, comme celle que l'on trouve dans les canons.

Lilly comprit rapidement où elle voulait en venir. Le sourire en coin, il fit un signe de tête signifiant « fais-toi plaisir ».

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas et grâce à sa magie des mots, forma les lettre, F.I.R.E.

–C'est peut-être la seule chose utile que je puisse faire, se murmura t-elle à elle même.

Soudain les lettres prirent feu et foncèrent tel un boulet de canon sur le nuage de fumée émanant de l'homme. A peine les flammes entrèrent en contact avec le précédent sort qu'une énorme détonation fit rugir toute la forêt. Une fois la déflagration terminée, il ne restait autour du temple (mis à part le temple lui même) que des flammes s'étant propagée sur les feuilles alentour ainsi qu'un nuage de poussière.

–Maintenant il est temps que je parte, s'empressa t-elle de dire. Levy saisit la main du Baron et s'élança dans la forêt, avant de lâcher un regard inquiet à Lilly. Fais attention à toi, finit-elle par dire en courant en direction de la forêt, seul chemin pour descendre la montagne et rejoindre le village.

–T'inquiète, murmura l'exceed en se retournant en direction du nuage de poussière, prêt à en découdre.

Il attendit encore quelques seconde quand finalement surgit enfin des flammes son ennemi. Ses vêtements ainsi que sa peau étaient brûlés à de multiples endroits et de nombreux résidus de flammes rongeaient encore certaines parties de son corps. Le pire restait son visage, déformé par la haine, telle une bête sauvage ayant soif de sang.

–Maintenant... Je... Vais... Tous vous tuer !! Suffoqua t-il en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

–Héhé... A nous deux.

Les deux combattants se dévisagèrent prêts à bondir l'un sur l'autre.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello les gens, désolé mais pas de nouveau chapitre, en revanche je reposte le quinzième car je m'étais aperçu d'une petite boulette. Le chapitre que vous avez lu n'était autre que la version non corrigé. Je m'excuse donc et je reposte ici le vrai chapitre 15 cette fois ci avec moins de fautes.

Chapitre 15 : Les Traqueurs

Les deux combattants s'étaient élancés férocement l'un sur l'autre, bien décidés à en découdre. C'est Lilly qui porta le premier coup. Il bondit aussi haut qu'il le put et s'écrasa sauvagement sur son ennemi, lui assénant un violent coup d'épée vertical. Mais ce dernier avait anticipé le coup et avait fait un bond en arrière. Pour éviter que son ennemi ne continue son assaut, l'homme aux cheveux verts se téléporta immédiatement sur la lame de Lilly dont la partie tranchante était encore enfoncée dans le sol. Il fit de nouveau appel à sa magie lorsque son bras droit se nimba d'une aura émeraude.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les regards des deux combattants se croisèrent. Le rôdeur remarqua quelque chose dans les yeux de son opposant. Son regard avait changé, tout à l'heure il se battait dans le seul but de protéger son amie, mais maintenant c'était différent : ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme, une flamme qui disait « je me bat pour moi ». C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'un mage démontrait toute sa force. Le rôdeur comprit que le combat ne serait pas aussi facile que ce qu'il avait escompté.

Et comme pour démontrer cette pensée, Lilly déchaîna toute sa force et profita de la position de son adversaire pour l'envoyer aussi haut qu'il le put, avant même que celui-ci ait eu le temps de contre- attaquer.

–Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Exceed ! Provoqua t-il en chargeant plus intensément sa magie. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se stabiliser dans les airs qu'il fut de nouveau surpris. Lilly s'était immédiatement envolé et fonçait sur l'homme, la pointe de son épée droit devant lui. Et grâce à l'effet de surprise, il parvint miraculeusement à embrocher l'homme qui se mit à cracher du sang.

Mais l'exceed ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à percer sa défense, il devait en finir . Il continua donc son ascension aussi haut qu'il le put et lorsqu'il fut à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'altitude, l'exceed fonça en piqué vers le sol, utilisant tout son poids pour amplifier la puissance de l'impact. Et ça ne manqua pas car le choc fut si puissant que le sol se fissura sous l'homme.

Craignant une contre-attaque, le mage de Fairy Tail s'écarta rapidement du rôdeur, ce dernier étant à présent cloué au sol, la lame de Lilly faisant office de pieu.

–C'est... Terminé ? Se questionna t-il avec une once d'espoir. Mais ce qu'il eut en réponse fut tout autre, car après un long silence qui parut une éternité, l'homme se mit à ricaner.

L'exceed n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son ennemi était littéralement empalé, une lame dans le cœur et brûlé à de multiples endroits, et pourtant il était là, toujours en vie, en train de rire.

–C'est une blague, tu n'es pas humain ou quoi ? Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe tandis que le bruit du ricanement lui glaçait le sang.

–Eh bien Exceed, je dois bien t'avouer que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un adversaire tel que toi, hormis cet autre mage de Fairy Tail.

Le rôdeur ricana davantage en parvenant lentement à se redresser, retirant son corps ainsi que l'épée du sol. Une fois sur ses deux jambes il respira bruyamment, ce coup semblait l'avoir plus amoché que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Malgré tout il était toujours debout et semblait prêt à remettre ça.

–Un autre mage ? De qui parles-tu ?

–Il s'agissait d'un impur de votre guilde. Un mage de foudre du nom de Luxus.

Alors cet homme avait affronté Luxus ? Mais s'il était là cela voulait certainement dire qu'il avait remporté leur combat ?

–Est-ce que je dois comprendre que Luxus est...

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'exceed, Luxus était le plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail à l'exception du maître et de Guildarth, et pourtant il l'aurait vaincu ? Non, impossible, il se refusait à y croire. Fort heureusement il fut vite rassuré.

–Hum... Je vais te dire la vérité, non pas par envie, mais simplement par respect pour toi et ta force. J'ai effectivement affronté Luxus, mais c'est lui qui a remporté notre combat. Cela dit il a commis une erreur, celle de me laisser m'échapper.

–Que veux-tu dire par là ?

–Vois-tu je fais parti d'une très ancienne espèce, vieille de plusieurs millions d'années que l'on nommait « Les traqueurs ». Nous étions une race puissante, créée à partir de la magie des dragons, notre but premier était de chasser les Dragon-Slayer.

Lilly écarquilla les yeux face à cette découverte. Alors si son rôle était d'éliminer les chasseurs de dragon, cela expliquait pourquoi il s'en était pris à Luxus et pourquoi il comptait tuer Gadjeel.

–Nous étions redouté pour deux choses, la première était notre force au combat, et la seconde notre capacité à devenir beaucoup plus puissant à chaque fois que nous frôlions la mort.

–C'est donc ça l'erreur de Luxus, il n'a pas pu t'empêcher de fuir n'est-ce pas ? Tu as donc pu te régénérer et ainsi revenir plus puissant.

–Je vois que tu comprends vite Exceed, mais sache une chose, il n'y a pas que ma force qui a augmenté.

Lilly grimaça, il ne savait pas ce que son adversaire allait lui annoncer mais ça n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Cela dit l'Exceed s'efforça de garder son calme, son but n'était pas de vaincre son adversaire mais de gagner assez de temps pour permettre à Levy et au Baron de fuir le plus loin possible.

L'homme aux cheveux vert ricana de plus belle tout en agrippant l'énorme lame plantée dans son corps, et sous les yeux horrifiés de Lilly il arracha lentement le gros morceau d'acier de sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce que tout soit enfin sorti, laissant dans son corps une plaie béante, saignant abondement.

–Alors toi, tu n'es véritablement pas humain. Regarde toi, tu t'es retrouvé empalé et pourtant tu n'arrêtes pas de rire, tu es vraiment... Un monstre.

–Héhé, tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Mais laisse-moi finir ma phrase, comme je te le disais ma force a augmenté, mais pas seulement, ma capacité de régénération aussi s'en est retrouvée amélioré.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, son corps commença à émettre de la fumée au niveau de ses blessures ainsi que des brûlures qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. L'exceed cru défaillir lorsqu'il vit les traces de brûlures s'apaiser et la plaie géante se refermer sous ses yeux. Le rôdeur avait malgré tout une belle cicatrice verticale sur sa poitrine et ses marques de brûlure mettraient sûrement du temps à disparaître complètement, mais l'important était là, l'homme ne saignait plus et il semblait de nouveau prêt à combattre.

–Toujours d'attaque ? provoqua t-il, un sourire au coin.

Lilly qui ne se laissa pas décontenancé sourit à son tour.

–Toujours.

Levy et le Baron couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, slalomant entre les arbres et les butes de terres. Le sentier était escarpé et malgré le fait que la descente fut plus rapide que la montée, une angoisse leurs serrait l'estomac. Alphonse craignait de se faire rattraper par son assaillant, Levy de ne plus jamais revoir Lilly. Elle maudissait son impuissance ; si seulement elle parvenait à être plus forte. Mais au fond avait-elle cherché à l'être ? Depuis toujours elle passait une grande partie de son temps à lire et à apprendre des sorts et elle avait lésiné sur l'entraînement physique et magique. Après toutes ses années de lecture Levy connaissait par cœur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la théorie, mais pour ce qui était de la pratique elle était largement à la traîne derrière les autres membres de la guilde.

Et la voilà à présent, forcée de laisser derrière elle un compagnon car elle était incapable de l'aider concrètement.. Ou plutôt, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle n'était bonne qu'à fuir et à survivre, ce sentiment d'impuissance l'attristait autant qu'il l'énervait. Mais la vérité c'était surtout qu'elle avait peur de mourir, et c'était là sa plus grande faiblesse. Tous le contraire de Gadjeel et Lilly, eux n'avaient pas peur de la mort, ça leur permettait de se battre sans retenu.

Ce fut finalement après quelques minutes de course que les deux fuyards commencèrent à ralentir le rythme, Levy aurait sûrement pu courir encore un peu, mais le Baron semblait de plus en plus essoufflé, et finit pas se stopper, s'appuyant contre un arbre.

–On... On a aucune chance de réussir à s'enfuir, suffoqua t-il. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec votre ami ça sera à notre tour. On aura jamais le temps de partir assez loin, ce type... Il est trop forte, trop rapide, et surtout, il ne renonce jamais...

Un trait de colère apparut sur la tempe de Levy qui s'empressa de saisir le Baron par le col.

–Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?! Lilly ne perdra pas, c'est impossible ! Et puis d'abord vous semblez en connaître beaucoup à son sujet, quel lien a t-il avec vous ?

D'abord surpris par la soudaine montée de colère de la mage, Alphonse fut rapidement mis mal à l'aise. Il laissa un regard gêné à son interlocutrice qui finit par le lâcher en s'excusant. Finalement il prit une grande inspiration en reprenant plus calmement la conversation.

–Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est moi qui vous ai impliqué dans cette histoire alors que vous n'aviez rien à voir là dedans. Bon sang si j'avais su qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur des chasseurs de dragon, jamais je n'en aurais engagé un pour m'aider. A cause de mon erreur il a pu remonter jusqu'à moi.

L'homme marqua une pause avant de reprendre de nouveau, cette fois-ci d'un ton plus décidé.

–Ma rencontre avec lui date d'il y a trois ans déjà. Ce jour là j'avais formé un petit groupe d'explorateurs et ensemble nous avions décider d'explorer une ruine antique dans le nord du pays. Nous n'étions pas seul, il y avait un Dragon-Slayer avec nous.

Levy tiqua à l'entente du mot « Dragon-Slayer » mais laissa continuer le Baron sans dire un mot.

–Les ruines étaient immenses et une aura indescriptible s'en dégageait. D'ailleurs l'endroit ressemblait énormément à un temple dragon, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.

–Une chose différente ?

–Oui... Le sol. Il était recouvert d'innombrables socles en pierre, et sur chacune d'elle était inscrit des textes en draconique, des noms pour être plus exact.

Soudain Levy comprit ce à quoi le Baron faisait allusion.

–Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il s'agissait de... ?

–De tombes, oui. L'endroit était un cimetière.

–Mais... Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi un cimetière à cet endroit et surtout quel rapport avec l'autre type ?

–En réalité il s'agissait d'un endroit spécial, un ami qui se trouvait être avec moi ce jour là utilisa son savoir des langues pour déchiffrer les inscriptions du temple. Pendant nos recherches je découvris un ancien ouvrage datant de milliers d'années, celui-ci nous donna toutes les information que l'on eut besoin sur ce mystérieux endroit. C'est ainsi que l'on appris qu'il s'agissait d'un cimetière pour « traqueurs ».

–Des... Traqueurs ?

Se sentant de plus en plus gêné, l'homme quitta le coin de son arbre pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher et s'arrangea pour garder une certaine distance avec la bleutée.

–Les Traqueurs sont... Enfin ils sont ce « qu'il » est, vous me suivez ?

–Pas vraiment... Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

–Pour faire simple, il semblerait que les Traqueurs soient une sorte d'espèce humaine artificielle, fabriquée à base de magie et de sang de dragon.

–Vraiment ?! Mais, pourquoi des gens fabriqueraient-ils des humains à base de magie ?

–Ça je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils sont puissants... Très puissants.

Levy eut du mal à remettre toutes ses informations dans sa tête. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit la discussion.

–Tout ça est intéressant, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il vous en veut autant.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminable, l'homme reprit.

–J'ai... Enfin, moi et mon groupe, avons fait quelque chose d'horrible, dit-il en baissant le regard de honte.

–Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de poursuivre.

–Après quelques jours d'exploration nous avions finalement réussi à explorer toutes les ruines, il ne nous restait plus rien à chercher et tant de questions restaient en suspend. C'est ainsi que j'ai ordonné de... D'approfondir les recherches.

–Que voulez-vous dire par « approfondir » ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa tandis que l'homme fixait la jeune fille avec un regard peiné et amer. Et malgré la distance, Levy put sentir un frisson de honte le parcourir. Le silence se prolongea au point qu'elle fut obligée de réitérer sa question.

–Baron... Qu'avez-vous fait ? Redemanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il hésita encore... Jusqu'à finalement cracher le morceau.

\- Nous...Nous avons...Décidé...De fouiller les tombes...


	16. Chapter 16

Nouveau chapitre les amis, désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps mais comme je l'avait dit dans un précédent chapitre, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui on commenter mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira :)

Chapitre 16 Souvenir du passé : Part 1

Un frisson traversa le corps de la jeune mage lorsqu'elle entendit la confession de son client.

–Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! S'écria t-elle visiblement choquée.

–Je comprendrai que vous me jugiez, ce que j'ai fait était horrible, mais s'il vous plaît laissez-moi finir, vous pourrez me réprimander ensuite.

Le baron se racla la gorge. Il hésita un instant à continuer, mais il en avait déjà trop dit.

–Donc comme je le disais, j'ai ordonné d'approfondir les recherches, et pour cela je me devais d'examiner ces tombes, je sais que ce n'est pas étique, mais ce jour là mon désir de découverte avait pris le pas sur ma morale. C'est ainsi que j'exhumai une à une chacune des tombes de ce temple.

–Et qu'avez-vous découvert ? questionna Levy d'une voix offusquée mais également curieuse.

–Des cadavres bien sûr... Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Ce cimetière était si vieux que la plupart des corps étaient tombés en poussière avec le temps. Il pouvait éventuellement rester un os ou deux, mais rien de plus.

–Du coup qu'avez-vous fait ?

–Nous avons continué tout de même la profanation, je pensais qu'avec un peu de chance certains objets auraient pu survivre au temps, peut-être des offrandes ou alors un corps qui aurait été enterré avec ses biens, mais on ne trouva rien de tout ça. Jusqu'au moment où l'on ouvrit une tombe quelque peu différente des autres.

Intriguée, la jeune fille se gratta machinalement la tête. Ce temple devait-être vraiment étrange pour que le Baron y prête autant d'attention. Elle avait beau l'avoir jugé, Levy se demanda tout de même si elle aurait fait mieux à sa place.

–Qu'avait-elle de spécial ? Reprit-elle.

–Oh, à première vu rien de bien étrange, mais en l'examinant de plus près on pouvait constater que la roche qui avait servie à fabriquer le cercueil était moins abîmée que les autres. De plus, le nom inscrit dessus était encore parfaitement lisible. J'en avais donc déduis que le cadavre qui s'y trouvait devait appartenir au dernier des traqueurs à être mort. Aussi sinistre que cela puisse paraître, j'espérais y trouver un cadavre encore en un seul morceau, je me disais que si il avait encore quelque chose, ne serait-ce que des muscles ou au moins des morceaux de peau, je pourrai l'étudier, peut-être essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait de différent de nous.

Le baron se frotta la nuque en soupirant.

–Si seulement j'avais su ce qui nous attendait, jamais je n'aurais ouvert ce satané... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser le passé je suppose.

–Effectivement, répondit froidement la mage, qui s'efforçait de montrer le moins d'empathie possible. Le Baron n'en fit pas cas et se racla de nouveau la gorge en continuant.

–Lorsque le cercueil fut ouvert je n'en cru pas mes yeux, il y avait à l'intérieur le corps d'un homme parfaitement conservé.

La bleutée écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

–Mais... Si il s'agissait d'anciennes ruines c'est impossible, non ?

–J'aurais aimé le croire... Mais voilà, parfois des choses invraisemblables se produisent, et c'est ce qui était arrivé ce jour là. J'étais d'abord fou de joie à l'idée de l'examiner, mais rapidement quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

La jeune fille se tut totalement, se contentant d'écouter attentivement le récit du Baron.

–Vous vous grouillez ! s'exclama un homme assis sur un support en pierre.

[Flash back]

La voix stridente attirait vaguement l'attention d'Alphonse, mais ce dernier était trop occupé pour se soucier de son interlocuteur.

–Calme-toi Renda, laisse le temps à Al et moi d'ouvrir ça. Et puis tu pourrais nous aider, ça serait facile pour un Dragon Slayer non ? Rétorqua un explorateur vêtu de la même façon qu'Alphonse.

–Tss ! Débrouillez-vous, je suis pas payé pour ça, souffla t-il en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son support, les mains derrière la tête.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait un quatrième homme. Il regardait avec intensité chacune des tombes que lui et ses compagnons avaient exhumées. Une bonne vingtaine était ouverte et la plupart ne contenait que des ossements trop anciens pour être exploiter ou d'anciennes offrandes pas beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le groupe avait découvert ce gigantesque temple, mais malgré leurs recherches, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver la moindre information sur la supposée existence des Traqueurs. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher était une vieille plaque de pierre où était gravés des textes en draconique expliquant brièvement comment les dragons avait pu utiliser leur sang et leur magie pour créer des êtres à l'apparence humaine mais au pouvoir semblable à ceux de leurs créateurs. C'est de là que leur idée d'examiner les tombes leur était venue. Le groupe voulait voir à quoi ressemblait vraiment ces fameux Traqueurs. Le problème était que les ossements restant avaient tout d'humain et que toute trace de magie qui auraient pu habiter leurs corps s'était éteinte avec eux.

–Celui-ci a l'air plus retord que les autres, constata Dervis, l'assistant d'Alphonse.

–C'est normal, regarde l'état des runes inscrites sur la pierre, elles sont encore bien lisibles. Cette tombe doit être la moins ancienne de toutes et...

Un craquement fit taire Drake. Les deux acolytes constatèrent avec joie que le socle avait enfin cédé. Posant leurs instruments, les explorateurs furent bientôt rejoints par le troisième homme du groupe.

–Ça y est vous avez enfin réussi ? S'empressa de demander Gared.

–Oui, donne nous un coup de main.

–Ennnnfin ! Lâcha mollement le Dragon Slayer sans bouger de son support en pierre. Dépêchez vous d'exhumer votre macchabée qu'on puissent enfin se tirer d'ici, j'ai hâte d'être enfin payé moi.

L'impatience de Renda était compréhensible, lui qui avait été engagé pour protéger le groupe en cas d'attaque...il s'était retrouvé dans les ruines les plus inhabitées qui soient, et impossible de quitter le groupe avant la fin de leurs explorations sous peine de ne pas respecter leur contrat, et donc adieu sa récompense.

–Viens plutôt nous aider si tu es si pressé, rétorqua Dervis.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? Plus vite ça serait fini, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la veste beige se leva avec flemmardise tout en récupérant au passage son chapeau posé à coté de lui.

–Bon poussez-vous de là, ordonna t-il en finissant d'ajuster son feutre.

Il posa un pied sur le bord du socle et d'un coup sec l'envoya se briser en mille morceaux contre le mur. La poussière dégagée fit tousser le reste du groupe qui toisa l'homme de garde d'un regard mauvais.

–Bordel c'est quoi ton problème ? hurla Gared, offusqué de voir le peu de considération que Renda avait pour ce lieu historique.

–Pas ma faute si vous êtes trop longs !

–Notre but est d'explorer cet endroit, pas de le détruire ! Rétorqua t-il en se plaçant au même niveau.

Cette dispute aurait pu rapidement dégénérer si Alphonse n'avait pas attiré leur attention.

–Fermez-la tous les deux et venez plutôt voir ça, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les deux hommes mirent de côté leur orgueil et obéir à ce qui s'était avéré durant l'expédition être leur chef de fortune. Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en constatant que la tombe contenait un corps. Pas un reste de squelette comme les autres, non, un vrai corps, parfaitement conservé. Les membres du groupe se regardèrent les uns les autres, comme s'ils attendaient que quelqu'un trouve une explication à cela.

–Mais...C'est impossible..Cette tombe doit avoir des milliers d'années.. Bredouilla Dervis.

Le groupe resta dubitatif, cherchant une explication rationnelle à ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir, mais aucun d'eux ne parvenait à élucider ce mystère. Mais une chose était sûre : Ce corps qui reposait là, ce corps d'homme à la peau maculée et aux cheveux d'émeraude ne pouvait pas être humain.

La main d'Alphonse s'approcha doucement de l'individu, et lorsque que ce dernier effleura sa peau, quelque chose glaça le sang de tout le groupe. Le cadavre, venait d'ouvrir les yeux.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello les gens ! Désolé pour cette attente, mais étant donnez que certain ce sont plein du dernier chapitre j'ai voulu m'appliquer cette fois pour vous sortir quelque chose de plus long et fourni.

J'espère que vous apprécieraient ce chapitre et surtout bonne lecture :)

Réponse à Choumi88 : Merci pour ton commentaire ainsi que de m'avoir fait remarqué mon erreur lors du précédent chapitre. J'ai donc rajouter un petit mot pour bien séparé le flash-back de la trame principal. Et pour ce qui est du Gajevy, ne t'inquiète, on risque de les revoir très bientôt ensemble :)

Réponse à Sarah70801 : Merci beaucoup pour ton com. J'essaye effectivement d'ajouter un peu de profondeur et de background aux personnages, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir sur un flash-back au lieu de simplement raconter les fait. (Après je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée lol)

Réponse à Clemantine : Désolé si le chapitre précédent ne t'a pas plu. Je vais essayait de me rattrapé sur celui-ci ^^

Chapitre 17 Souvenir du passé : Part 2

Un cri étouffé raisonna dans la salle lorsque Dervis tomba après un mouvement de recul. Stupefait par ce qu'il avait en face de lui, il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour de ses propres yeux un mort revenir à la vie. Pourtant le cadavre froid qui habitait cette tombe venait bel et bien d'ouvrir les yeux. Les autres membres du groupe furent tout autant étonné, voir effrayé. Gared qui était le plus agé tentait de contrôler ses tremblements, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir l'air démuni face aux autres membres du groupe, mais son regard paniqué ainsi que les gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front le trahissait.

Renda qu'en à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il réussisait à garder un calme olympique malgré ce brusque changement de situation, comme si ce genre d'événement était son quotidien. Il demeurait imperturbable tandis qu'il allumait calmement une cigarette.

\- Dervis, Alphonse, faites attention, dit-il sans paniquer. Cet homme est étrange et son odeur aussi.

Le plus jeune des deux approuva immédiatement son aîné et alla s'éloigner de quelques mètres, sans pour autant s'arrêter de trembler. Alphonse quant à lui restait immobile, fixant le Traqueur dans les yeux alors que ce dernier se redressait lentement, dévoilant le reste de son corps. Il était à la fois pâle et musculeux, recouvert uniquement de fins lambeaux de tissu moisis. Étrangement, l'explorateur ne pouvait détourner son regard de cet homme, comme s'il était nimbé d'une fascinante étrangeté. Peut-être était-ce là enfin la récompense de ses recherches, pouvoir admirer en chaire et en os un véritable Traqueur. Lui qui voulait tout savoir d'eux, il avait enfin la possibilité de concrétiser son projet.

Transpirant d'excitation, Drake se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour.., tenta t-il en toute simplicité.

Mais l'homme ne le regarda même pas, laissant simplement son regard naviguer dans la piece, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur certains éléments, en particulier sur les tombes violées ainsi que les outils qui avaient servis à les ouvrir.

\- Drake fais attention, il est peut-être dangereux ! S'inquiéta Gared.

\- Laisse moi faire ! Répondit-il d'une façon plus colérique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu... Tu es un Traqueur n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il.

Mais de nouveau il n'eut droit à aucune réponse. Ne laissant pas tomber pour autant, Alphonse jeta un regard rapide sur la pierre tombale avant de reprendre.

\- Tu t'appelles Aurorus c'est ça ? Cest inscrit sur ta, heu... Tombe ?

L'explorateur n'aurait jamais cru devoir demander à quelqu'un si il s'agissait bien de sa tombe. Mais cette question insolite eut au moins le mérite de faire réagir le Traqueur qui se décida enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Ravalant une nouvelle fois nerveusement sa salive, Alphonse continua.

\- Moi je m'appelle Drake, Alphonse Drake, est-ce que... Tu parles notre langue ?

Al perdait peu à peu l'espoir d'avoir une réponse jusqu'à ce que le Traqueur finisse enfin par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Dit-il en fixant les tombes grande ouvertes.

Tout le monde resta figé par sa voix grave. Un climat de tension s'était installé. Le groupe était mal à l'aise. Voyant l'hésitation de son ami, Gared tenta de répondre à sa place.

\- N... Nous sommes des explorateurs, nous sommes ici pour..

\- Silence ! L'interrompit l'homme sans quitter Alphonse du regard, faisant comprendre que c'était de lui qu'il attendait une réponse.

\- Nous cherchions des restes de ce qu'il semble être votre dernière demeure, répondit Drake en s'efforçant de ne pas bafouiller.

Un long silence s'installa. Alphonse avait voulu répondre avec sincérité, mais au vu du regard de son interlocuteur, il comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur.

\- Comment osez-vous... Espèce d'humain pathétique... Comment osez-vous profaner cet endroit ?!

A l'instant ou ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, une aura émeraude se forma autour de son poing. L'explorateur eut le réflexe de se jeter en arrière pour esquiver. Mais le Traqueur était rapide, et si quelqu'un n'avait pas parer le coup, Alphonse serait sans doute mort à cet instant.

\- Bon, vos histoires commencent sérieusement à me gonfler. Je vous écoute blablater et je dois bien vous avouer en avoir plein le cul, grogna Renda qui tenait fermement le poing du Traqueur.

Sans répondre, Aurorus se mit à renifler.

\- Tu es un Dragon Slayer ? Questionna t-il avec un air de dégoût qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire son ennemi.

\- Mon instinct me dit que tu ne nous aimes pas trop. Mais rassure toi, d'ici une seconde tu auras une bonne raison de ne pas m'aimer.

Comme pour illustrer son propos le bras gauche du chasseur de dragon fut bientôt lui aussi recouvert d'une aura, une aura grise cette fois. Le coup de poing partit, mais comme son opposant avant lui, il fut intercepté. Les deux combattants se fixèrent méchamment, tenant chacun le poing de l'autre.

\- Restez derrière moi, ordonna Renda au reste du groupe sans quitter son adversaire des yeux. Les explorateurs ne se firent pas prier et allèrent tous se réfugier plus loin.

\- Tu as peur de blesser tes amis ? Pathétique !

\- Je ne pense pas que le terme « amis » soit vraiment de mise, disons plutôt qu'ils sont mes employeurs.

\- Qu'importe ! Vous mourrez tous pour ce que vous avez fait à cet endroit.

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça, provoqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Leurs regards se firent plus perçants et leurs étreintes plus violentes, comme si ils essayaient de briser les mains de l'autre. Leurs auras prirent une dimension plus imposante tandis que chacun poussait autant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Hé hé, pas mal pour un macchabée, mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

Renda prit une grande inspiration et utilisa son attaque la plus puissante.

\- _Hurlement du dragon de brume_ !

Saisi au poignet, le Traqueur ne put esquiver le tourbillon brumeux qui le propulsa violemment contre le mur, libérant un nuage de fumée.

\- Trop facile, ricana le Dragon Slayer en ramassant son feutre, tombé lors de son attaque.

\- Incroyable ! Commenta Dervis, ébloui pas la puissance de Renda qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi grande.

\- Who ! Renda est vraiment fort, on a bien fait de l'inclure dans le groupe ! se réjouit Gared.

Alphonse, lui, ne disait rien. Il était certes rassuré de savoir qu'il ne craignait rien, mais d'un autre côté il s'inquiétait de savoir dans quel état ils allaient retrouver le corps d'Aurorus après une telle attaque. Il était le dernier être vivant d'une civilisation disparue tout de même.

Renda remit correctement son chapeau en place et s'apprêtait à retourner auprès du groupe, lorsqu'une soudaine bourrasque dispersa la poussière autour de lui, laissant apparaître le Traqueur, en un seul morceau et entouré d'une aura écrasante qui balayait tout autour d'elle.

\- Impossible ! S'écria Renda avec incompréhension. Il en était de même pour ses compagnons qui étaient terrorisés, à l'exception d'Alphonse qui restait stoïque.

\- Je rêve c'est pas possible ! Ce type a même pas une égratignure ! Paniqua Gared

\- On va mourir ! Suivit Dervis.

\- Fermez la derrière ! J'essaie de me concentrer !

Il disait ça malgré le fait qu'il soit tout autant déconcerté. Comment avait-il pu résister à son attaque ? Était-ce la vraie puissance d'un Traqueur ? Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller : hors de question de mourir ici. Le Dragon Slayer fit craquer ses doigts et se positionna face à son adversaire, bien décidé à en découdre. Le blond frissonna lorsqu'il vit son adversaire sourire.

\- A mon tour maintenant, dit-il d'un air presque amusé.

Il tendit sa main de laquelle jaillissait une vive lumière verte qui se concentra en une sphère magique.

\- _Green pulse !_

Une vague d'énergie surgit de la paume grande ouverte d'Aurorus et vint heurter de plein fouet son opposant, qui se retrouva à terre, salement amoché. Le chasseur de dragon n'avait clairement pas imaginé qu'Aurorus puisse le frapper avec un telle violence ni une telle rapidité. Et le voilà qu'il se retrouvait à sa merci, une vive douleur à la poitrine et sa veste en lambeau.

\- Renda ! S'écrièrent Dervis et Gared.

Plus les choses avancaient, moins il maîtrisait la situation. Voilà à présent que le seul combattant du groupe se retrouvait à terre, semi-inconscient. Certes ils auraient pu fuir pendant que le chasseur de dragon occupait le Traqueur, mais cela aurait signifié abandonner Renda. Leur garde du corps était peut être froid et égocentrique, mais il restait un membre de leur groupe, et même si il ne s'était joint à eux que récemment, ils le considéraient déjà comme un compagnon... Hors de question de s'enfuir sans lui !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le plus jeune de la bande accourut vers son compagnon au sol, malgré les tentatives de Gared pour le retenir.

Une fois à son niveau, il l'aida à se remettre sur pied et lui fit prendre appui sur ses épaules. Mais à sa grande surprise, le blond le repoussa agressivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là bordel ! Vous voyez bien que ce type est dangereux, grouillez vous de vous barrer d'ici ! Cracha t-il avec dédain. Mais cette haine dans sa voix ne cachait en fait qu'une simple inquiétude pour ses compagnons qu'il craignait de voir mourir.

\- On partira pas sans toi ! Rétorqua Dervis sur un ton qui se voulait agressif, malgré sa voix nasillarde.

Renda retint un rire étouffé.

\- Espèce d'idiot, dit-il amusé. Lui et Dervis s'échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix, poursuivit-il. Je vais devoir mettre fin à ce combat pour qu'on puisse rentrer tous ensemble. Allez retourne te planquer avec les autres, gamin. Je m'occupe de lui.

Le blondinet laissa entrevoir un sourire en voyant son camarade plus résigné que jamais. Il ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et alla de nouveau se cacher au côté de ses amis.

\- T'es vraiment pas bien toi, imagine si le type là-bas t'avait attaqué, réprimanda Gared.

\- Désolé c'est juste que...

Dervis ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots pour justifier son acte irréfléchi. C'est finalement le soupir de Gared qui coupa court à son hésitation.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris... Moi non plus je ne voulais pas repartir d'ici sans notre garde du corps, tant mieux si tu l'as remotivé.

Le dit garde du corps se tenait de nouveau face au Traqueur, prêt à remettre ça. Il fit de nouveau craquer ses doigts et une aura brumeuse vint de nouveau envelopper son corps.

\- Toujours vivant ? C'est plutôt impressionnant, tous le monde ne peut pas se vanter de survivre à mon attaque.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde, grogna t-il.

Le Traqueur ricana.

\- Oh ? Très bien, dans ce cas, viens me montrer ce que vaut un Traqueur !

Sans attendre, il accourut vers son adversaire. Son aura de brume semblait se disperser peu à peu dans la salle, et le corps du chasseur de dragon se fit de plus en plus transparent, au point de ressembler à un fantôme.

Aurorus qui ne voulait pas laisser son ennemi s'approcher trop près, décida de contre-attaquer immédiatement. Une onde de choc partit de ses mains, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Mais lorsque ce dernier retomba, son opposant n'était plus là.

\- Une image rémanente, constata t-il avec calme. La seconde d'après, il sentit la brume alentour se reformer dans son dos. L'instant d'après, Renda s'était retrouvé derrière lui.

\- Tu as baissé ta garde, idiot ! _Poing du dragon brumeux !_

Mais le Traqueur n'était pas dupe, il avait vu venir le coup et avait anticipé en se recouvrant de son aura émeraude.

Lorsque Renda frappa, c'était comme si l'aura avait intercepté son coup. Il eut l'impression de frapper dans un oreiller, tandis que la magie contenue dans son bras s'évaporait.

Pris de panique, il recula.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette magie au juste !

\- Tout ce que tu feras est peine perdue, ta magie impure de Dragon Slayer est inutile face à moi, tu devrais abandonner.

\- Tss... Pour qui il se prend lui ?!

Le nerf de sa tempe se gonfla et Renda laissa libre court à sa colère, se jetant de toutes ses forces sur Aurorus. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à esquiver la série de coup de poings. Après tout il est très simple d'esquiver des coups portés par une impulsion de rage, et ceux qu'il ne parvenait pas à anticiper étaient interceptés par son aura.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, ce petit manège a assez duré.

Renda fut stoppé net dans son élan. Son poing coincé dans la paume du Traqueur, il chercha à se dégager mais rien à faire. Son étreinte était trop forte.

\- L... Lâche-moi enfoiré !

Mais Aurorus n'en fit rien. Au contraire, la pression se faisait plus douloureuse. Renda lâcha finalement un cri de douleur en sentant sa main se briser dans un craquement sourd. Ses compagnons ne pouvaient que regarder, à la fois horrifiés et impuissants.

\- Bon sang ! On peut pas le laisser faire, on doit agir ! Proposa attentivement Gared.

\- Tu as raison... Mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut bien faire face à cette... chose ?...

Alphonse qui était resté silencieux depuis le début du combat prit enfin la parole.

\- Nous devons partir, suggéra t-il à la surprise générale.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

\- Tu n'y penses pas ? Et Renda alors ?

\- Renda n'a aucune chance face à lui, si on ne fuit pas maintenant on mourra tous ici.

\- Mais Al...

Dervis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par Gared. Ce dernier s'était précipité sur Alphonse et l'avait saisi par le col.

\- Espèce de connard ! Comment oses-tu songer à l'abandonner ?!

\- Car tu trouves que l'on est utile là ? rétorqua t-il sans perdre son calme habituel. Si on reste ici on meurt tous, tu crois que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ?

\- Je crois surtout que tu as peur.

A ses mots une intense colère s'empara d'Alphonse qui saisit à son tour le col de son ami.

\- Évidemment que j'ai peur ! Hurla t-il sur un ton à la fois plein de rage et de terreur. Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ?! continua t-il en pointant le Traqueur du doigt sans détourner son regard de Gared, qui se faisait à présent dominer par son interlocuteur. Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ?! Tu crois que c'est de gaieté de cœur que je l'abandonne ?!

Un silence s'installa entre les membres du groupe. Jusque là Alphonse avait toujours été la tête pensante du groupe ainsi que le membre le plus posé des explorateurs. Le voir craquer de la sorte glaça le sang de Gared qui réalisait davantage à quel point la situation était grave.

\- Drake je...

Mais l'homme fut interrompu par un nouveau craquement suivi d'un cri. En regardant de nouveau le combat, le groupe put apercevoir Renda dans une posture encore pire qu'il y a un instant. Cette fois-ci son autre main avait également été saisie et brisée par le Traqueur qui ricanait sadiquement.

Dervis qui n'avait pas lâché la scène des yeux se sentait affreusement mal de voir ainsi son ami souffrir alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Son teint était devenu blafard et une larme s'était mise à couler le long de sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Cela inquiéta fortement Gared qui réalisa qu'Alphonse avait raison.

\- Drake, commença t-il calmement. Tu as raison, nous devons partir d'ici, finit par avouer Gared.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en approuvant. Drake posa sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet qui tremblait.

\- Dervis, je sais que tu as peur, mais nous devons partir immédiatement, c'est peut-être notre seule chance.

\- Tu te trompes Al, rétorqua t-il d'une voix étouffée. Si je tremble ce n'est pas de peur...

Drake écarquilla les yeux. Un détail lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Depuis tout à l'heure, Dervis serrait les dents. En réalité si il tremblait ce n'était pas de peur, mais de colère.

De son côté le Dragon Slayer était toujours pris au piège, et toutes ses tentatives pour s'échapper de cette terrible étreinte s'était soldées par un échec, son adversaire utilisant son étrange aura pour stopper sa magie. Il lui était impossible de fuir en utilisant sa brume.

\- Maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez, il est temps d'en finir.

Ses paumes tenant les poings de Renda se mirent à briller d'une lueur verdâtre, et sans que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il subit le _Green Pulse_ de son adversaire à bout portant, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer à toute vitesse contre le mur de pierre. Un dernier craquement se fit entendre suivi d'un silence pesant. Le corps du chasseur de dragon gisait au sol, immobile, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Fier de lui, le Traqueur se tourna vers le reste du groupe en souriant.

\- Eh bien eh bien, votre ami était vraiment courageux. Je respecte les gens comme lui, dommage qu'il soit si faible... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « était ».

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais te tuer !

Cette fois-ci ce fut la goutte de trop. Si Gared et Alphonse étaient trop terrorisés pour bouger, ce ne fut pas le cas de Dervis qui s'élança sur le Traqueur en hurlant à plein poumons.

\- Non reviens ici ! paniqua Gared qui voulut stopper son ami dans sa course. Trop tard, Dervis était déjà à quelques centimètres de son ennemi. Le Traqueur ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en garde face à un Non-mage. Il se contenta d'esquiver le coup sans se forcer et dans un mouvement habile, il chargea son propre poing de magie et frappa Dervis au niveau de l'avant bras.

Un cri de panique se fit entendre lorsque Gared et Alphonse virent le jeune blondinet tomber au sol, un bras en moins. Dervis hurlait de toutes ses forces, la douleur était insoutenable tandis qu'il se sentait doucement tomber dans l'inconscient.

\- Comment... Comment oses-tu ? Salopard !

Fou furieux, Gared voulut se jeter sur Aurorus, mais à mi-chemin sa course s'arrêta. Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il était trop terrifié pour bouger, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

\- Et bien quoi, tu n'essayes pas de me tuer toi aussi ? se moqua le Traqueur en riant à plein poumon.

Gared déglutit en retenant une larme de colère. Et après une brève hésitation, il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour. Il se mit à genoux devant le Traqueur.

\- Je t'en supplie, laisse le gamin en vie, il a à peine seize ans. Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un pour ce qu'on a fait aux tombes de tes semblables, alors tue-moi. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée, les autres n'y sont pour rien ! Mentit-il toujours en retenant ses larmes. Alphonse qui était resté caché derrière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui qui avait connu le Gared froid et solitaire, il le voyait à présent prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celle de Dervis.

Le Traqueur rit face à cette scène qu'il semblait trouver pour le moins hilarante. Sans perdre son sourire, il alla saisir par les cheveux le corps évanoui et meurtri du jeune homme qu'il exhiba fièrement à la façon d'un trophée de chasse.

\- Tu sais quoi humain ? J'ai pour principe de ne pas tuer les enfants, tu le veux tant que ça ce garçon ? Alors tiens, reprends-le !

Aurorus jeta littéralement le corps du blondinet sur son ami qui le rattrapa avant que celui-ci n'atteigne le sol.

\- Mon dieu, il est en vie, se consola Gared en entendant le cœur de son ami battre. Mais ce moment de soulagement ne dura qu'un instant, car la seconde d'après il sentit une pression incroyable perforer le corps de son ami ainsi que le sien. Le cœur d'Alphonse rata un battement face à cette scène atroce.

Gared quant à lui ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda d'abord par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme pour y apercevoir le regard du Traqueur à à peine quelques centimètres du sien. Puis il dirigea lentement son regard en direction de son estomac qui était dans le même état que celui de Dervis : perforé par le poing d'Aurorus qui les avait empalés tous les deux.

\- Tss... Espèce d'idiot. Tu pensais peut-être que j'allai te laisser en vie ? Quelqu'un ayant profané les tombes de mes frères ne mérite que la mort.

Aurorus retira lentement son poing du corps des deux hommes. Ils tombèrent en même temps sur le sol, qui fut bientôt recouvert d'une marre de sang.

Drake n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses amis... Ils étaient là et la seconde d'après il les voyait mort devant lui. Non... Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était forcément un cauchemar ! Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réveiller ?

L'homme aux cheveux verts lança un dernier regard en direction de ses victimes d'un air oscillant entre pitié et dégoût.

\- Les humains sont vraiment pathétiques. Je respecte ceux qui ont du courage, mais à quoi bon avoir du courage lorsque l'on est aussi faible ? Il était mort à l'instant où il s'est agenouillé devant moi.

Alphonse restait pétrifié. Que devait-il faire ? Courir, prier, implorer ? Parmi ces trois choix, s'enfuir semblait être la seule solution. Le Traqueur était à quelques mètres de lui, il n'avait sûrement pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir, mais il devait au moins tenter... Bon sang, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui plus tôt ?! Non ! Pas le temps de penser à ça, son ennemi approche, il n'y a plus de place pour les regrets. A présent il était le dernier membre encore en vie de son groupe. Il devait tout donner pour survivre, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ses amis.

Drake déglutit une dernière fois. Il prit une grande inspiration et avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie, se mit à courir à toute allure. Mais cela était futile, le ricanement qui résonnait derrière lui ne faisait que le confirmer.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ? Pathétique humain, vous ne renoncez vraiment jamais.

Aurorus tendit sa paume et lança son _Green Pulse_ qui frôla de près l'explorateur. Drake serait sans doute mort sur le coup si il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se jeter à plat ventre. Sans même avoir besoin de regarder, il pouvait sentir le rayon émeraude se charger de nouveau derrière lui. Une nouvelle attaque allait bientôt être envoyée et cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas l'éviter.

\- Cette fois c'est la fin pour toi, Humain !

En relevant la tête, Drake s'aperçut qu'une poutre en pierre se trouvait juste à coté de lui. C'était peut-être sa chance de survivre un peu plus longtemps. Alphonse avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'Aurorus lançait son attaque, il s'écoulait une seconde entre le moment où elle finissait d'être chargée et le moment où il attaquait. Une seule seconde pendant laquelle elle n'émettait plus un bruit, c'était cette seconde qu'il devait saisir !

\- _Green Pulse !_

Voilà ! C'était là, cette fameuse seconde que Drake saisit avec brio. Dans son timing quasi parfait, il avait réussi à effectuer une roulade jusqu'au pylône qui encaissa toute l'attaque. Mais lorsque la poutre en pierre fut détruite, le temple se mit à trembler et quelques gravas s'écrasèrent au sol. En regardant de plus près, Al constata qu'il y avait un autre pylône semblable à quelques mètres. Les deux avaient été placés symétriquement à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

Ce temple était vieux, et au vu des tremblements survenus suite à la perte d'un seul, on pouvait sans mal en déduire que cette poutre en pierre était la dernière chose qui maintenait ce temple debout. L'explorateur respira un bon coup et observa la situation attentivement. Il était recroquevillé dos à la colonne de pierre. A sa droite se trouvait une colonne identique à environs dix mètres. La sortie quant à elle était à plus de vingt mètres. Mathématiquement il n'avait aucune chance de courir assez rapidement pour échapper au Traqueur. Sa seule option (et la plus risquée) consistait à recommencer la même opération que lors de sa précédente esquive. Avec un peu de chance, le pylône serait détruit et le plafond leur tomberait sur la tête.

Bien sûr en admettant que ce plan suicidaire fonctionne, il n'aurait pas la garantie de survivre à l'effondrement, mais étant plus proche de la sortie que son ennemi, c'était sans doute sa meilleure chance... Et puis il valait sans doute mieux mourir sous un tas de gravas plutôt que d'être tué de la main de ce sadique.

Bien, il était décidé : il allait tenter sa chance pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

\- Cette fois tu vas mourir, _Green Pulse_!

Vite ! Drake se précipita à découvert, priant pour arriver à temps. Et c'était plutôt bien parti, il était déjà à mi-chemin et il n'avait pas encore entendu le silence qui annonçait son attaque. Mais à sa grande surprise, ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Une sorte de mini rayon vert vint lui couper la route. Cette petite attaque n'avait certainement pas pour but de le tuer, mais simplement d'arrêter sa course, ce qui réussit à merveille. Surpris, Drake tomba en arrière, se retrouvant à la merci de son assaillant.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que je n'avais pas compris ton petit manège ? Les faibles me font vraiment pitié.

Alphonse déglutit de nouveau, cette fois c'était vraiment la fin. Aurorus s'approchait lentement de lui et ses jambes refusaient de bouger, il était totalement pétrifié.

\- Maintenant il est temps pour toi de rejoindre tes compagnons dans l'autre monde.

\- Ça ça m'étonnerait !

Aurorus se stoppa net en entendant cette voix qui semblait sortir de nul part. Drake reconnut immédiatement cette voix plus que familière.

Soudain un nuage de brume apparut derrière le Traqueur qui se retrouva immobilisé. Le nuage disparut et Alphonse put voir que la brume avait repris forme humaine. Renda qui était dans un état lamentable s'était agrippé autour du Traqueur pour l'empêcher de bouger, et ce malgré ses deux mains brisées.

\- Impressionnant, personne n'avait encore survécu aussi longtemps contre moi.

\- Hé hé, je te l'ai dit non ? Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Il faisait le beau malgré la situation mais Renda lui même devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fière allure. Son corps était ensanglanté de partout et ses vêtements n'étaient plus que des lambeaux, sans parler de ses mains brisées. Mais qu'importe son état, il devait tenir bon, si il ne s'était pas évanoui après la seconde attaque, il aurait peut-être pu aider ses amis à s'échapper, c'est en partie à cause de lui qu'ils sont morts, à cause de sa faiblesse. Mais pas cette fois ! Quelqu'un devait survivre, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur... Au moins un !

\- Alphonse va t-en, maintenant ! Je le retiens !

Drake écarquilla les yeux : d'abord Gared qui se sacrifiait pour Dervis, et maintenant c'était Renda qui risquait sa vie pour lui permettre de s'échapper. Cette fois-ci il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance.

\- Renda.. Je...

\- Dépêche-toi idiot !

\- … Merci...

Pendant que Al se mettait à courir vers la sortie, le Traqueur lui s'était mis à rire de nouveau.

\- Pauvre idiot ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Ton ami peut courir aussi loin qu'il le veut je le retrouverai toujours.

\- Tu as raison, concéda le Dragon Slayer, c'est pourquoi j'ai bien l'intention d'en finir ici et maintenant.

\- Et comment ? Ta magie est inutile contre moi !

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je vais l'utiliser...

\- Qu... Tu ne vas quand même pas ?...

Renda sourit en entendant cette pointe de frayeur dans la voix de son ennemi. Voir ce monstre inflexible éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de crainte ravissait le chasseur de dragon.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux cadavres de ses amis... Oui, il avait fini par les considérer comme des amis. Même si ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il avait rejoint leur groupe, il était tout de même heureux d'avoir fait leur connaissance, c'était vraiment des bons gars...

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Alphonse qui était presque arrivé jusqu'à la sortie.

Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Hurla le Traqueur en concentrant son énergie dans tout son corps. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque similaire à sa _Green Pulse_ mais qui ne nécessitait pas l'usage de ses mains. Si il parvenait à la lancer c'en serait fini de Renda et donc de Alphonse par la même occasion.

\- Désolé Al... Je ne peux pas te laisser plus de temps... _Hurlement du dragon de brumes_!

Renda concentra le peu de magie qu'il lui restait dans un ultime hurlement qui alla frapper la dernière colonne encore debout, détruisant celui-ci en miettes juste après le passage de son ami.

Drake qui avait passé la porte menant à la sortie s'était retrouvé dans un long couloir qui cette fois le mènerait à l'extérieur. A ce moment il ne pensait plus à rien, ni à ses amis, ni au Traqueur. Non, tout ce à quoi il pensait c'était à courir aussi vite que possible pour échapper au plafond qui s'effondrait juste derrière lui. Plafond qui venait d'entraîner son ami ainsi que sa plus grande peur avec lui.

Une fois sorti de cet enfer il se retourna, essoufflé, vers le temple devenu ruine. Cette fois c'était sûr, personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Il était enfin débarrassé de ce monstre...

Drake se serait attendu à être soulagé, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Renda tout à l'heure. « Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir mettre fin à ce combat pour qu'on puisse rentrer tous ensemble ». C'était ses propre mots. Au final, Drake fut le seul survivant, mais était-ce vraiment lui qui le méritait le plus ? Dervis avait péri en voulant venger Renda qu'il supposait mort. Gared mourut à son tour en voulant sauver Dervis, et Renda en le sauvant lui... Et lui qu'avait-il fait au juste ?

Un sentiment de culpabilité vint s'ajouter à la tristesse dûe à la perte de ses camarades, et une chose était sûre... Ce sentiment ne le quitterait sûrement jamais.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Gadjeel rejoint le combat

La jeune fille resta bouche-bée. Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser par apport au Baron. Certes elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait, à cause de lui ses amis étaient en danger mais d'un autre côté, si tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté était vrai alors l'homme en face d'elle avait largement payé sa dette.

\- Je.. Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à vos amis...

Le Baron la coupa d'un geste de la main. Il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser.

\- C'est en partie ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. Ma soif de connaissance a réveillé les morts et maintenant ils cherchent à se venger. Cet homme, ce « Traqueur » n'a rien d'humain, personne ne peut le vaincre, nous pouvons seulement fuir.

\- Mais fuir où ?

\- Aussi loin que nos jambes nous le permettent.

\- Ne dites pas ça, Gadjeel et Lilly vont se charger de lui !

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage d'Alphonse.

\- N'avez-vous pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? La magie des Dragon Slayer est inefficace face à lui, et votre ami Exceed n'a pas la force nécessaire pour le vaincre.

\- C'est faux ! Ils sont forts ils... Ils trouveront un moyen j'en suis sûre.

\- Vous êtes bien naïve...

\- Et vous vous êtes un lâche, lâcha t-elle.

Un léger silence s'installa.

\- Peut-être, admit-il. Mais moi je suis en vie.

Il avait raison.. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, l'homme qui se tenait face à elle était un véritable survivant. Mais cette survie en valait-elle vraiment la peine ?

Levy prit une grande inspiration et fit volte face.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda Alphonse, hébété.

\- Je pars les rejoindre.

\- Idiote... Vous allez mourir inutilement.

Inutilement ? C'était peut-être vrai. Mais ne valait-il mieux pas mourir inutilement que de vivre avec des remords ? Levy avait eu un moment de faiblesse qui l'avait poussée à fuir, tout comme l'avait fait le Baron avant elle. Mais à cet instant elle savait, elle en était même persuadée : elle préférait mourir au côté de ses amis plutôt que de vivre seule.

\- Baron, enfuyez-vous si vous le voulez, mais moi je m'en vais rejoindre Lilly et Gadjeel.

\- Vous ne serez qu'un poids pour eux...

\- Je sais...

\- Vous allez sans doute mourir.

\- Je sais...

Une fois de plus un silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. Finalement l'air ahuri du Baron se transforma en un sourire amusé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment folle, finit-il en souriant.

\- Non, je suis de Fairy Tail, répondit-elle avec ce même sourire avant d'entamer sa course en direction du temple.

Un nuage de fumée se dégageait des ruines tandis que le corps blessé de Lilly réapparaissait aux yeux de son ennemi. Le Traqueur lança une onde de choc par sa paume, envoyant l'Exceed valdinguer contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin.

Le mage de Fairy Tail se releva difficilement, sa colonne vertébrale aillant encaissée le choc, il avait énormément de mal à se tenir debout. Il était au bout de ses forces, les hématomes ainsi que les traces de sang sur son corps en attestaient. Sans compter qu'il ne possédait plus son épée, cette dernière faisant à présent des moulinets entre les mains d'Aurorus.

\- Bien, il me semble que notre combat se termine ici. Tu t'es bien battu Exceed mais à présent il est temps de mourir.

L'homme chargea une nouvelle fois une grosse quantité de magie mais cette fois-ci dans la lame de Lilly qui se mit à rayonner d'une couleur émeraude. Un sourire se dessina lorsqu'il fut prêt à envoyer son Green Pulse. Lilly de son côté était comme paralysé, il était trop amoché pour ne serait-ce que penser à esquiver. Était-ce donc ainsi qu'il allait finir ? Il avait beau être un guerrier, Lilly était comme tout le monde, il avait lui aussi peur. Non pas de la mort qui l'attendait, mais plutôt de celle qui attendrait ses amis si il venait à périr maintenant. Mais que faire ?

\- Belle lame ! Complimenta t-il. Voyons voir à quel point cette épée est puissante.

Une fois l'énergie concentrée dans la lame, Aurorus la brandit et utilisa ce qui semblait être une variante de son attaque fétiche.

\- Blade Pulse !!

L'Exceed n'avait aucun espoir. Il vit une lumière tranchante être projetée dans sa direction avant de fermer les yeux, prêt à encaisser ce coup fatal. Un bruit sourd retentit tandis qu'un nuage de fumée s'élevait autour de lui. Ce coup aurait dû être mortel mais à sa grande surprise, Lilly ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata qu'un imposant bouclier d'acier se dressait face à lui et l'avait protégé de l'attaque. Le dit bouclier se mit à se tordre et à rétrécir, jusqu'à reprendre sa forme originelle.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Exceed qui parvint enfin à se relever, avec beaucoup de peine.

\- Te voilà enfin, tu en a mis du temps, chambra gentiment Lilly.

\- Ça ma pris un peu de temps pour revenir, s'cuse moi.

Gadjeel lança un regard plein d'assurance à Lilly, comme si tout était sous contrôle.

\- A ce que je vois il t'a pas loupé, mais t'inquiète pas, je suis là maintenant, et ce type va morfler.

Son regard changea immédiatement à l'instant ou il se tourna vers le Traqueur.

\- Alors c'est toi le type qui dégageait autant de magie ? Dit-il en grinçant des dents. Je vais t'apprendre à me faire tourner en bourrique, espèce de sale fuyard.

Aurorus lui était resté immobile, à la fois impressionné de voir que quelqu'un ait pu stopper si facilement son attaque mais également excité à l'idée d'affronter un tel adversaire.

\- Tu es l'impur de tout à l'heure ? Je dois te remercier, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu retrouver Drake. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant, dit-il sur un ton narquois.

\- Grâce à moi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Je devrais plutôt dire... Grâce à ton odeur. En te pistant je suis miraculeusement tombé sur l'homme que je cherchais. On peut dire que c'est le destin qui m'a mené jusqu'ici.

Sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus, le mage d'acier se mit à renifler l'air.

\- Cette odeur ? Alors c'était bel et bien toi que j'avait senti à la gare de Magnolia. Mais pourquoi me suivre jusqu'ici ?

Le Traqueur laissa échapper un ricanement tout en s'amusant à faire de petits moulinets avec l'épée de Lilly.

\- Enfin voyons mon cher, tu sais très bien comment marche le monde, non ? L'animal piste sa proie tandis que le chasseur piste l'animal. L'un chasse pour se nourrir et l'autre par plaisir. Et malgré tous les efforts de l'animal il ne peut échapper au chasseur, car le chasseur dominera toujours la bête.

Aurorus pointa la lame en direction du mage, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- Tu comprends Gadjeel ? Tu es ma proie.

\- Alors pour toi c'est ça hein ? Tu penses que ce n'est qu'un jeu ?! Hurla t-il.

Pendant une seconde le sourire du Traqueur disparut, et Gadjeel eut presque l'impression d'avoir vexé son interlocuteur.

\- Un jeu ? Répéta t-il froidement. Tous ceci n'a rien d'un jeu... C'est un devoir. C'est MON devoir ! En tant que Traqueur j'ai été créé dans l'unique but d'exterminer toute trace de votre espèce à vous, les Dragon Slayer ! Et j'ai bien l'intention d'honorer cette mission.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Car mon père me l'a demandé.

\- Ton père ?

Un long silence s'installa jusqu'au moment où Aurorus reprit la parole.

\- Oui mon père... Metalicana.


	19. Chapter 19

Desoler pour l'attente. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 19 Combat fratricide

\- Vous allez bien grand maître ? Vous avez l'air pensif.

Et effectivement, assis sur son tonneau les bras croisés, Makarof paraissait plus tracassé que jamais.

\- Hum... Tu es sûrement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à Fairy-Hills avant-hier ?

Erza qui était assise sur un banc en savourant un délicieux fraisier hocha la tête.

\- Mirajane m'a tout raconté, Wendy a failli se faire attaquer et Luxus l'a défendue, expliqua t-elle.

\- Tout à fait, ce qui me tracasse c'est la description de l'agresseur. Selon Luxus, cet homme avait le pouvoir d'absorber les techniques anti-dragon.

\- Un adversaire qui nous donnerait bien du fil à retordre si vous voulez mon avis, commenta Titania en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.

Une goûte de sueur perla sur le front du grand maître alors qu'il caressait nerveusement sa barbe grisonnante.

\- Tout cela est bien étrange. Une attaque surprise par un adversaire inconnu et nous n'avons aucune idée de qui il peut bien s'agir, ni pourquoi il a fait ça.

\- Luxus ne vous l'a pas dit ? Il semblerait que son but soit de tuer les Dragon Slayer. Du moins ça serait ce qu'il aurait laissé entendre.

\- Je suis au courant. Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est que l'on ait plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Cet homme ne s'est quand même pas volatilisé !

\- Allez savoir...

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates s'apprêtait à poursuivre lorsqu'une chaise vint violemment la heurter, renversant par la même occasion son fraisier. Ni une ni deux elle oublia immédiatement sa discussion pour se focaliser sur la bagarre qui faisait rage un peu plus loin.

\- Bandes d'idiots ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! Beugla la rouquine en fusillant Natsu et Gray du regard.

\- Ce... C'est pas de ma faute, c'est l'autre glaçon qui me cherche ! se défendit le mage de feu.

\- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Espèce d'allumette sur pattes ?

\- Hein ?! Répète un peu ça pour voir ?!

Et il reprirent immédiatement leur affrontement sans se soucier d'Erza qui continuait pourtant à les foudroyer du coin de l'œil.

\- Fermez-la vous deux !!! S'écria t-elle folle de rage en fonçant tête baissée vers les deux compères, prête à leur faire regretter le meurtre de son pauvre fraisier.

Pendant ce temps, Mirajane était au comptoir et discutait avec Wendy qui (tout comme Makarof) semblait tracassée.

\- Ça ne va pas Wendy ? Questionna gentiment la barmaid.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Luxus, avoua t-elle. Il n'est toujours pas rentré de sa mission.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, tu sais comment il est, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il part aussi longtemps.

\- Je sais bien mais...

La fillette n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se prit un petit coup sur la tête. Mirajane qui la regardait en souriant lui tendit une chope remplie de limonade.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je me fais du soucis pour lui, mais honnêtement, tu penses qu'il voudrait que l'on s'inquiète ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, approuva Wendy en saisissant la chope qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

\- Pour être tout à fait franche, c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète.

\- Moi ? Dit la fillette interloquée.

\- Bien sûr, on ne sait toujours pas ce que te voulait cet homme étrange, ni pourquoi il t'a attaqué.

\- Oui c'est sûr...

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Luxus m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et c'est bien ce que je compte faire, tu n'as rien à craindre tant que je suis là, dit-elle fièrement.

Mais à sa grande surprise, cette annonce n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Elle qui voulait rassurer la fillette, voilà maintenant qu'elle tirait une sale tête.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

\- Que ? Insista Mira.

La fillette eut un instant d'hésitation avant de cracher le morceau.

\- Au final c'est encore moi qu'il faut protéger..

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Wendy se tracassait pour ça.

\- Ne dit pas ça, nous sommes une famille c'est normal de se protéger mutuellement, tenta t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

\- Sans doute mais... Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas vous protéger ?

Alors elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour ça ? Pensa Mira. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas tous à fait tord, même si Wendy était des plus utiles lorsqu'il s'agissait de guérir quelqu'un, il fallait reconnaître qu'en combat elle n'était pas toujours la plus puissante, malgré sa magie anti-dragon.

A ce moment Mira eut un drôle de sentiment. Elle avait l'impression de se voir à l'âge de Wendy. Bien qu'enfant elle eut un caractère très différent de celle de la jeune Dragon-Slayer, elle s'était souvent sentie inférieure par rapport à Elfman ou encore à Erza (d'où leur ancienne rivalité), mais heureusement pour elle ce sentiment l'avait poussé à se surpasser et cela lui avait permis de devenir qui elle était aujourd'hui. En repensant à ça un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage et sa main alla se poser sur la joue de la petite fille qui la regarda, intriguée.

\- Alors comme ça tu voudrais devenir plus forte n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune mage retint une réponse hésitante avant d'hocher mollement la tête en rougissant. Mira sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- Dis moi Wendy. Ça te dirait que je t'entraîne ?

Levy courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle savait que ses amis devaient sûrement déjà être en train de combattre et elle devait à tous prix avertir ses compagnons des pouvoir d'Aurorus, c'était peut-être leur seule chance de l'emporter.

La jeune fille termina sa course à l'endroit où elle avait quitté Lilly. Avant de sortir de la forêt pour atterrir aux alentours du temple, elle se stoppa, comme poussée par son instinct. Elle décida de ne pas foncer tête baissée. Elle n'était de toutes façons pas assez forte pour se le permettre. Elle prit donc plutôt l'initiative de se cacher derrière un arbre et d'observer ce qu'il se passait au loin. Elle y voyait Gadjeel et Aurorus qui se tenaient face à face. Il y avait aussi Lilly qui était encore plus amoché que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre mais elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit le Baron : si elle y allait maintenant elle ne serait qu'un poids pour eux. Levy était faible et elle le savait, elle devait donc trouver une autre solution pour aider ses camarades, et cela passait d'abord par l'observation. Elle devait absolument trouver une faille dans la défense parfaite du Traqueur.

\- Gadjeel, Lilly... Bonne chance.., murmura t-elle.

\- Attends de quoi tu parles là ?! T'as pas bientôt fini de te payer ma tête ?

Le Traqueur ricana doucement en contemplant le regard perdu de Gadjeel et Lilly. C'était exactement la réaction qu'il espérait.

\- Et pourtant tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. J'ai été créé par Metalicana, il est mon père, et à l'odeur que tu dégages je peux constater que tu lui es aussi lié d'une certaine façon. Je me trompe ?

Gadjeel serra les dents. Mais qui était ce type à la fin ?

\- Ouais t'as pas tort.. C'est lui qui m'a élevé. Mais tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il aurait créé un type comme toi !

Le Traqueur fit quelques pas en avant, affichant toujours un sourire malsain. Son aura commença à apparaître autour de lui provoquant des bourrasques de vent.

\- Bordel mais t'es quoi au juste ?

\- On va faire un jeu, proposa t-il en pointant l'épée de Lilly dans la direction du Dragon Slayer. Toi et ton ami Exceed vous allez tous les deux m'attaquer. Si vous réussissez à me vaincre je vous dirai tout.

Lilly et Gadjeel s'échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer mutuellement.

\- Si il suffit de te frapper fort pour que tu parles, alors rien de bien compliqué.

\- Fais attention Gadjeel, ce type est très fort, regarde toute la puissance qu'il dégage rien qu'en restant immobile, commenta Lilly tout en se relevant difficilement.

\- T'inquiète, je suis bien plus fort que lui, tu le sais.

\- Tellement sûr de toi, constata l'Exceed avec dépit.

\- Je m'inquiète plutôt pour toi, il t'a pas loupé le salaud.

Lilly lâcha un sourire gêné. Il avait honte de s'être fait amoché à ce point, mais il ne comptait pas abandonner ce combat. Il était un guerrier, il ne lâcherait rien avant d'être mort.

\- Au fait où est la crevette et l'autre gars ?

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que tu demandes ? Soupira mollement l'Exceed. J'ai demandé à Levy de s'enfuir avec le Baron, ça n'a pas été simple de la convaincre mais elle a finalement accepté.

\- Tant mieux au moins elle risque rien... Merci Lilly.

Le Traqueur qui semblait en avoir marre d'attendre décida de faire réagir les deux mages en leur lançant la lame de l'Exceed. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour esquiver et la rattraper au vol. Lilly était heureux de récupérer son arme mais en même temps un peu troublé. Son adversaire n'avait visiblement pas cherché à le toucher avec ce coup et cela était bizarre. Lilly lança un regard d'incompréhension vers le Traqueur qui lui répondit aussitôt.

\- Ma simple force vous désavantage déjà, ça serait inutile pour moi de creuser le fossé qui nous sépare.

\- T'es bien trop insolant toi ! Cracha le Dragon-slayer.

Lilly regarda Gadjeel avec un air perplexe.

\- Il l'est au moins autant que toi, fit-il remarquer. C'est peut-être bien ton frère après tout.

\- Tss la ferme, tiens toi plutôt prêt au lieu de dire des conneries, il arrive.

Et effectivement Aurorus s'était déjà jeté à corps perdu sur ses deux opposants, le poing chargé de son aura. Lilly fit un saut de côté et déploya ses ailes pour prendre de l'altitude, Gadjeel quand à lui avait utilisé son pouvoir de Dragon-Slayer pour transformer sa jambe en poutre d'acier et ainsi se propulser en arrière. Aurorus ne fut pas assez rapide et son poing heurta violemment le sol, libérant un imposant nuage de poussière.

Gadjeel avait l'avantage d'être en mouvement et profita de la visibilité réduite pour contre attaquer, cette fois-ci c'est son bras gauche qui se changea en poutre et s'étira à grande vitesse en direction du Traqueur. Mais à sa grande surprise, son coup fut immédiatement repoussé par l'aura de son opposant. Un peu désorienté, le mage d'acier parvint à retomber sur ses jambes, avant de refaire prendre leur apparence d'origine à ses membres.

\- Merde c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Tu pensais m'avoir si facilement ? J'ai été créé pour vous éliminer, vous, les Dragon-Slayer, il est naturel que ta magie n'est aucun effet sur moi.

Gadjeel cracha un juron tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de venir à bout de son assaillant. Mais il avait beau se creuser les méninges, impossible de discerner la moindre faille. Fatigué de tout ça, Gadjeel fit craquer ses doigts, prêt à remettre ça.

\- Bon et bien je crois que je vais devoir régler ça à l'ancienne.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre sans magie ? Ahahah ! PATHÉTIQUE !

Luxus avait déjà tenté ce genre de technique contre lui, et si ça avait marché cette fois-là c'était uniquement dû à l'effet de surprise ainsi que la force naturellement colossale du mage de foude. Aujourd'hui il ne se laisserait plus avoir, il était hors de question de perdre une seconde fois face à un Dragon Slayer.

\- Ne m'oublie pas trop vite ! S'exclama une voix dans le dos d'Aurorus. Il s'agissait de Lilly, sa lame pointée en direction de son ennemi. Les ailes déployées, il plongeait en piqué vers le Traqueur qui lâcha un sourire. La seconde d'après il s'était téléporté en direction de Lilly, plus précisément sous Lilly. Et d'un simple geste il attrapa au vol la cheville de l'Exceed avant de le projeter violemment sur le sol. L'impact créa un mini-cratère tandis qu'Aurorus retombait au sol. Lilly semblait au bord de l'inconscience mais le Traqueur ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, anticipant une nouvelle attaque de Gadjeel. Et ça ne manqua pas, le Dragon Slayer fonça tête baissée sur son ennemi. Aurorus remarqua que ses poings étaeint recouverts d'acier.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Gadjeel allait utiliser la même méthode que Luxus qui consistait à annuler sa magie au dernier moment, mais cette fois-ci ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Cette fois-ci il se tiendrait prêt à recevoir le coup. Son aura verte se fit plus intense et Aurorus se mit en position de garde. Si jamais il se décidait à faire comme Luxus il serait prêt à anticiper le coup mais si il était assez idiot pour quand même tenter d'attaquer avec sa magie alors c'est son aura qui le protégerait.

Le Traqueur fixa attentivement son ennemi qui s'approchait jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres. Le coup partit et à la surprise du Traqueur, Gadjeel n'annula pas l'effet de sa magie. Peut-être était-il stupide ? Pensa t-il. Mais qu'importe, son aura allait stopper le coup et...

SBLAM !

Le coup passa littéralement au travers de son aura. Stupéfait il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se fit heurter par de multiples coups. Un dernière uppercut le fit décoller de quelques mètres avant qu'il ne retrouve l'équilibre en plein vol, retombant ainsi sur ses jambes.

\- Im... Impossible !! Hurla t-il, paniqué, comment peux-tu me toucher avec ta magie ?

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, essoufflés. Aurorus fixa bien attentivement les poings de Gadjeel. Ils étaient pourtant bien recouverts d'acier, alors pourquoi ?

\- Qui te dit que j'ai utilisé la magie ?

\- Ne bluffe pas ! Je vois tes poings ils sont...

\- Recouverts d'acier, je sais oui.

Aurorus profita de cet instant relativement calme pour essuyer une trace de sang qui lui coulait de la lèvre inférieure, écoutant avec colère les paroles de Gadjeel.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais à force d'utiliser l'acier j'ai découvert que je pouvais en créer une petite partie sans avoir à utiliser la magie. Bon je peux pas en créer beaucoup et je peux même pas la modeler, mais au moins ça m'a permis de te surprendre.

Un ricanement se fit entendre du côté du Traqueur, avant que celui-ci ne se redresse correctement. De uveau très sûr de lui il lança à son opposant.

\- Je vois... Alors ce n'était que du bluff, comme je le disais. Mais pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout ça ? Tu aurais eu un avantage à me le cacher.

\- Peut-être ouais, mais vu que je suis au courant pour ta magie ça aurait été déloyal de t'affronter avec une botte secrète tu crois pas ?

\- Déloyal ?... Déloyal ?!!

Cette fois-ci le Traqueur rit aux éclats.

\- Pauvre idiot ! Tu penses qu'être loyal va t'aider à me vaincre ? Tu ne réalises donc pas la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves ?

\- Oh que si.. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne suis pas aussi généreux que j'en ai l'air, la prochaine fois tu n'auras pas la chance de connaître mes petits coups secrets.

\- Ahahah pathétique ! Vraiment pathétique !

Aurorus riait aux éclats, tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit être qui s'était discrètement glissé derrière lui.

\- A toi de jouer Lilly ! Hurla Gadjeel.

La seconde d'après le Traqueur sentit une étrange sensation, comme si quelqu'un venait de « pousser » derrière lui.

\- Qu...

Il n'eut rien le temps de dire car rapidement il se fit étreindre férocement, assez pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- D'où tu sors toi ?! Paniqua t-il.

\- Héhé, tu pensais m'avoir éliminé ? Tu sauras que je ne meurs pas aussi facilement.

\- Impossible ! Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas senti arriver ?

\- Pendant que Gadjeel attirait ton attention je n'ai eu qu'à reprendre ma forme de réduction, sous cette forme je ne dégage presque plus de magie et ma taille en est réduite, ce fut très simple de me glisser en douce derrière toi. Et maintenant il est temps de déguster, Gadjeel à toi !!

Ni une ni deux le Dragon Slayer se jeta sur son adversaire immobilisé, ses poings recouverts d'acier « non magique ».

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas aussi généreux que j'en avais l'air. Ricana doucement Gadjeel tout en commençant à faire résonner une série de coups de poing ultra rapides. Tellement rapide que l'on aurait cru voir de petites comètes faire des va-et-vient sur le visage et le corps du Traqueur, qui pour la première fois depuis le début de ce combat se retrouvait en mauvaise posture.

\- Comment... Comment osez-vous !? Hurla-il entre deux martèlements de coup.

Finalement Aurorus parvint à reprendre ses esprits et à se concentrer suffisamment pour utiliser sa technique de téléportation et ainsi se mettre à l'abri. Pris au dépourvu, Gadjeel n'eut pas le temps de retenir un dernier coup qui alla se loger dans le museau de son ami Exceed.

\- Oh merde ! Désolé mon pote.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, s'énerva t-il.

Gadjeel se gratta nerveusement la tête avant de rapidement se ressaisir.

\- Il est passé où lui ?

\- Juste là regarde !

Le Traqueur s'était téléporté plusieurs mètres plus loin, il était à présent positionné juste devant le temple encore noirci par l'attaque de Levy. Il avait un genou à terre, il saignait et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Lilly qui était là depuis le début de l'affrontement dû reconnaître que c'était assez satisfaisant de le voir dans cet état.

\- V... Vous... Espèce de sales...

\- Héhé je crois qu'on l'a mis en rogne, ricana Gadjeel, contrairement à Lilly qui semblait rester très concentré.

\- Fais attention, il peut se régénérer, on doit se dépêcher d'en finir.

\- T'as sans doute raison, avoua t-il en faisant craquer son cou.

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bourrasque de vent se souleva devant eux. C'était le Traqueur qui avait de nouveau concentré sa magie dans le creux de ses paumes.

\- Cette fois-ci vous ne m'échapperez pas !! Hurla t-il avec un regard de dément.

Une grosse quantité d'énergie vint s'emmagasiner dans ses deux mains, la pression magique autour de lui était tellement forte que des éclats de pierres ce mirent à leviter tandis que le sol commençait à trembler. Son aura d'habitude calme devint énergique et des éclairs apparurent autour de son corps.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez mourir ! Tant pis si je dois raser toute cette foutue forêt !!

\- I.. Il est malade ! S'exclama Gadjeel.

\- Vite nous devons fuir ! Suggera hâtivement Lilly.

\- Essayez de vous enfuir, de toute façon mon attaque détruira tout, vous ne pourrez aller nul part !!!

\- Merde, quelle concentration de magie, il a raison ! Vite Lilly on doit le stopper !

L'Exceed acquiesça et tous deux foncèrent sur leur ennemi. Même si Lilly était gravement affaibli et que Gadjeel ne pouvait utiliser sa magie, cela n'avait aucune importance, ils devaient l'arrêter à tous prix.

Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de s'approcher qu'une vague de magie verdâtre les projeta en arrière les empêchant d'avancer. Ça, plus les bourrasques qui se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, il était maintenant impossible de s'approcher d'Aurorus.

\- Bon sang ! On peut rien faire...si seulement tu pouvais utiliser ton Hurlement, suggéra Lilly qui ne voyait d'autre moyen que d'attaquer avec un coup à distance.

\- Ça ne lui ferait rien, il faut trouver autre chose, mais quoi ?

Le temps leur était compté, ils cherchaient désespérément une solution mais rien ne leurs vint à l'esprit. Est-ce que c'était la fin ?

Le Traqueur joignit ses poings qu'il dirigea vers ses opposants, prêt à les terrasser à sa prochaine attaque.

\- Cette fois-ci il est temps d'en finir ! UNLIMITED GREEN PULSE !!!

La magie se concentra davantage dans un point culminant. Maintenant ça y est, c'est la fin pensa Lilly.

Allez tous crever ! Hurla le Traqueur prêt à tout pour en finir.

Le rayon s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain une vague de flammes s'échappa de derrière le Traqueur. Ces mêmes flammes se mélangèrent pour former en lettres de feu le mot « FIRE ». Et avant que le Traqueur ne puissent réagir il se fit heurter par cette attaque qui le déconcentra et lui fit perdre toute la magie qu'il avait accumulé.

\- C... Comment ?!! Hurla t-il en perdant son équilibre.

\- Toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! Hurla Gadjeel.

\- Levy tu devrais être..., commença Lilly.

Et effectivement Levy venait de surgir de derrière les arbres. Malgré tout elle avait décidé de faire demi-tour, au bonheur des deux mages qui venaient grâce à son aide d'échapper à la mort.

Toujours en retrait la jeune fille se mit à hurler.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner ! J'ai observé votre combat, je sais comment l'arrêter !

Levy avait-elle vraiment observé le combat ? Pensa t-il, si c'était vrai alors elle avait forcement trouvé une tactique pour le battre, après tout elle était la fille la plus intelligente de tout Fairy Tail.

\- Écoutez moi bien ! Dans mon sort de feu j'y ai glissé un autre mot, mon attaque n'avait pas pour but de le blesser mais de le lui coller !

Elle disait vrai, Gadjeel et Lilly profitèrent du déséquilibre de leur ennemi pour constater qu'un mot s'était greffé à son dos lorsqu'il s'était pris l'attaque de Levy. Sur son dos était inscrit en lettre blanche le mot « Slow ».

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna rapidement le mage d'acier.

La jeune fille eut envie de se frapper le front en se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas lire.

\- Ce n'est pas important ! Mon sort à pour effet de réduire la vitesse de ses attaques magiques, il mettra un peu de temps à faire apparaître son aura, c'est votre chance ! Hurla t-elle pour bien faire comprendre que leur temps était compté.

Le Traqueur qui avait tout entendu se sentit tressaillir en comprenant le plan de Levy. Comme par réflexe il essaya immédiatement d'invoquer son aura, et comme l'avait dit la jeune mage, son corps commença à briller faiblement mais son aura allait sûrement mettre quelques secondes à s'activer. Gadjeel y vit là sa seule opportunité et sans attendre d'avantage se jeta en direction de son ennemi pour lui infliger sa plus puissante technique.

\- Hurlement du dragon d'acier !!

Le tourbillon grisâtre s'échappa de la gorge du Dragon-Slayer allant directement heurter de plein fouet Aurorus qui lâcha un cri de douleur avant d'être propulsé à toute vitesse en direction du temple. Ne pouvant contrôler sa direction il passa par la porte (déjà cassée cela-dit) et un bruit raisonna jusqu'aux oreilles du groupe, qui comprit que leur adversaire avait sûrement dû s'encastrer dans le mur situé au fond du temple. Et si à ce moment là on pouvait se questionner quant au fait qu'il soit vivant ou mort, une chose était sûre. Le groupe l'avait emporté.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello les gens ! Merci pour vos commentaire et reaction lors du dernier chapitre. Ça fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que l'on est lu et que je n'écris pas dans le vide

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 20 : Retournement de situation

Le hurlement de Gadjeel se dispersa lentement en une multitude de particules magiques, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Après cette attaque la tension commença à retomber doucement. Sauf pour le mage d'acier qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour aller à la rencontre de la bleutée qu'il saisit par les épaules.

\- Hoï ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de revenir ?

\- Je... Je m'inquiétais pour vous bien sûr ! se justifia t-elle.

La jeune fille lança un regard rapide vers Lilly avant de continuer d'un ton mal assuré.

\- Et puis je me sentais coupable d'avoir abandonné Lilly...

Un silence s'installa subitement. Levy baissa les yeux.

\- T'es vraiment idiote, imagine s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

\- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi hein ?!

\- On s'en fout de moi !

\- Moi je ne m'en fous pas !!

Un nouveau silence encore plus pesant s'installa. Les deux mages se fixèrent longuement, cherchant leurs mots, mais rien ne vint. Levy était gênée et Gadjeel un peu déboussolé par leur combat. Et pourtant pendant la dernière attaque du Traqueur il n'avait en tête que Levy. Était-elle assez loin ? Allait-elle survivre ? Ces questions lui avait agressé le cerveau tels les coups d'une massue sur une plaque d'acier brûlante. Et quand il avait aperçu la jeune fille débouler de nul part il fut certes terriblement soulagé, car la connaissant il savait qu'elle lui donnerait la clé pour vaincre son ennemi. Mais ce sentiment cachait en réalité un autre bien plus important. L'inquiétude vis à vis de son amie. Cette inquiétude mêlée à la terreur de la savoir en danger avait mené à ce sentiment de colère auquel assistait à présent la jeune fille. Et pourtant il lui était tout de même profondément reconnaissant.

Les deux mages se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à être interrompu par leur camarade Exceed.

\- Ru-hum ! Toussa t-il pour attirer leur attention. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais notre ennemi est toujours en vie que je sache ?

\- Oui tu as raison. On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, concéda la mage des mots en se libérant de l'emprise de son ami. Elle alla ensuite prendre la direction du temple mais fut vite rattrapée par ce dernier.

\- Heu.. Levy ?

Son prénom, prononcé de la bouche de Gadjeel attira immédiatement son attention. En général il ne le faisait que pour lui dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Oui ?

\- … Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie...

Son cœur rata un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Gadjeel la remerciait de l'avoir sauvé ?

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas perdre sa contenance. Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

\- Moi je n'en aurais pas été capable. Pas contre lui.

La jeune fille se sentit immédiatement rougir, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Bon ! On a plus important à faire tu ne crois pas ? Dit-elle précipitamment en marchant en direction du temple.

Ouais, t'as raison Crevette, dit-il à demi-voix.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils retrouvèrent le Traqueur en piteux état. Le temple autour de lui était encore noirci par les flammes de tout à l'heure, et au milieu des cendres et des gravâts se trouvait le corps inanimé d'Aurorus. Le dos posé contre le mur qu'il avait failli démolir en le heurtant, une flaque de sang gisant autour de lui. Au début Lilly eut peur de le voir se guérir de nouveau, mais il semblerait que cette fois sa capacité de régénération ait atteint sa limite. Le groupe fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction avant de se stopper net lorsqu'ils le virent effectuer un bref mouvement de la tête, signe que l'homme vivait toujours.

\- Tss ce mec est increvable ?! Grommela Gadjeel en s'avançant d'un pas décidé. Mais il fut vite retenu par Levy qui remarqua quelque chose.

\- Gadjeel attend ! L'avertit-elle en saisissant sa main. Regarde autour de toi.

Les deux mages ainsi que l'Exceed s'exécutèrent et constatèrent avec étonnement que quelque chose clochait. De fines particules grisâtres voltigeait au bord des murs noircis. Ces particules, le groupe les reconnut immédiatement, car il s'agissait de celles émises par le hurlement du mage d'acier, sauf que d'habitude les restes magiques disparaissaient presque immédiatement après l'attaque. Mais là elles semblaient ne pas s'évaporer. Intrigué, le groupe continua à les fixer jusqu'à ce que les minuscules sphères magiques commencent à se mélanger dans l'air pour former de petites bourrasques se logeant à l'intérieur des murs de pierre.

S'ensuivit un phénomène encore plus étrange. Les anciennes gravures qui s'étaient retrouvées dissimulées sous une couche de cendre noire se mirent à s'illuminer, plongeant aussitôt toute la pièce dans un halo de lumière.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Gadjeel eut un mouvement de recul lorsque les gravures gagnèrent en intensité et en lumière.

\- Levy tu as une explication ? Tenta Lilly en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

La jeune fille, aussi décontenancée que ses amis tenta de réfléchir à la situation, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne d'une chose importante. Les mots inscrits avaient un sens, et ce sens c'est elle même qui l'avait traduit.

\- « Celui maîtrisant la voix du dragon, ouvrira le chemin vers le pouvoir », murmura t-elle.

\- De quoi ?! S'exclama Gadjeel qui avait du mal à suivre. Levy se tourna immédiatement vers lui pour lui expliquer.

\- C'est ce qui est inscrit sur les murs !

\- Tu penses que mon hurlement aurait pu provoquer ça ?!

\- C'est possible, même si pour l'instant ça m'a l'air inoffensif, commenta l'Exceed.

Un rire froid se fit entendre derrière le groupe qui se retourna aussitôt.

\- Baron ?! S'exclama Levy, surprise de le voir ici. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enfui ?

\- M'enfuir ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Alors que cette créature est vaincue, je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

Alphonse avança doucement en direction du corps inanimé. En passant près des mages, Gadjeel remarqua que l'homme paraissait différent, que ce soit sa démarche ou son expression, il y avait quelque chose de dément dans son regard.

Une fois face au corps il laissa éclater un rire étrange, presque sadique. Le groupe qui ne cessait de se questionner s'était mis sur la défensive, comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir surgir un monstre. Le Baron se mit soudainement à frapper le corps immobile du Traqueur. D'abord un coup de pied, puis deux, et ainsi de suite, accélérant le rythme à chaque coup. Levy prise de panique essaya de l'en empêcher mais Gadjeel lui barra immédiatement la route.

\- Hoï Crevette, laisse-le faire. Regarde son visage, il y a quelque chose d'étrange en lui, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus le même.

\- Tu as raison, commenta Lilly. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Se retenant d'intervenir, le groupe ne put qu'admirer le sordide spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Espèce de saloperie ! Hurla le Baron. Saleté d'erreur de la nature ! Ça t'a plu de me traquer pendant des années hein ?! Avoue que ça t'a plu !!

Alphonse n'était clairement plus lui même, il laissait éclater toute sa colère et sa frustration. Lui qui pendant des années s'était senti oppressé par un sentiment de danger imminent, pouvait enfin admirer l'origine de ses peurs en train de mourir à petit feu. Cela le comblait de joie, on aurait dit un enfant sadique s'amusant à torturer un animal sans défense. Oui c'était bien le mot, à cet instant précis, le Baron était bel et bien en train de « s'amuser ».

Une fois à bout de force, l'homme se retourna vers les mages, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Vous avez terminé ? Questionna froidement le mage d'acier, toujours sur la défensive.

Le Baron reprit sa respiration avant de répondre d'un ton plus calme.

\- Oui... Je pense que c'en est enfin fini de lui. Je dois vous remercier, vous avez été brillant, non seulement vous avec vaincu l'homme qui en voulait à ma vie mais en plus il semblerait que vous ayez percé le mystère de cet endroit, constata t-il en admirant les gravures lumineuses autour de lui. « La voix du dragon », alors c'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait ? Et dire qu'il m'a fallu des années pour arriver à ce raisonnement, je suis content de ne pas m'être trompé.

Levy écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attendez... Vous voulez dire que vous étiez au courant de ça ? Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de traduire ? Et pourquoi vouloir réveiller cet endroit ?

\- Il fallait que vous ne vous doutiez de rien. Si je vous avais dit la vérité dès le début vous vous seriez douter de quelque chose. Mais maintenant que vous avez fait le sale travail pour moi je peux enfin savourer pleinement la fin de mon projet.

Sans plus en dire, l'homme sortit de sa poche une minuscule fiole contenant ce qui semblait être du sang.

\- Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? Questionna t-il en souriant à pleines dents.

\- C'est du sang de dragon ?! Intervint Gadjeel.

\- Oh ! Je vois que votre odorat est assez développé pour le reconnaître. Il s'agit effectivement de sang de dragon. Je l'ai retrouvé cristallisé dans de l'ambre lors d'une de mes expéditions.

\- Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ? Questionna Lilly, inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Héhéhé... J'ai bien l'intention de tirer profit du pouvoir qu'il renferme, explique le Baron avant de lâcher un regard sur le corps ensanglanté de celui qui était son ennemi juré et son sourire n'en fut que plus imposant.

\- Maintenant il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça ! continua t-il. Il est temps d'en finir avec ce sentiment de peur qui me ronge !

Sans plus d'explications, il ingurgita le contenu de la fiole. Les runes qui recouvraient le temple se mirent de nouveau à s'illuminer, mais cette fois-ci d'une couleur rouge sang qui dégageait une pression magique incroyable. Et avant que le groupe n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, une fantastique décharge d'énergie se propagea dans la pièce, trouvant refuge dans le corps du Baron qui lâcha un cri indescriptible, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir.

\- Putain qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Gadjeel on doit s'enfuir, proposa activement Lilly qui voyait les murs trembler. Le temple ne résistera pas longtemps ! Affirma t-il.

Et il avait bien raison car les tremblements eurent raison des premières défenses du temple qui commença à tomber en ruine, pierre après pierre. La situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Pris de panique, le groupe écouta la voix de la raison en sortant à la hâte du temple.

Une fois dehors ils ne purent qu'assister, impuissants, à l'effondrement du temple. A la fois paniquée et terrifiée, la bleutée se mit à balbutier.

\- Mais... Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

L'incompréhension était partagée par les membres du groupe qui ne comprenaient véritablement pas les actions du Baron. Ils l'avaient vu boire cette fiole et l'instant d'après tout s'écrouler. Comment expliquer ça ? Comment cette mission d'apparence si simple avait-elle pu mal tourner à ce point.

Le regard perdu, les différents membres de Fairy Tail se regardèrent, incrédules, espérant une réponse. Mais ils semblaient tous être dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Soudain, une voix attira brusquement l'attention du groupe qui se retourna en sens inverse.

\- Toi ! Hurla Gadjeel. En quel honneur t'es toujours pas mort ?!

Aurorus le Traqueur était effectivement près d'eux, son corps musclé recouvert de sang et un regard de détresse sur le visage. Il était allongé sur le sol, le dos collé contre un rocher, il semblait visiblement à bout de souffle.

\- Si j'ai survécu... C'est uniquement grâce à mon habilité.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Levy.

\- J'ai fait semblant d'être évanoui lorsque vous êtes entré dans le temple, le Traqueur cracha du sang avant de continuer. Mon but était de rassembler assez d'énergie pour me téléporter loin d'ici. Mais il semblerait que mes dernières forces ne me permettent pas d'aller plus loin. Il cracha de nouveau du sang en se tenant les côtes endolories.

Gadjeel qui en avait marre de ne pas comprendre la situation se jeta sur son ennemi pour le saisir par les cheveux, malgré les avertissements de Levy pour qu'il ne s'approche pas.

\- Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici ! Hurla t-il à bout de nerfs. Tout ça devenait trop compliqué pour lui et ça le mettait en rogne. Peut-être que Levy parvenait à rester rationnelle devant ces différents événements qui se succédaient, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il voulait des réponses, et il les voulait vite.

\- Je.. Je savais ce que cet homme avait en tête, murmura Aurorus. Il cherche l'énergie draconique que renferme ce temple pour acquérir un pouvoir immense, un pouvoir qui lui permettrait de vaincre un Traqueur...

Levy qui réfléchissait toujours autant prit la parole.

\- C'est plutôt normal, après ce que vous lui avez fait à lui et ses amis. Commenta t-elle d'un ton sévère.

A sa grande surprise, le Traqueur se mit à rire malgré ses blessures.

\- Haha ! Tu as raison jeune humaine, je ne cherche pas à me faire passer pour le gentil de l'histoire... Ses amis... je les ai tués, que dis-je ? Je les ai déchiquetés ! Et j'y ai pris du plaisir si tu veux tout savoir !! Mais vous dans tout ça, connaissez-vous vraiment les intentions de cet homme ?

A ce moment un silence s'installa. Il est vrai que les derniers agissements du Baron portaient le doute. Mais au final que voulait-il vraiment faire ? Ça, personne ne le savait. Mais peut-être que ce Traqueur venu d'un autre temps avait la réponse. Alors le groupe se tut pour le laisser parler.

\- Connaissez-vous les véritables intentions d'Alphonse Drake ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il voulait à tous prix mettre la main sur les informations relatives au Traqueur ? Vous ne savez pas hein ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire. Ce qu'il cherchait c'était un moyen de les vaincre. Depuis que j'ai décimé sa pathétique petite troupe de chercheurs il n'a de cesse de chercher un moyen de vaincre la peur que je lui procure. Et aujourd'hui il a réussi.

\- Réussi ? Comment ça réussi ? Questionna Gadjeel.

\- Regardez plutôt, dit l'homme aux cheveux d'émeraude en pointant son regard vers le temple en ruine. Contemplez plutôt la méthode avec laquelle un homme banal est devenu un être surpuissant. Avec la même méthode qu'avait utilisé Acnologia en son temps.

Toujours perdu, le groupe fixa instinctivement les débris du temple qui s'étaient mis à bouger d'eux-même. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent dirent ouf, une forme brune sortit des décombres, une forme humanoïde qui ne cessait de grandir pour peu à peu prendre une apparence totalement différente. Cette forme étrange qui grandissait de seconde en seconde prit peu à peu l'aspect d'un être légendaire. Peu à peu l'homme que le groupe croyait mort sous les débris réapparut en une forme des plus imposantes. Des ailes couleur de cendre recouvertes d'écailles brunes firent leurs apparition tandis que sa gueule devenait de plus en plus allongée, de même pour ses bras, ses jambes et le reste de son corps. Le rire qui s'en échappait devenait de plus en plus gras et raisonnant, jusqu'à devenir un rugissement horrible cachant tous les bruits ambiants de la forêt. L'être inhumain continua de prendre de la taille sous le regard apeuré de nos pauvres héros qui ne savaient comment réagir face au spectacle inquiétant qui s'offrait à eux. Et lorsque la transformation fut terminée, les membres du groupe ne purent que constater avec effroi la créature se tenant devant eux. Car à la place du temple de pierre se dressait à présent un dragon d'une vingtaine de mètres au hurlement terrorisant. Et à côté d'eux le Traqueur, toujours à bout de force, leur lança un regard indescriptible, mêlé de peur et de résiliation, avant de leur jeter ses derniers mots.

\- Maintenant... Nous sommes tous morts...


	21. Chapter 21

Salut les gars ! Je voulais tous d'abord remercier ceux et celles qui on commenté, ca fait toujours plaisir, et sans vous je pense que cela ferait longtemps que j'aurai abandonner "

Chapitre 21 : Contrat de confiance

Chaque jour qui passe, les étoiles viennent illuminer le ciel. Nuit après nuit, ces boules de feu resplendissent telles des messagères de la nuit guidant les voyageurs perdus. Cette nuit là, un enfant au visage couvert de larmes s'était enfui de chez lui. Perdu dans la noirceur de la forêt, il erra des heures durant à la recherche de lumière. L'espoir le quitta peu à peu et il finit par abandonner. Le visage écorché par les branches et le regard brumeux, il s'effondra au sol, désespéré d'un jour trouver une issue. Intérieurement, il se maudissait d'avoir pris la fuite. Son désir d'aventure et de découverte l'avait poussé à fuguer de chez lui, mais aujourd'hui il s'en mordait les doigts.

Et c'est là que perdu dans son chagrin il les vit, à travers les branches et les feuillages. Les lumières naturelles du ciel, des étoiles rayonnantes et scintillantes d'une beauté sans pareille. « C'est drôle, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient belles » pensa t-il.

Peut-être que la peur de ne jamais s'échapper de cette immense forêt le faisait délirer, mais il avait la certitude que jamais dans sa vie il n'avait aperçu un ciel aussi beau. Les branches se dégagèrent progressivement de son champ de vision et il eut une vue de plus en plus claire, le laissant admirer la Voie Lactée de cette nuit sans lune mais pourtant si illuminée. A ce moment, toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses disparurent peu à peu, laissant en lui un sentiment de réconfort et de chaleur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, un sourire vint contraster avec ses larmes tandis qu'il fermait doucement ses paupières, laissant cette impression de pesanteur l'emporter. Il perdit peu à peu conscience tandis qu'une sensation de bien être emplissait son corps. Léger et détendu, il se laissa progressivement tomber dans le monde des songes, comme pour échapper à cet endroit. Ne laissant à son regard que les étoiles, belles, brillantes, chaleureuses et réconfortantes.

Lentement il arrêta de ressentir le monde autour de lui jusqu'à ne garder en mémoire que son sentiment de bien être et la lumière du ciel. Jusqu'au moment où l'humidité de l'herbe vint lui chatouiller le corps. Il rouvrit peu à peu les yeux et constata qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. Les arbres avaient laissé place à un champ immense et sans fin et ses coupures semblaient s'être refermées. Avait-il rêvé ? Non tout cela ne pouvait être un rêve, c'était trop réel, et puis... Il regarda le ciel, c'était toujours le même.

Cela dit quelque chose attira son attention. Une ombre menaçante planait au dessus de lui. Il était grand, trop grand pour être un oiseau. Ses ailes immenses et son corps de reptile indiquait clairement de quoi il s'agissait, mais l'enfant ne pouvait y croire. Il vit cette créature légendaire voler parmi les nuages et à ce moment précis, il comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait aidé dans la forêt. Pourquoi ? Ça il l'ignorait, mais une chose était sûre : La vue de ce dragon aux écailles sombres provoqua en lui un sentiment inexplicable, c'était une émotion forte, mêlée de peur et de fascination.

Doucement le garçon se releva pour mieux voir son sauveur s'éloigner parmi les nuages. De l'endroit ou il se trouvait, il eut l'impression de voir la silhouette de la créature se fondre dans les étoiles qui parcouraient l'horizon. Mais l'enfant ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait encore le voir, le toucher et surtout il voulait savoir pourquoi, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Lui, un garçon aussi banal que mille autres ? Instinctivement il se rua désespérément vers la créature, pourtant déjà si loin. Il tendait le bras, hurlant à la bête de l'attendre, mais cette dernière ne fit pas cas et l'enfant finit par chuter sur le sol. Jamais il ne saura pourquoi le Dragon l'avait sauvé. Mais une chose était sûre : En cette nuit de printemps il venait de voir la plus belle chose de sa vie et se jura intérieurement qu'un jour... Oui un jour... Lui aussi volerait tel un dragon, volant librement vers les étoiles.

Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva autour du temple tandis que l'immense masse d'écaille prenait doucement de l'altitude. Le groupe de mages était tellement abasourdi qu'aucun n'osait faire le moindre geste. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder le Baron à présent devenu un dragon aux écailles sombres et au hurlement strident.

Alphonse Drake quant à lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Ce qu'il avait souhaité durant tant d'années s'était enfin réalisé. Son rêve de voler dans le ciel tel un Dragon était devenu réalité, et toutes ses émotions qui l'avaient poussé à cette métamorphose s'étaient enfin apaisées. Sa frustration de n'être qu'un simple humain parmi tant d'autres, son désir de grandeur, et surtout la peur de mourir, cette peur qui le rongeait depuis tout ce temps. Tous ça et plus encore. Aujourd'hui le Baron avait enfin pu accomplir son plus grand projet, celui qui l'avait poussé à prendre le nom de « Drake ». Mais cette seconde naissance ne signifiait pas la fin de ses ambitions. Il lui restait encore une dernière chose à accomplir, il lui fallait faire disparaître définitivement la source de ses maux.

\- AURORUS !! Rugit-il.

Sa voix était devenue si puissante qu'elle en fit trembler le sol, et de ses yeux perçant il scruta les mages et le Traqueur en plongée, tel un faucon prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il fit.

De ses grandes ailes reptiliennes il projeta son imposant corps ailé en direction du groupe, se fichant de la présence des membres de Fairy Tail. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le Traqueur, lui et lui seul comptait à ses yeux. Et d'une rage aveugle il piétina le sol de ses membres démesurés. On se serait attendu à voir des cadavres sous ses pattes, mais lorsqu'il les releva le sol ne présentait aucune trace d'un quelconque cadavre. Grognant légérement le Baron se mit à exploser de colère, cherchant du regard sa proie. Au loin il vit les trois mages qui l'avaient aidé. Levy et Gadjeel étaient tous deux soutenus par l'Exceed qui volait faiblement, tout en suportant difficilement le poids de ses amis.

\- Bien joué mon pote ! Encore un peu et on était mort.

Lilly ne répondit pas au Dragon Slayer, trop concentré à maintenir un equilibre entre le corps pesant de Gadjeel et la carrure fragile de Levy. La jeune fille quant à elle lança un regard en arrière pour contempler le Baron en train de tout saccager autour de lui. Sa colère était telle qu'il ne parvenait plus à se controler.

Alphonse qui hurlait effroyablement continuait de détruire la forêt, arrachant la terre de ses griffes et brulant les arbres de son cri. Où avait-il pu partir ? Sans doute le Traqueur avait-il utilisé sa technique de téléportation, mais vu son état il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Mais alors où ?

Soudain Alphonse se rappela d'une chose, l'odorat surdéveloppé des Dragons. Grâce à ça il pourrait surement localiser Aurorus. Il se mit donc à renifler avidement autour de lui, savourant d'avance le moment où il pourrait enfin lui mettre la main dessus. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. En se concentrant sur les odeurs avoisinantes il fut soudainement pris de vertiges et une multitude de senteurs vinrent lui agresser les sinus. Comprenant la situation il cessa immediatement.

\- Argh... Bon sang, souffla t-il. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à mes nouveaux sens de Dragon...

Mais à ses mots un sourire carnassié apparut sur son visage. Si lui n'etait pas habitué, quelqu'un d'autre en revanche avait grandi avec ces facultés. Quelqu'un qui lui indiquerait certainement l'emplacement de son ennemi.

Se projetant de nouveau en direction du groupe de mages, il les rattrapa en à peine quelques battements d'ailes, attirant immediatement l'attention de Lilly, Gadjeel et Levy, lorsqu'ils constatérent l'immense ombre qui planait au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Gadjeel !! Hurla Lily.

\- Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ?!

Pris de panique, l'Exceed tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible mais avec cette nouvelle forme, le Baron était devenu bien trop rapide. Et dans un battement d'aile il fit s'écraser les trois mages.

Pris de douleur les membres de Fairy Tail parvinrent à se relever difficilement. Levy fut pétrifié de peur à la sentation chaude dans son dos provoquée par le souffle du Dragon. Elle se tourna instinctivement, mais resta paralysée, ne sachant si il fallait rester immobile ou au contraire s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Gadjeel en revanche réagit au quart de tour, se plaçant immédiatement devant la mage des mots, prêt à la proteger de toute attaque ennemie.

\- T'approche pas d'elle sinon t'auras affaire à moi ! Et comme pour bien se faire comprendre le bras droit de Gadjeel se métamorphosa en une solide lame d'acier.

\- Je me fiche d'elle ! Celui que je veux c'est toi.

\- Moi ? Répéta t-il, surpris. Je croyais que t'en avais contre l'autre gars ?

\- Tout à fait, mais maintenant qu'il s'est enfuit j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à le retrouver, quelqu'un à l'odorat très développé.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Gadjeel ravala une injure. Devant lui se tenait un homme, ou plutôt un dragon qui l'avait trahi et qui s'etait servi de lui pour arriver à ses fins. Mais derrière lui se trouvait ses meilleurs amis, affaiblis tout comme lui. Dans leur état actuel, si un combat venait à avoir lieu il n'etait pas certain de l'emporter. Il déglutit de colère et c'est avec une amertume clairement visible qu'il céda.

-… Très bien, j'accepte de t'aider. En échange ne touche pas à Lilly et Levy !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Baron, montrant par la même une gueule aux crocs pointus comme des lances et au souffle brûlant.

\- J'accepte, répondit-il sans perdre cette dérangeante expression sur son visage.


	22. Chapter 22

Salut les gens ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et surtout, je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre qui devient de plus en plus longue. Il faut dire que dernièrement j'ai traversé une certaine passe de ma vie qui ne me permettait pas toujours d'écrire quand je le voulais. Mais surtout ma motivation est de moins en moins présente.

Dans tous les cas rassurez vous je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner, mais il se peut que les chapitres soit parfois très court, et ce du à mon manque de temps.

Scorpon : Merci de ton commentaire par apport à la transformation du Baron. Certe tu as entièrement raison mais je tiens à rappeler une chose importante : Toute cette fic n'a rien de Canon, et c'est pourquoi comme tu a pu le remarqué je me permet énormément de liberté. Par exemple au niveau des attaques des personnages qui parfois sorte de mon imagination (Coucou la téléportation de Luxus, coucou le sort d'allègement de Levy, salut les bras métallique sans magie de Gadjeel). Mais il faut bien être conscient que ma fic est à prendre comme quelque chose de complètement à part du manga. (même si de ttoute facon vous l'aviez sûrement compris, je précise juste).

Bref sur ce bonne lecture :)

 ** _Chapitre 22 : le dernier hurlement_**

Gadjeel s'apprêtait à grimper sur le crâne du Baron mais fut stoppé lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un agripper fermement son bras.

-Attends ! Vociférera la mage des mots. Ne l'aide pas ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

-Levy j'ai pas le choix..., à l'écoute de son prénom la jeune fille comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler sérieusement. Je sais qu'il nous a trahi et qu'il projette de tuer quelqu'un, mais si il te fait du mal, alors je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, tu comprends ?

-Mais...

La mage des mots voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais fut vite interrompue.

-Je ne suis pas assez fort, tu comprends ?! Gadjeel cria sur un ton qu'on ne lui avait jamais entendu. A mi-chemin entre la peur et la colère. La bleutée déglutit en voyant son ami aussi fébrile. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait le laisser faire. Elle balbutia quelques bribes mais fut de nouveau interrompue, non pas par Gadjeel mais par Lilly cette fois-ci.

-Levy, commença t-il. Laisse-le faire d'accord ?

-Quoi ?! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

-On a pas le choix. Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, on est clairement pas assez fort, pas dans notre état en tous cas. Alors laisse-le faire, s'il te plaît.

Le pauvre Lilly avait dit ça sur un ton de résiliation, faisant comprendre à la bleutée qu'elle et lui partageaient le même sentiment d'impuissance.

S'impatientant, le Baron émit un grognement bestial, faisant rapidement reprendre conscience de la situation aux mages.

-Alors ? Est-ce vous êtes prêts à m'aider ? Ou préférez-vous que je vous y oblige ? Menaça t-il d'une voix puissante et déterminée.

Sans émettre un mot de plus, le mage d'acier prit les devants et sauta directement sur le crâne du dragon, agrippant les cornes situées sur son front.

-C'est bon je vais t'obéir, maintenant finissons-en, après tout... Il reste notre ennemi commun pas vrai ?

De nouveau un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du Baron.

-Tout à fait, constata Alphonse avec allégresse. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Et c'est pris d'une ardente envie de sang qu'il décolla du sol à l'aide de ses immenses ailes. Prenant de l'altitude, Gadjeel put jeter un regard à ses compagnons. Lilly affichait un air résigné tandis que Levy n'avait jamais paru aussi inquiète.

-Désolé crevette, murmura t-il. Mais j'ai pas vraiment pas le choix.

Une fois à bonne distance de ses amis, le Dragon-Slayer se mit à ricaner.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, s'impatienta le Baron qui attendait toujours l'aide du chasseur.

-Oh rien, rien.. Je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas froid aux yeux.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, faire grimper un chasseur de dragon sur toi c'est assez suicidaire tu ne crois pas ?

De nouveau un ricanement se fit entendre, mais de la part du dragon cette fois.

-Ne me fais pas rire, je sais très bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit tu es mort !

Gadjeel ria de plus belle. Le Baron n'avait pas tort, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui, il était bien trop blessé et son niveau de magie était trop faible. En fait il ne lui restait à peine de quoi lancer une dernière attaque, ensuite ça serait fini.

Le mage d'acier jeta un dernier regard au loin pour y apercevoir ses amis à présent trop éloignés pour pouvoir correctement les distinguer. Sans savoir pourquoi ça le fit sourire.

-Tu as raison... Je n'ai aucune chance...

-Effectivement, t'attaquer à moi dans ton état aurait autant d'intérêt qu'un combat opposant un enfant à un lion, c'est à dire : perdu d'avance.

Le sourire du mage n'en démordit pas malgré les constatations plutôt pessimistes du dragon à son égard. Pourtant malgré tout il ne perdit pas sa constance, et rétorqua du tac au tac.

-Mais dis-moi « Baron », lança t-il d'un ton faussement courtois. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si l'enfant avait une arme ? Penses-tu toujours que le combat serait inégal ?

-Que veux-tu dire par...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, le dragon sentit quelque chose lui perforer la nuque. Quelque chose de froid qui tentait ardemment de pénétrer sa cuirasse d'écaille. Drake lâcha un cri strident qui alerta immédiatement Lilly et Levy qui étaient restés au loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Levy était de nouveau paniquée, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Au loin elle vit le grand dragon se tordre de douleur tandis que Gadjeel parvenait tant bien que mal à se stabiliser au niveau de sa nuque, tel un cow-boy sur un rodéo.

En réalité Gadjeel ne se tenait pas en équilibre, il n'en avait pas besoin car son bras transformé en lame et planté dans la chair d'Alphonse le maintenait parfaitement en place.

-E... Espèce de traitre !! Hurla t-il.

-Héhé, venant de toi c'est très déplacé !

Ne parvenant à contrôler son corps, l'immense dragon tangua jusqu'à finalement s'écraser au sol. Le choc fut si grand qu'il souleva un nuage de poussière, et le corps de Gadjeel s'écrasa lourdement sur la terre ferme.

-P... Pourquoi ?! Hurla Alphonse qui ne comprenait plus vraiment la situation.

-Si tu pensais que j'allais aider quelqu'un comme toi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! J'attendais juste que tu te sois éloigné de mes amis.

-Tss, gamin idiot, grogna t-il en se remettant d'aplomb. Bien ! Puisque tu as décidé de mourir alors je n'ai plus le choix. On va en finir ici et maintenant.

Gadjeel et Drake se faisaient à présent face, prêts à en découdre. Le mage de Fairy Tail chargea le peu de magie qu'il lui restait. « Merde j'ai plus de force.. Ça sera ma dernière attaque » pensa t-il. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se loupe. Soudain Alphonse lâcha un hurlement ardent tandis que Gadjeel fit de même avec son hurlement d'acier. Le choc fut tel qu'une explosion d'acier et de feu s'éleva au-dessus des arbres, suivie de près par une bourrasque qui fit trembler toute la forêt.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Chapitre 23 : Dragon contre Chasseur_**

Lilly et Levy finirent par atteindre l'endroit de l'impact. La jeune fille resta estomaquée devant ce spectacle. Gadjeel était meurtri de part en part, le souffle de l'explosion avait été si ardent que son haut avait été littéralement calciné par l'explosion. Horrifiée, la jeune fille eut une envie incontrôlable de foncer tête baissée sur le dragon, et ce en dépit de la différence de puissance. Mais heureusement étant soulevée à plusieurs mètres du sol par Lilly, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences de ce dernier qui semblait préférer rester à l'écart pour le moment. Mais l'état de haine dans lequel la jeune fille se trouvait était si palpable que le guerrier Exceed se sentit obligé de se justifier.

–Si nous attaquons maintenant nous sommes perdus. Je sais que c'est dur mais nous devons attendre et saisir l'opportunité d'attaquer lorsqu'elle se présentera.

Se résignant à prendre son mal en patience, Levy hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincue. Mais elle avait confiance et décida de l'écouter malgré tout. Ils se posèrent non loin du lieu de l'explosion, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être repérés tout en ayant une vision globale de ce qu'il se passait plus loin. Ainsi ils seraient prêts à attaquer à la moindre occasion.

–Pauvre idiot, murmura le dragon à l'égard du mage. Nous aurions pu en rester là, mais tu as décidé d'écouter la voix de la fierté plutôt que celle de la survie. Tu es vraiment pathétique !

Alphonse décida qu'il valait mieux en finir rapidement, « on ne sait jamais de quoi ces Dragon Slayer sont capables » Pensa t-il en se remémorant certains combats de son défunt ami Renda, lui aussi était un chasseur de dragon exceptionnel et avait maintes fois retourné des situations désespérées à son avantage. Ne désirant que très peu voir cela se produire sur sa personne, Alphonse s'empressa de saisir Gadjeel du bout de ses serres, le soulevant par le pied jusqu'au niveau de sa gueule.

–Il est maintenant temps d'en finir, conclut le dragon qui se délectait presque de voir son opposant pendre mollement du bout de ses griffes. Voir un Dragon Slayer dans une telle situation de faiblesse l'enivrait, lui rappelant ce qu'il préférait dans sa nouvelle forme : Le sentiment de puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Mais tous les plaisirs ont une fin, et si il ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans sa traque d'Aurorus il ferait mieux d'en finir rapidement avec Gadjeel. J'espère que tu es prêt à mourir, ironisa t-il.

–Va... Te... Faire foutre.. ! Gadjeel était à bout de force, et une peur lancinante s'installait en lui à l'idée que ces insultes soient ses derniers mots.

Un peu plus loin Lilly et Levy constatèrent que la gueule du dragon devenait de plus en plus rougeâtre, indiquant qu'il allait bientôt cracher une vague de flammes. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail devaient agir vite, sinon Gadjeel se retrouverait brûlé vif. Ni une ni deux, Lilly saisit la jeune fille par la taille et tous deux s'envolèrent. Malheureusement il leur restait une certaine distance à parcourir et étaient de moins en moins sûrs d'arriver à temps. C'est précisément à ce moment que Levy fit marcher ses méninges dans l'espoir de trouver une solution. Elle eut soudain l'illumination, et c'est encore au loin qu'elle se mit à hurler en direction du mage d'acier.

–Gadjeel ! Protège-toi !!

Le mage tourna immédiatement son regard vers la jeune fille. Soudainement paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit en danger, bien qu'à l'heure actuelle c'était lui qui était en mauvaise posture.

–Idiote ne viens pas !! Beugla t-il.

–Fais ce que je te dis, protège-toi ! Insista t-elle.

Les flammes de son ennemi étaient beaucoup trop intenses pour qu'il espère leur résister, Levy aurait dû le comprendre ? Oui, elle l'avait forcément compris, elle était la fille la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse après tout. Il s'exécuta donc sans poser de question, créant à l'aide de son bras un grand bouclier d'acier.

« Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer » pensa la jeune fille. Elle attendit le moment opportun et lorsque les premières braises commencèrent à jaillir de la gueule du dragon, elle lança le seul sort capable de venir en aide à son ami.

–Black powder !

Soudain un nuage de poudre noir se forma entre la gueule du Baron et le bouclier de Gadjeel. Le dragon remarqua immédiatement la poudre sombre se formant devant sa gueule, mais trop tard. Car, à peine eut-il le temps de réagir qu'une nouvelle explosion fit de nouveau place dans la forêt. La détonation fut si violente que le nuage de fumée le propulsa à plusieurs mètres du Baron. Mais rapidement ce dernier fut rattraper par son agresseur, et de sa patte ferme et habile, il saisit le mage d'acier qui se débattit comme il pouvait.

–Tu m'as trahi mage ! S'énerva le dragon en serrant ses pattes couvertes d'écailles sur le corps du brun.

De ses yeux perçants, le dragon remarqua bien vite l'énorme crevasse qui se situait a plusieurs mètres de lui. Voyant la une agréable façon d'en finir avec le Dragon-Slayer, il s'empressa de le jeter dans le gouffre. Bientôt le mage se retrouva la tête en bas, s'approchant dangereusement des pierres pointues qui longeaient le bord de la cascade. Et avant qu'il n'eut atteint les rapides, Lilly qui soutenait toujours Levy se précipita à sa suite, saisissant ainsi le col du jeune mage.

–Je te tiens ! Fit-il.

Toujours paniquée, la jeune fille passa immédiatement sa main sur la joue de son ami.

–Idiot pourquoi tu as fait ça !

–Je voulais juste l'éloigner de vous mais... Mais lui obéir... Jamais...

Le mage avait dit ces mots avec difficulté. La pression que lui avait infligée les pattes du dragon lui avait grandement endommagé la cage thoracique, lui provoquant des difficultés à respirer.

–Tu es vraiment un idiot..., Murmura Levy tout en tâchant de contenir son inquiétude.

–Crevette je...

–Bon les amoureux, c'est pas le tout mais on est toujours poursuivi par notre cher client je vous rappelle, alors vous vous ferez les yeux doux plus tard ! Vociféra l'Exceed en accélérant sa vitesse de vol.

En temps normal Gadjeel se serait énervé face aux propos de son partenaire et Levy serait devenue rouge comme une tomate, mais au vu de leurs situation actuelle et du danger qui s'était mis à les poursuivre, leur seule pensée consistait à chercher une solution pour survivre.

Soudain Lilly sentit ses forces le quitter et le poids de ses amis lui parut bien plus difficile à soutenir.

–Non pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! Hurla t-il.

Les deux mages ne comprirent pas immédiatement le problème de leur ami, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne rétrécisse subitement, prenant ainsi une taille beaucoup plus standard pour un chat.

–Tu déconnes là...

–… Désolé les amis... Je n'arrive plus à maintenir ma forme de combat, constata piteusement le guerrier.

–Là c'est sûr on va crever...

Et Gadjeel ne fut jamais aussi proche de la vérité. Lilly eut l'idée de voler dans le gouffre espérant que les deux côtés de la crevasse soient assez serrés pour empêcher un dragon de passer. Et fait incroyable il eut raison, le Baron étant effectivement d'une taille trop imposante pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur, mais si lui ne pouvait passer, il n'en était rien de son souffle ardent, qui surgissait à intermittence dans l'espoir de toucher le groupe de mages. A chaque fois les flammes frôlaient le corps des trois membres de Fairy Tail sans jamais les toucher. Mais maintenant que Lilly eut perdu sa forme originale, sa vitesse s'en retrouva fort réduite. Il n'était clairement pas sûr de pouvoir échapper au prochain assaut du Baron.

Et d'ailleurs cet assaut ne se fit pas prier, car la seconde d'après le souffle fit de nouveau éruption près des mages. Cette fois-ci Lilly ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver totalement et son aile droite fut toucher en plein vol. La douleur le déstabilisa et il n'eut plus la force de retenir ses amis qui se mirent à chuter en direction des courants marin abritant des rochers aux bords acérés.

Le cri des deux mages alerta immédiatement l'Exceed qui se propulsa aussi vite que sa seule aile valide le lui permettait, mais un nouveau souffle de flammes le fit dévier de sa trajectoire, le faisant s'écraser contre la paroi de pierre. Le choc fut si violent qu'il perdit immédiatement conscience, et son corps chuta. Fort heureusement il atterrit miraculeusement sur une plate-forme de terre d'à peine un mètre qui longeait les parties rocheuses du gouffre. Mais les deux mages de leur coté n'avaient pas cette chance. Chaque seconde qui passait les rapprochait des courants marins et d'une mort probable.

–Gadjeel !!

–Levy !!

Ils avaient hurlé à l'unisson, comme un réflexe. Allaient-ils mourir ? Non hors de question ! Gadjeel se refusait de voir son amie mourir, pas ici ! Pas comme ça !

Le mage d'acier saisit immédiatement le corps de la jeune fille qu'il se mit à enlacer. La bleutée lâcha un hoquet de surprise, malgré la situation son cœur rata un battement, mais ce qu'elle ne comprit pas de suite c'était qu'il faisait ça dans le but de la protéger. Gadjeel la recouvrit de ses bras musclés et pivota sur lui même de sorte à être dos au rocher. La seconde d'après le duo s'écrasa dans la rivière et un craquement raisonna dans le gouffre suivi d'un cri de douleur.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapitre 24 : Un instant de silence_**

Des gémissements de douleur se firent entendre à l'intérieur d'une petite cavité, juste assez grande pour y faire tenir deux personnes.

\- Arrête de gesticuler, réprimanda Levy sur un ton beaucoup trop doux pour être vraiment convainquant.

Au milieu de la grotte gisait Gadjeel, allongé sur le dos, son corps recouvert de sang et de cicatrices. Levy eut beau essayer d'utiliser certaines parties de ses vêtements pour panser les plaies (comme son bandeau ou ses brassards en tissu par exemple), il n'en restait pas moins que son ami était en grand danger. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il ne soit pas d'avantage blessé. En tombant dans l'eau, il s'était mis de façon à protéger Levy de tout impact, et son flanc gauche avait violemment heurté l'un des rochers tranchants. Cela dit dans son malheur on peut tout de même dire qu'il a eu de la chance de n'avoir touché qu'un seul rocher, vu le nombre que ces eaux abritent, ça relève presque du miracle.

Après leur chute les deux mages faillirent se noyer plus d'une fois, les courants leur en auront fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. A la fois secoués et cognés de toute part, ils durent supporter une chute de deux cascades avant de finalement trouver un endroit adapté pour s'extraire de l'eau tumultueuse. On peut également supposer qu'ils ont eu de la chance de trouver une grotte non loin de là. Levy n'eut pas à traîner le corps du mage trop longtemps. Elle eut même le temps d'aller chercher des branches de bois sec qu'elle utilisa pour faire un feu à l'aide de son sort « Fire ».

\- C'est terminé, fit-elle. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Argh... Ça peut aller, grogna t-il à mi-voix. Sa cage thoracique lui faisait toujours affreusement mal, l'empêchant de parler trop fort.

La jeune fille le contempla avec tristesse. Son corps abimé lui faisait un pincement au cœur, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, et d'être encore celle qu'il fallait aider. Peut-être que sans elle il s'en serait mieux sorti ? Oui, sans doute, on s'en sort toujours mieux sans un boulet dans les pattes..

\- Crevette...

La voix faiblissante de son partenaire la sortit de ses pensées.

\- … Oui ? Hésita-elle.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état.

Avant de le laisser reprendre, la jeune fille constata que Gadjeel était très mal installé. Le sol était froid et il n'avait rien pour appuyer sa nuque. Elle prit donc l'initiative de venir soutenir la tête du brun en la plaçant sur ses genoux. Ce geste tendre fit légèrement sourire le Dragon Slayer qui se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

\- Dis pas ça Crevette.. Aujourd'hui tu m'as sauvée la vie deux fois. C'est normal que je te rende la pareille tu crois pas ?

\- Non... Pas comme ça...

Instinctivement le Dragon-Slayer chercha le regard de la bleutée. Ils étaient embués de larmes et son visage se crispait en essayant de les contenir. Étrangement cette expression rendait Levy encore plus mignonne.

Trop gêné pour maintenir son regard, la jeune fille détourna les yeux en direction de l'entrée. A l'extérieur il faisait nuit noir et la pluie tombait drue tandis que les bourrasques hurlaient jusqu'au bout de la crevasse.

\- Je me demande si Lilly va bien...

\- T'en fais pas pour lui, il est coriace, quelque chose me dit qu'il a dû trouver un abri lui aussi et qu'en ce moment même il se fait du soucis pour nous.

\- Possible..., Levy reposa doucement son regard sur Gadjeel. Elle avait beau avoir panser une partie de ses blessures, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le mage était dans un état critique. De nombreuses plaies n'avaient pas pu être soignées tandis que d'autres commençaient à s'infecter.

\- Si seulement j'avais encore mon sac.. Il était plein de bandages et de désinfectant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

\- Il... a brûlé lorsque j'ai fait exploser l'intérieur du temple, avoua t-elle, plus gênée que jamais.

A la vue de la jeune fille rougissante de honte, le chasseur de dragon ne put refréner un ricanement moqueur.

\- Alors c'était toi l'explosion ? Joli feu-d'artifice, taquina t-il en riant doucement.

\- Ne te moque pas, bouda t-elle. C'était idiot et en plus ça n'a servi à rien

\- Moi j'aurais bien aimé le voir, ne serait-ce que pour admirer la tronche que tirait Aurorus. Ça devait valoir tous les sacs du monde !

Soudain la jeune fille réalisa quelque chose.

\- Oh non...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Crevette ?

\- Dans mon sac il y avait mes...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car elle réalisa que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour se plaindre de ça.

\- Heu... Non rien, se coupa t-elle.

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que Gadjeel ne le brise.

\- Il y avait des bouquins à toi ?

La jeune fille se sentit de nouveau rougir tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots pour éluder la question.

\- Hum... Entre autre oui, mais rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas. Évidemment elle mentait, pour elle ses livres étaient ce qu'elle possédait de plus important, et se dire qu'elle les avait elle-même réduit en cendres lui fendait le cœur.

Notre ami le silence refit de nouveau son entrée, et une fois de plus c'est Gadjeel qui le brisa assez vite par une question qui fit frissonner la jeune mage.

\- Ton vieux roman d'amour était dedans aussi ?

Levy cru défaillir, comment se souvenait-il de ça ? Lui qui avait tendance à oublier tout ce qui était inutile.

\- Hum... Oui... Sûrement, avoua t-elle avec difficulté.

\- Tu y tenais n'est-ce pas ? Mirajane m'a dit que c'était un garçon qui te l'avait offert... Est-ce que c'était... Ton petit ami ? se risqua t-il avec hésitation, comme si il craignait la réponse.

Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter, mais finalement elle sauta le pas.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de petit copain.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Cependant...

L'attention du brun fut de nouveau captée par la jeune fille. Il se tut en écoutant attentivement sa réponse.

\- Celui qui me l'a offert est une personne qui compte beaucoup pour moi... Pas juste comme un ami, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça c'est presque comme... Comme si j'étais... amou...

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un éclair rugit au dehors, la coupant dans son élan. Ne sachant si il s'agissait là d'un coup de malchance ou au contraire d'une bonne occasion pour esquiver le sujet. Mais Gadjeel ne se laissa pas décontenancer et revint à la charge.

\- Ce livre... De quoi il parle ?

\- … D'une histoire d'amour impossible..

\- Pourquoi impossible ? Questionna t-il sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir son ami s'intéresser à ça.

\- Parce-qu'ils sont trop différents... L'un est un rustre sans-le-sous du nom d'Igol, et l'autre une douce princesse vivant dans son château et s'appelant Priscilla. Mais malgré ça les deux amoureux décident de tout faire pour vivre leur amour.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Ils se sont enfuis et ont décidé de s'aimer pour toujours. Lorsque le tuteur d'Igol mourut il lui légua une épée en acier qu'Igol se jura de brandir dans le seul but de protéger sa belle.

\- C'est plutôt une jolie histoire.

Levy resta silencieuse un instant, en voyant les yeux pleins de curiosité de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle se dit que finalement Gadjeel aurait pu apprécier lire si il savait comment faire. Elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de lui apprendre s'il n'était pas aussi têtu.

\- Oui c'est vrai elle est jolie.. Mais la fin est triste..

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'Igol meurt.

Cette fois-ci Gadjeel ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard suppliait qu'on lui en dise plus. Amusée, Levy céda et reprit l'histoire.

\- Le père de la princesse avait lancé des troupes à sa recherche, et lorsqu'ils la retrouvèrent ils tentèrent de tuer Igol.

\- Et il est mort comme ça ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- Non, la princesse défendit corps et âme son amant et promit à son père qu'elle rentrerait au château à condition que l'homme qu'elle aimait ait la vie sauve. Le père accepta et Igol ne revit plus jamais sa belle.

\- Mais alors comment est-il mort ?

\- … Les jours passèrent et la rumeur selon laquelle la princesse du royaume eut une relation avec un homme de basse classe fit le tour de la capitale. L'honneur du roi était souillé par ce qu'il jugeait être les erreurs de sa fille, et bientôt tout le monde se mit à colporter des rumeurs sur la princesse. Son nom fut traîné dans la boue et la belle Priscilla tomba en dépression. Ne supportant pas de voir l'élue de son cœur souffrir autant, Igol fit un dernier acte d'amour.

\- Il se rendit au château et demanda à ce qu'on l'arrête pour avoir enlevé la princesse contre son gré et pour avoir lui même lancé la rumeur sur leur amour.

\- Mais... Pourtant il l'aimait vraiment ?

\- Oui et c'est justement pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il endosse toute la responsabilité. Ainsi il pensait que les rumeurs cesseraient et qu'enfin sa belle retrouverait le sourire. C'est ainsi qu'il fut arrêté et exécuté en public pour son « crime ».

\- Il est mort par amour, commenta le mage.

\- Oui...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Levy s'était doucement mise à caresser les cheveux de son ami. Etrangement ça la rassurait de pouvoir ainsi sentir sa présence.

\- Et la princesse qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

\- La princesse... resta amoureuse toute sa vie, et chaque jour elle écrivait des poèmes sur les aventures que lui et son amour ne vivraient jamais, et chaque jour elle allait déposer un nouveau poème près de sa tombe, juste à coté de son épée d'acier, pour que même dans l'au-delà il continue de penser à elle.

Un énième silence s'installa tandis que Levy continuait son mouvement de caresse. Leurs regards ne pouvaient se décoller l'un de l'autre et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, le duo se sentait enfin bien.

\- Tu sais quoi.. Cette histoire est débile, commenta Gadjeel.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais.. Ça sert à rien de se laisser mourir pour ceux qu'on aime, vaut mieux vivre pour eux tu crois pas ?

A ces mots un fin sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

\- Oui... Tu as raison... C'est débile de mourir comme ça...

Le sourire de Levy la rendait encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée, et sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le mage eut une bouffée de chaleur qu'il tenta de dissimuler en détournant le regard et en changeant de sujet.

\- Hé hé... Celui qui t'a offert ce bouquin devait rien y connaître en amour, ricana t-il nerveusement.

\- Gadjeel... Ce livre c'est toi qui me l'a offert.

Le mage redirigea immédiatement son regard vers sa bleutée en affichant une expression indescriptible.

\- Sérieux ?! Beugla t-il avec franchise.

\- Oui, un jour quand tu rentrais de mission tu m'as dit avoir trouvé ça au fond d'une crypte. Tu m'as dit que tu t'en foutais et que je pouvais le garder.

Le mage se sentit légèrement rougir de honte.

\- Ah, heu... Excuse, je crois que j'ai un peu oublié ça...

A sa grande surprise la bleutée retint un petit rire qui ne laissait rien entrevoir de ses émotions.

\- J'avais remarqué, dit-elle. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse que tu aies pensé à moi que je n'ai pas pu m'en séparer.

\- C... C'est rien t'inquiète.

De nouveau le silence s'installa dans la grotte. Le seul bruit étant celui des craquements du bois se consummant dans les flammes du feu de camp. Ce silence qui venait de s'installer dura plus longtemps que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Gadjeel se décide enfin à poser la question fatidique.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris... Tu me considères comme « plus qu'un ami » ?

L'hésitation dans sa voix était palpable. On sentait que Gadjeel avait dû puiser au fond de lui pour parvenir à les prononcer.

\- Oui..., répondit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Je vois...

\- Et... Et toi ? se risqua t-elle.

Le mage ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle crut d'abord qu'il cherchait ses mots, mais peu à peu elle se rendit compte que son regard voguait dans la grotte, flânant entre la roche abîmée et la lumière chaleureuse du feu de camp.

\- Tu sais quoi.. Maintenant que je repense à tout ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui je me dis qu'on a vraiment eu une journée bien remplie. D'abord on s'est fait attaquer par mon soi-disant « frangin » qui a presque failli nous buter. Notre gentil client s'est transformé en dragon et comme de par hasard, il voudrait bien nous buter aussi. On a été pas mal blessé, on a survécu à des rapides et en plus je me retrouve dans une grotte humide avec une crevette qui me raconte des histoires. Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça ? Ben c'est qu'on sera même pas payé !

Levy dû retenir un rire en constatant que même dans cette situation, Gadjeel avait encore la force de faire de l'humour.

\- Mais au final je me dis que si ça me permet de passer un peu de temps tranquille avec toi ben... Ça valait peut-être le coup de faire tout ça, dit-il en souriant.

Le mage sentit de fines gouttes tomber près de sa joue, attirant son attention sur le visage de Levy, qui certes était souriant, mais pourtant couvert de larmes, coulant le long de ses joues rouges.

\- Idiot... Pourquoi tu me dis des choses aussi gentilles maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

« Si tu le sais », pensa t-elle en regardant son ami se blottir davantage contre ses genoux.

Sans dire un mot le sourire de Levy disparut en sentant la respiration de Gadjeel se ralentir progressivement... Mais pour lui elle ferait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Et plus elle caressait son crâne plus elle se rendait compte à quel point son corps s'était refroidi... Là encore elle ferait comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

\- Levy...

\- Oui...

\- Quand on sera rentré à la guilde, est-ce que tu pourras m'apprendre à lire ? Demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée, que la mage des mots ferait semblant de ne pas remarquer.

\- D'accord.. Mais à une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu m'apprendras à jouer de la guitare ?

\- Hé hé.. Marché conclu Crevette, ricana t-il d'une voix de plus en plus inaudible.

\- Merci..., fit-elle en continuant de caresser ses beaux cheveux noirs.

\- Non.. C'est moi qui te remercie...

Il ne la remerciait pas pour le fait d'apprendre à lire. Il la remerciait car elle avait su faire semblant de ne pas voir ce qui lui faisait honte. Elle avait su ne pas voir sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Elle avait su ne pas voir son corps devenir de plus en plus froid. Elle avait su ne pas voir la marre de sang qui s'échappait de son flanc gauche depuis tout à l'heure et ce malgré le fait qu'à présent ils pataugeaient tous les deux dedans. Mais surtout plus que tout, elle avait su ne pas voir cette part de lui, cette part de faiblesse qu'il dissimulait et dont personne n'avait accès jusqu'à présent.

Peu à peu il se sentit partir. Les larmes de celle qu'il aimait tombant sur le coin de son visage étaient la dernière chose qui le maintenait conscient. Mais ces larmes.. Comme elle avait su le faire si bien avec lui, lui aussi ferait semblant de ne pas les voir.

Mais en tous cas une chose était sûre, ce soir là il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Pas besoin de grand discours pour se comprendre, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. C'est à ce moment précis que Gadjeel se sentit partir définitivement, une dernière pensée lui traversant l'esprit.

« Il faut vraiment être un idiot pour mourir par amour ».


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25 : Plus qu'une amitié**_

Une lumière blanche aveugla Gadjeel l'espace d'un instant et une étrange impression de confusion se fit ressentir dans tout son être.

Hum.. Où suis-je ? Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent lentement, et tandis qu'il émergeait doucement, le soulagement et l'incompréhension prirent place. Gadjeel Redfox s'était réveillé là où il s'était endormi hier, avant son départ pour le temple dragon, c'est-à-dire dans le manoir du Baron.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous la ?

Il tenta de se lever mais quelque chose bloquait son mouvement, d'abord sur la défensive, il relâcha rapidement sa garde en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Levy, allongée près de lui, la tête appuyée sur le torse du Dragon Slayer. Elle dormait à poings fermés, mais portait pourtant ses vêtements du quotidien (qui semblaient avoir été rafistolés), signe qu'elle s'était certainement endormie en veillant à son chevet.

Au fond de lui Gadjeel ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de sa vie, lui qui avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive du mal, la voilà qui pionçait comme un bébé. C'était tellement adorable qu'il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cela dit, même si cet instant était des plus agréables, il devait comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était censé être mort, et voilà qu'à présent il se retrouvait à son point de départ, et sans une égratignure de surcroît. Car oui, le soulagement de voir la bleutée en un seul morceau lui aurait presque empêché de remarquer que toutes ses blessures avaient disparu. Elles n'avaient pas été guéries mais s'étaient bel et bien volatilisées. Pour s'en assurer, le mage d'acier passa une main sur ses côtes, et constata que même l'énorme plaie qu'il s'était faite lors de sa chute avait disparu. Pas de bandage ou autre, aucune trace de soin, juste sa peau, lisse et sans aucune blessure.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

Oh je constate que vous êtes réveillé ?!

Le regard du mage se précipita en direction d'un coin de la pièce. Dans ce dernier se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves et au regard vide appuyé par des cernes bien marqués malgré sa jeunesse.

« Cette fille, elle n'était pas là il y a une seconde j'en suis certain. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai pas senti arriver ? »

Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il froidement.

Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? C'est plutôt normal, après tout ce qui vous est arrivé vous devez avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Même si je suis surprise que mon joli costume de soubrette ne vous ai point marqué outre mesure.

A ces mots elle fit une courbette typique des soubrettes avant de se présenter.

Je me présente de nouveau à vous : Je suis Syun, domestique de la famille Drake. C'est moi qui vous ai accueilli lors de votre arrivée au manoir.

Le mage se rappela soudainement de qui il s'agissait. Se sentant bête de l'avoir oublié, il ne s'en excusa pourtant pas.

Je me souviens de vous maintenant. Mais quelque chose cloche, pourquoi je suis ici ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que j'ai plus aucune blessure ?

Sans dire un mot la domestique s'approcha du mage, un plateau contenant du thé dans ses mains.

Aimez-vous le Earl Grey ?

Non. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ici !

Chut pas si fort, vous risquez de réveiller votre amie, réprimanda t-elle tout en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en servit ensuite une tasse avant de s'installer sur une chaise qu'elle fit apparaître par magie.

Le mage d'acier serra les dents, une envie folle de mettre son poing dans le joli visage de cette soubrette lui vint. Mais il se contint, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine sa gorgée de thé.

C'est moi qui vous ai trouvé et sauvé, il en va de même pour votre ami Exceed.

Lilly va bien ?!

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je lui ai trouvé une chambre à l'étage, il se repose tout comme vous. Lui aussi était gravement blessé.

C'est vous qui nous avez soigné ?

Tout à fait. Ma magie de régénération est -sans vouloir me vanter- assez impressionnante, et fort heureusement, j'ai même la faculté d'en faire profiter les autres.

Je vois, je comprend mieux maintenant, vous êtes mage n'est-ce pas ?

A sa grande surprise la jeune fille répondit d'un signe négatif avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

Mais alors vous êtes quoi au juste ?

Oh cela n'a pas d'importance.

Oh que si ça en a, j'en ai ma claque de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe !

… Très bien je vous expliquerai tout, mais pas ici, ni maintenant. Je déteste me répéter, je vais donc attendre que vous et vos amis soyez rétablis pour vous faire part de la situation. De plus il me semble important que vous soyez mis au courant des récents événements.

Quels récents événements ?

Et bien.. Vous devez savoir que mon maître : Le Baron Alphonse Drake est parti en chasse contre son ennemi juré.

Aurorus...

Précisément. Il sont en ce moment même en plein combat. Il va falloir agir et vite. Je vous prie donc de ne pas trop traîner.

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle se leva de sa chaise, tout en prenant soin de récupérer sa tasse vide. Mais elle fut interrompue par le mage d'acier.

Attendez !

Oui ?

Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous nous avez aidé ? Je ne comprend pas vraiment, vous deviez sûrement être au courant du plan d'Alphonse qui consistait à nous utiliser Levy et moi. Alors pourquoi … ?

Elle sembla hésiter un instant à lui donner une réponse, ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de finalement céder.

A votre arrivée ici mon maître a bien précisé que vous étiez nos invités, je vous ai donc traité tel quel, et je continuerai à le faire temps que mon maître ne m'aura pas ordonner le contraire.

Juste pour ça ?

Une nouvelle hésitation apparut, balayée encore plus rapidement que la première.

Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Elle sortit aussitôt, laissant ses hôtes seuls.

Hum... Gadjeel..

Je suis là Crevette.

La jeune fille venait de se réveiller, et à en voir sa mine fatiguée elle devait sûrement avoir veillé de longues heures à son chevet. Sans plus de dialogue elle se souleva lentement pour se rapprocher de Gadjeel, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces. Pas surpris le moins du monde par ce geste tendre, le Dragon Slayer en fit de même. C'est drôle de se dire qu'hier il aurait sans doute été incapable d'effectuer un geste aussi doux envers une autre personne.

J'ai eu si peur, sanglota t-elle. Ne me refais plus jamais ça...

Les larmes de la jeune fille se mirent à couler abondamment sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Elle était beaucoup trop heureuse de voir son ami réveillé, et surtout en vie. Mais aujourd'hui pouvait-il encore dire qu'ils étaient toujours des amis ? Où étaient-ils devenus plus que ça ? Après tout elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le considérait clairement comme « plus qu'un ami ». Mais il s'agissait de Gadjeel après tout, si ça se trouve il avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire, si ça se trouve il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, mais impossible pour elle d'y parvenir.

Moi aussi j'ai eu peur..

Idiot... Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est toi qui a... qui a...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux compagnons, la pièce n'étant bercée que par les sanglots de Levy qui ne parvenait plus à finir ses phrases. Pour la rassurer le mage d'acier posa sa main sur le crâne de Levy qui se blottissait contre son torse, et commença à lui caresser lentement les cheveux.

Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête, sans pour autant se détacher du torse musclé de Gadjeel.

Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir... T'es vraiment un crétin...

Même s'il ne devrait pas, la voix faussement agressive de la jeune fille décrocha un sourire au mage qui la serra davantage contre lui.

On devrait y aller, proposa t-il. La soubrette nous attend, et je veux des explications.

Oui tu as raison...

Une réelle déception se lisait sur le visage de la mage des mots. Elle aurait vraiment aimé mettre les choses au clair sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre eux, mais il semblerait que se soit pour la prochaine fois. Le regard des deux compagnons se croisa par inadvertance, et une gène s'empressa de leur faire détourner le regard.

Qu'est-ce que t'as Crevette ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

N... N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui rougis.

Un silence pesant s'installa de nouveau. Les deux amis savaient qu'ils étaient obligés de sortir aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre Syun et Lilly, mais d'un autre coté ils mourraient d'envie de rester seul à seul. Ils s'enflammaient l'un l'autre à l'idée de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais quelque chose les bloquait. Était-ce le danger qui les attendait ? Ou bien l'idée que leurs sentiments ne soient pas réciproques ? Ou était-ce tout simplement la peur de s'avouer l'un à l'autre ? Pour un Dragon Slayer ça semblait ridicule d'avoir peur d'une chose aussi bête alors que la veille il affrontait un Dragon sans trembler.

Il contemplait la jeune fille. Ses cheveux bleus clairs semblaient rayonner grâce au filet de lumière qui passait au travers de la grande fenêtre. Et son visage pourtant si perdu en cet instant lui paraissait rayonnant et plein de vie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas en compte le fait qu'elle se blottissait davantage contre lui. Était-ce là sa chance d'être franc avec elle ? Que devait-il faire ? Une fois qu'il aurait dit ces mots fatidiques une chose était sûre : quelque soit la réponse de Levy, leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même. Était-il prêt à assumer ça ? En avait-il envie ?... Oui... Oui il en avait envie ! Plus que tout au monde.

Levy...

Instinctivement il saisit la main de son amie qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Se rendant compte de son geste brusque, le brun l'ôta en vitesse, mais à sa grande surprise c'est la jeune fille qui lui ressaisit. A présent tout ouïe, elle attendait impatiemment de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. En général, lorsque son ami l'appelait par son prénom c'était presque toujours pour quelque chose d'important.

Est-ce que... Enfin.. Ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.. Tu le pensais vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire...

La jeune fille se mit de nouveau à rougir de façon encore plus insistante.

Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Je veux dire...

Le Dragon Slayer se surprit lui même à hésiter à ce point, pourtant il en avait trop dit, maintenant il devait lâcher le morceau.

Est-ce que tu me considères comme... plus qu'un ami ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa tandis qu'un léger ricanement s'échappa de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Vous les Dragon Slayer vous êtes si stupides.. Lucy se plaint souvent de Natsu. Comme quoi il ne comprend vraiment rien aux filles. Je crois que c'est une pathologie récurrente à tous les chasseurs de dragon.

Malgré ses reproches, le ton de la jeune fille était calme et amusé. Elle semblait se délecter du regard gêné du mage.

Vous savez ce qu'est votre problème ? Poursuivit-elle.

Hum... Quoi ?

Il faut toujours tout vous dire clairement.

Le mage d'acier semblait à la fois outré et en même temps un peu honteux. La mage des mots avait touché juste. A cause de ça il hésita à prononcer des mots très risqués, mais finit par se jeter à l'eau.

Alors... Dis moi les choses clairement..

Après cette demande il détourna immédiatement son regard rougissant. De nouveau amusée, Levy posa une main délicate sur la joue de son ami, dans le but d'attirer son attention vers elle. Pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle devait le regarder dans les yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait connu le mage, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été sûre de ses sentiments, mais maintenant elle était certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et c'est sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle déclara :

Gadjeel... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26 : Une étrange soubrette**_

Gadjeel et Levy venaient tout juste de sortir de la chambre. Ils marchaient tous deux en direction de la grande pièce, celle même où ils avaient rencontré le Baron pour la première fois. La mage des mots ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit son ami.. ou plutôt son petit ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle avouait ses sentiments à quelqu'un, et à présent elle ne savait plus trop comment s'y prendre avec Gadjeel. Devait-elle continuer à agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait ? Devait-elle au contraire se comporter différemment ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par un ricanement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Questionna la mage.

\- Oh rien, rien. C'est juste ton truc de tout à l'heure, répondit le mage d'acier.

\- « Mon truc » ?

\- Ouais ce que t'as dit.

Le mage d'acier prit une expression faussement gênée et commença à imiter sa petite amie avec un air niais, clairement provocateur.

\- « Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi », imita t-il en riant, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus normal. Ta déclaration c'était... tellement naze ! Haha, on aurait dit une gamine !

Le rouge monta aux joues de la bleutée qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- L... la ferme ! Et que je sache ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger !

\- Haha..., le rire du mage se calma peu à peu avant qu'il ne reprenne d'un ton plus sérieux. -C'est clair t'as raison. Ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Leur relation venait d'évoluer si soudainement, c'était encore compliqué pour elle de bien réaliser que Gadjeel Redfox était devenu son petit copain. Mais rien que d'y penser, ça la rendait heureuse.

\- T'es vraiment bête, réprimanda t-elle en voulant donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun. Mais ce dernier, trop rapide, anticipa le coup et saisit le bras de la bleutée qui ne chercha pas le moins du monde à se débattre.

\- Gadjeel qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait que la seconde suivante, elle se retrouvait collée contre le torse de son amoureux.

\- Rien du tout, j'avais juste envie de t'avoir près de moi.

\- I... Idiot ! Bafouilla t-elle.

Elle redressa doucement la tête pour y apercevoir le sourire carnassier de son ami. C'est drôle de se dire qu'à leur rencontre ce sourire lui faisait peur. Aujourd'hui elle y était habituée, au point de le trouver rassurant. Comme poussée par son instinct, la jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser délicatement le bord de ses lèvres contre celles de Gadjeel. Les deux mages sourirent en s'échangeant un regard gêné. Même si Gadjeel n'osait l'avouer, il n'était pas plus expérimenté que Levy en matière de relation amoureuse, et pour lui tout ça avait quelque chose de nouveau, mais aussi de réconfortant.

\- On... on devrait se dépêcher, proposa t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Le jeune couple descendit les marches menant à la grande salle et un soulagement indescriptible les traversa lorsqu'ils reconnurent leur compagnon Exceed.

\- Lilly ! S'écria la jeune fille en allant à la rencontre de l'homme chat pour le prendre dans ses bras. En général Lilly n'était pas du genre câlin, mais sous sa forme de réduction il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de se débattre. De toute façon cela importait peu car il était au moins aussi heureux de voir ses amis en un seul morceau.

\- Levy, Gadjeel ! J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi, on avait peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Gadjeel qui était moins prompte à montrer ses sentiments se contenta de caresser le crâne de son partenaire en lui faisant part de son soulagement.

\- Moi j'ai pas eu peur, je savais que de toute façon t'es le genre de gars increvable, c'est pour ça que t'es mon chat !

\- Je suis pas ton « chat » !... Enfin si je m'en suis sorti indemne c'est surtout grâce à notre « amie ».

Instinctivement le groupe se retourna pour regarder le soubrette. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil et savourait tranquillement une tasse de thé.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous chers hôtes. Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, proposa t-elle en faisant un geste de main vers les deux fauteuils libres en face d'elle. D'abord hésitant, le groupe finit par s'exécuter. Lilly qui profitait de sa petite taille put s'asseoir sur les genoux de Levy, tandis que Gadjeel prit celui juste à coté.

\- Bon maintenant on va y aller plus franchement, entama le mage d'acier. Je veux tout savoir : d'où sort le type aux cheveux verts, et pourquoi il sent comme mon père. Et aussi faudra m'expliquer c'est quoi le problème avec le Baron machin-truc. Je veux tout savoir.

Gadjeel avait rarement été aussi direct. Levy réalisa que contrairement à elle, ses amis n'avaient pas bénéficié d'explications concernant le réveil du Traqueur. Pour eux qui s'étaient contentés de l'affronter, tout ne devait pas être clair. Elle laissa donc le soin à Syun de tout leur raconter.

\- Bien je comprend, soupira la jeune soubrette. Devoir perdre du temps en explications ne semblait pas la ravir. Bon par où commencer, débuta t-elle.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant d'entamer son explication.

\- Pour commencer sachez que mon Maître n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous ne le pensez. C'est juste un homme qui.. Comment dire... A fait les mauvais choix.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Intervint Lilly.

\- Pour faire simple, j'ai rencontré mon maître lorsqu'il était enfant. Déjà à l'époque il semblait fasciné par les dragons et nourrissait de grands projets. Celui d'un jour les égaler. Pour ça il s'est renseigné toute sa vie sur les mythes et légendes qui les entouraient. Ce n'est qu'un jour lors d'une expédition avec certains de ses camarades qu'il prit une mauvaise décision : Celle de profaner des tombes d'un peuple disparu dans le but de comprendre leurs liens avec les dragons.

\- Il m'a raconté cette histoire, intervint Levy. Mais Syun qui semblait lancée dans ses explications ne fit pas cas de l'interruption de la mage et poursuivit.

\- Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, et d'une façon inexplicable, l'un des membres de ce peuple était resté en vie. Aurorus, l'un des derniers Traqueurs de ce monde avait été tiré de son sommeil. Enfin... Les générations suivantes les ont nommés ainsi, mais leur véritable nom n'est autre que les « tueurs d'impurs ».

Le groupe s'échangea un regard perdu. Mais Gadjeel sembla plus concerné que ses autres amis.

\- Aurorus... Il m'a traité d'impur quand on s'est affronté. Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. Un impur n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un chasseur de dragon.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi essayait-il de vous tuer ? Tout simplement car c'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire. Ce fut il y a des siècles de cela que les premiers chasseurs de dragon furent entraînés au combat. Certains Dragons y virent une trahison envers leurs semblables. C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de créer leur propre armée, composée uniquement d'êtres capables d'annihiler les Dragon-Slayer, mais surtout, d'êtres impuissants face aux Dragons. Ainsi purent-ils garder une domination totale sur leurs apôtres.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils cherchent à me tuer ? S'indigna le mage d'acier.

\- Hum... Ça peut paraître simpliste mais... oui on peut dire ça comme ça. Faute de repères, Aurorus se rabat sur la seule chose pour lequel il a été conçu.

Semblant avoir fini ses explications, la jeune femme termina sa tasse et alla en direction de l'une des fenêtres. De là où elle était il était impossible de distinguer Morsechit, mais une chose était sûre : son maître s'y trouvait, et elle n'osait imaginer les ravages qu'il devait causer à l'heure actuelle.

\- Mages, j'ai une faveur à vous demander, reprit-elle. s'est finalement habitué à son nouveau corps, et grâce à son odorat il a pu traquer Aurorus. Actuellement ils se livrent un combat au beau milieu de Morsechit. Un combat qui risque de mettre en danger beaucoup d'innocents. Peut-être cela va vous sembler déplacé de ma part, mais j'aimerais que vous vous y rendiez et que vous stoppiez mon maître.

Suite à la demande de la servante, les trois mages de Fairy Tail se dévisagèrent. Il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient rester sans rien faire, mais certaines choses leur paraissaient encore quelque peu obscures, et ce fut Gadjeel qui se décida à reprendre la conversation.

\- Évidemment ! Tu croyais qu'on allait resté ici les bras croisés ? Dragon, Traqueur ou je ne sais quoi, c'est du pareil au même, moi je m'en vais leur botter le cul fissa ! Mais avant ça il y a une ou deux choses qui me font cogiter.

\- Hum.. Je vous écoute ?

\- Premièrement j'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui nous demandez de lui régler son compte à votre Baron ? De ce que j'ai compris vous étiez au courant de toutes ses petites magouilles ? Alors pourquoi vous retournez votre veste comme ça ?

La jeune femme se crispa légèrement. Gadjeel semblait avoir touché juste.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça..., avoua t-elle à mi-mot. Je ne voulais pas que mon maître devienne un dragon ou n'importe quelle créature que ce soit. Malheureusement ça a fini par arriver. Et j'en suis en partie responsable.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Intervint Levy.

La soubrette prit une brève inspiration avant de reprendre d'un ton plus posé.

\- … Ma rencontre avec remonte à son enfance, plus exactement lors de son dixième anniversaire. Ce jour là mon maître a failli mourir, ou plutôt, il « devait mourir ». Destin, malédiction : Appelez cela comme vous voulez mais ce jour là une vie devait s'éteindre, abandonnée de tous. Mais quelque chose vint dérégler le cours des événements, et mon maître fut sauvé.

\- Mais... sauvé par qui ? Questionna Lilly.

\- Par un dragon... C'est l'une de ces créatures qui empêcha sa mort. Mais qu'il ait été sauvé ou non, qu'importe, à l'époque mon maître avait dix ans. A cet âge n'importe quel enfant aurait pris peur mais pas lui. Au contraire, il s'est mis à courir après cette créature dans l'espoir de la rattraper. Ce n'est que quelques jours après cet événement que j'entrais au service de . Il était jeune, et pourtant déjà, il avait cette fascination presque maladive pour l'être qui l'avait sauvé. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'en parle. Les dragons l'obnubilaient au point d'en rêver la nuit.

\- Mais vous, qu'avez-vous à voir dans tout ça ? Questionna la bleutée.

\- Moi ?... Eh bien peut-être ne devrais-je pas le dire ainsi mais... c'était cet enfant qui me fascinait. Pour moi son désir de se rapprocher de ces êtres mythiques et les moyens qu'il mettait en œuvre pour y parvenir me captivaient au moins autant que lui était captivé par les dragons. Je l'ai donc suivi durant de longues années à la recherche d'un moyen d'atteindre son objectif.

La soubrette souffla un instant. Devoir déballer ainsi tout ce qu'elle avait du tenir secret durant des années semblait être une expérience des plus éprouvantes pour elle. Et pour une fois Gadjeel ne se montra pas impatient, et attendit d'être sûr qu'elle ait terminé avant de lui répondre.

\- Donc vous étiez au courant ? Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

\- Effectivement... J'étais prise d'une profonde curiosité à l'égard de mon maître, est-ce mal ?

\- Vu le résultat je crois qu'on peut dire que oui, grogna Lilly.

\- Sans doute avez-vous raison. Mais je pense que l'heure n'est plus aux regrets à présent.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de nouveau de ses hôtes, et d'un regard froid qui semblait être sa seule expression, elle reformula une nouvelle fois sa demande.

\- Je peux vous assurer d'une chose mages. La personne qui en ce moment est en train de détruire la ville n'est certainement pas mon maître. Ou du moins sa vraie personnalité a laissé place à une autre, beaucoup plus corrompue et avide de pouvoir. Si nous le laissons faire alors sa puissance ne cessera de croître, au point qu'un jour plus personne ne sera en mesure de l'arrêter...C'est pour ça que je vous reformule ma requête : Allez tuer mon maître et empêchez-le de sombrer dans les ténèbres pendant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Tss, je vous l'ai déjà dit on restera pas sans rien faire. Mais avant ça il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais savoir.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup au sujet du dragon qui a sauvé votre Baron. Sans parler du fait que depuis tout à l'heure je sens un truc bizarre venant de vous, quelque chose de discret que je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, comme si vous essayiez de le cacher. En fait c'est très subtil mais j'ai comme l'impression que votre odeur... N'est pas humaine. Je me trompe ?

Levy et Lilly restèrent stupéfaits. Gadjeel aurait-il vraiment ressenti ça ? Même Lilly qui avait lui aussi un odorat très développé n'avait rien capté du tout. Finalement la soubrette lâcha un soupir avant de faire volte-face au groupe.

\- Oui vous avez vu juste, mage. Mes félicitations, je ne vous pensais pas aussi perspicace. Moi qui m'étais donnée tant de mal pour cacher les senteurs naturelles de mon corps, voilà qui n'aura servi à rien...

\- Je m'en doutais ! Alors c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Oui, c'est bien ce que vous pensez. Si j'en sais autant sur le passé du Baron, c'est tout simplement car je suis le dragon qui l'a sauvé il y a des années de cela.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapitre 27 : Les ruines de Morsechit_**

Le groupe resta estomaqué face à cette révélation inattendue. Alors Syun était un dragon ? Cela expliquait certainement comment elle avait pu les transporter jusqu'ici.

\- Vous êtes vraiment... un dragon ? Répéta Lilly qui attendait confirmation.

\- C'est le cas oui. Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire, mais si je le voulais je pourrais reprendre ma forme originelle sur le champ, acquiesça t-elle.

\- Mais si c'est vrai, alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous même affronter votre maître ? fit remarquer Levy.

Cette question faillit presque mettre la soubrette mal à l'aise, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et reprit la parole avec un ton aussi détaché que d'habitude.

\- Il en est hors de question. J'ai déjà suffisamment interféré dans les affaires des humains. C'est justement à cause de ça que mon maître est devenu ce qu'il est.

\- Donc vous comptez rester là sans rien faire ?

\- Tout à fait, rétorqua t-elle froidement.

\- Et si nous perdons ? Questionna Lilly.

\- Alors la puissance de mon maître ne cessera de croître jusqu'à être totalement inarrêtable, et alors il se peut que ce soit la fin de ce monde.

Les trois mages déglutirent à l'annonce de cette inquiétante vérité.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de trop vous inquiéter ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. En tant que dragon j'ai toutes mes chances de survivre. Cela dit je n'ai aucune envie de continuer mon existence en sachant être la responsable de la fin de l'humanité.

\- Je vois, commença Gadjeel sur un ton décidé. Au final que tu sois un dragon ou pas ça change pas grand chose, ce que tu nous proposes là c'est un contrat, ni plus ni moins ?

\- Vous pouvez le voir comme ça.

\- Hé hé... OK ! Vous êtes prêts à aller lui régler son compte les gars ?

\- Je suppose que l'on a pas vraiment le choix ? Commenta Levy.

\- Si il le faut, continua Lilly.

Syun les fixa d'un air quelque peu surpris.

\- Vous avez l'air confiant. Vous n'avez pas peur ?

Gadjeel se retourna vers elle en souriant.

\- ... Si j'ai la trouille. Mais les mages de Fairy Tail ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne. Et puis j'imagine même pas ce que diraient les autres si on refusait un contrat pour s'enfuir. La salamandre me lâcherait plus avec ça.

Le dragon et les mages s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant que Syun ne mette un terme à leur discussion.

\- Je vois... Dans ce cas bonne chance mages.

Gadjeel et Levy étaient partis du manoir en volant, soutenus par Lilly qui dut reprendre sa forme originelle pour se permettre de soulever ses deux amis à la fois. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient encore dans l'esprit du mage d'acier : Pourquoi Aurorus sentait comme Metalicana ? Son père avait-il participé à la création des Traqueurs ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, surtout pour lui qui avait élevé un chasseur de dragon. Non, il n'avait aucune raison de participer à ça, si ?

Toutes ces questions par apport à son père ne faisaient que lui embrouiller d'avantage l'esprit. C'est finalement la main réconfortante de Levy qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Ça va ? Tu as l'air nerveux.

\- Heu.. Ouais t'inquiète crevette, je... j'étais juste en train d'imaginer comment j'allai éclater la gueule de ce Baron de mes deux, répondit-il d'un sourire forcé et peu convaincant.

\- Si tu as besoin je suis là, ok ? Elle lui sourit. Visiblement elle voyait clair dans l'attitude du mage. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail s'échangèrent un regard complice. C'était incroyable à quel point la simple présence de l'un pouvait réconforter l'autre.

\- Ok, répondit-il en toute simplicité, et cette fois-ci avec un sourire beaucoup plus vrai.

\- On approche, les interromput, Lilly.

Effectivement le groupe survolait à présent Morsechit, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La pauvre ville n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines et au milieu de cette dernière se trouvait Drake, crachant ses flammes partout autour de lui.

\- C'est horrible..., commenta tristement la jeune fille.

\- Heureusement que les habitants ont eu le temps de s'enfuir, reprit Lilly.

Gadjeel quant à lui ne dit rien. Il se contenta de renifler l'air avant de déclarer.

\- Pas tous... cet endroit pue le sang..., déclara t-il d'un ton à la fois triste et enragé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'Exceed alla se poser sur le toit de l'un des rares bâtiments encore debout, tout en prenant garde à rester à bonne distance du dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait on attaque ? Demanda Lilly.

\- Attendons d'abord une ouverture, proposa la bleutée. En ce moment il cherche à retrouver Aurorus. On pourrait attendre qu'il se fatigue avant d'attaquer ? Regardez pour l'instant il crache ses flammes dans le vide. Je ne suis pas experte en dragon mais je pense que ses réserves ne doivent pas être illimitées ?

En disant ces mots elle lança un regard en direction de son petit ami, duquel elle attendait un avis.

\- Aucune idée, je me suis jamais battu sérieusement contre mon père.

\- Je vois... ça nous aide pas beaucoup.

\- On devrait peut-être chercher un autre moyen pour...

Mais Lilly fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un cri provenant des gravas. Le dragon en sortit une femme qu'il tenait à même ses pattes. Une vieille dame plus exactement.

\- Tu n'es pas celle que je cherche ! Disparais !! Beugla l'ancien Baron d'une voix pleine de rage avant de jeter la pauvre femme au loin.

\- Merde elle va s'écraser ! avertit Levy. De son côté Lilly voulut la secourir en volant mais Gadjeel fut plus rapide et se propulsa à une hauteur vertigineuse à la seule force de ses jambes.

\- Je te tiens ! Dit-il en saisissant la vieille dame au vol avant de retomber sur l'un des toits en ruine. Malheureusement le bruit causé par sa chute fut immédiatement capté par l'ouïe fine d'Alphonse. Et merde ! Grogna Gadjeel en voyant l'imposante masse d'écailles se retourner dans sa direction. Il devait faire quelque chose pour protéger la femme. Heureusement il fut vite rejoint par ses amis.

\- Gadjeel ça va ? S'enquit sa petite amie.

\- Ouais t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais je crois que la vioc est choquée.

Le mage d'acier reprit appui sur ses jambes et pausa immédiatement la femme évanouie dans les bras de l'Exceed.

\- Éloigne-la vite d'ici. Moi et Levy on s'occupe de Drake.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- T'en fais pas pour nous, fonce !

Lilly ne se fit pas prier et s'envola aussi loin qu'il put. Mailgré la distance il put clairement entendre la voix roque du dragon raisonner derrière lui.

\- Vous ?! Que me voulez-vous encore ?!!

\- On est là pour vous stopper, répondit Levy en prenant une posture de combat, rapidement imitée par son petit-ami.

\- Alors vous allez mourir !

Un jet de flammes surgit de la gueule du Baron, et fonça dangereusement vers les mages.

\- Levy attention !

Instinctivement Gadjeel serra la jeune fille contre lui à l'aide sa main gauche, lsa main droite se transformant en un immense bouclier qui les protégea tous deux des flammes.

\- Bon je crois que c'est mort pour l'effet de surprise.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'en sais rien.. on improvise ?

\- C'est vague comme plan...

\- T'as une meilleure idée crevette ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant, après tout réfléchir était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Mais là elle devait admettre qu'ils étaient bel et bien bloqués. Les flammes de leur adversaire jaillissaient à un rythme beaucoup trop régulier et à cette allure le bouclier de Gadjeel ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain elle eut un déclic.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je vais créer une diversion avec l'un de mes sorts, à mon signal tu fonces sur lui.

\- Ok je te fais confiance.

\- Au fait, reprit Levy.

\- Quoi ?

\- … Sois prudent ok ?

\- Toi aussi crevette.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant de mettre leur plan à exécution.

\- Par contre je vais avoir besoin d'un gros sort, tu penses pouvoir tenir combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps.

\- Je vais essayer de faire vite.

La jeune fille resta d'avantage en retrait derrière son ami le temps de charger assez de magie pour invoquer son sort. Le processus dura une minute.

\- T'as bientôt fini ?! S'impatienta le mage d'acier qui commença à sentir les gouttes de sueur perler sur son front.

\- Presque... Ça y est ! T'es prêt ?

\- Vas-y !

A peine la dernière vague de flammes fut-elle éteinte que le bouclier de Gadjeel disparut, laissant le champs libre à Levy pour se positionner plus en avant.

\- Crevez !! Hurla le dragon, qui voyait là l'occasion d'en finir avec eux. Il cracha un jet de flammes disproportionné, mais heureusement la jeune fille avait anticipé que leur adversaire économisait ses forces, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait préféré attendre pour lancer un sort plus puissant.

\- A moi maintenant ! Solid Script : Water !

Un immense mot constitué d'eau glacé surgit en plein sur la trajectoire des flammes. L'effet chaud-froid qui suivit leur impact fut tel qu'un immense nuage de vapeur engloba le dragon et les mages.

\- A toi ! Hurla Levy à l'égard de son petit ami.

Immédiatement ce dernier se propulsa aussi haut et loin qu'il put, jusqu'à être assez proche de son ennemi. Par chance son adversaire était suffisamment gros pour pouvoir le localiser sans mal, de plus l'odorat du Dragon Slayer lui simplifiait grandement la tâche.

\- Poing du dragon d'acier ! Beugla t-il. La seconde d'après le coup de Gadjeel heurta violemment le front du monstre d'écailles qui lâcha un hurlement de douleur. L'impact fut si fort que même la vapeur autour de lui fut dissipée par l'onde de choc.

\- Espèce de sale...

Le dragon hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de colère, à l'aide de sa patte il tenta de saisir son ennemi qui s'était positionné sur son front, mais un sort de foudre vint le couper dans son élan. Le mot « Thunder » avait heurté la patte de Drake si rapidement que cette dernière fut repoussée.

\- Ne m'oublie pas ! Cria Levy pour rappeler sa présence à son adversaire.

\- Bande de sales mages ! Aurorus devra attendre que j'en ai fini avec vous !

\- Tss, essaie toujours.

Fou de rage Alphonse déploya ses longues ailes et prit son envol.

Gadjeel prit au dépourvu s'agrippa comme il put aux écailles d'Alphonse. Ce dernier prenait de plus en plus d'altitude, ce qui commençait à inquiéter le mage d'acier.

\- Hoï tu comptes monter encore haut comme ça ?

\- Autant qu'il le faudra. Moi je peux voler contrairement à toi, à un moment ou à un autre tu finiras par tomber, et impossible que tu en réchappes !

\- Hey c'est pas bête ton plan ! Dommage pour toi je crois qu'il y en a une qui est pas décidée à te laisser faire.

Ça, Alphonse s'en doutait, il n'était donc pas surpris de voir en contrebas la jeune Levy en train de le bombarder de ses « Thunder ». Il était d'ailleurs surpris par la vitesse de ces derniers. La plupart passait à quelques mètres à peine de son corps.

\- Pas mal, c'est plutôt rapide, mais avec une distance pareil c'est facile d'anticiper les trajectoires, impossible qu'elle me touche.

\- Pas faux, commenta calmement Gadjeel. Mais qui te dit qu'elle cherche à te toucher ?

\- Quoi ?!

Alphonse écarquilla les yeux. Que pouvait-elle chercher à toucher ? Derrière lui il n'y a que le ciel. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir la question que quelque chose le surprit davantage.

\- Bon moi je me tire, bye bye !

Sans crier gare Gadjeel prit appui sur le crâne du dragon et sauta de lui même dans le vide.

\- Mais !... Pourquoi ?!

A la base Alphonse avait bel et bien voulu profiter de l'altitude pour faire tomber le mage d'acier, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il décide de se jeter de lui même. Ça cachait quelque chose.

\- A quoi joues-tu mage ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut subtilement sur le visage de Gadjeel, et tandis que son corps tombait il transforma l'un de ses bras en poutre d'acier qu'il pointa vers son ennemi. Instinctivement le Baron prit davantage d'altitude, anticipant une éventuelle attaque, mais à sa grande surprise cette dernière ne vint pas de là où il l'attendait. Sans crier gare une puissante détonation se fit entendre au niveau de son dos, le faisant rugir de douleur.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... ce sont les « Thunders » de Mcgarden ? Beugla t-il estomaqué. Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Je te l'avais dit mon gars, son but n'était pas de te toucher... enfin, pas directement.

En y regardant de plus près le baron comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Ton bras, murmura t-il tout en perdant de l'altitude. Tu t'es servi de la forme de ton bras pour faire paratonnerre et ainsi concentrer toutes les attaques sur mes ailes ?!

\- Bien vu ! Ricana t-il en contemplant l'imposant corps d'écailles tomber lui aussi à une vitesse vertigineuse.

\- Pauvre fou ! Avec cette tactique toi aussi tu vas mourir !

\- J'en doute, répondit calmement le mage. Tu as oublié que contrairement à toi je ne combat jamais seul.

Le baron comprit lorsque Lilly surgit de nul part pour rattraper son ami au vol. Ce dernier s'envola ensuite à toute vitesse vers Levy. Il devait à tous prix l'atteindre avant qu'Alphonse ne chute pour éviter qu'elle ne soit blessée. Une fois arrivé à son niveau il la saisit également en plein vol et alla se poser une centaine de mètres plus loin.

\- Sérieusement les gars, ne faites pas des stratégies qui m'implique si je ne suis pas là...

\- Hé hé, je t'avais senti venir. Rétorqua joyeusement son partenaire en tapotant sur son nez à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Et la vieille dame ? Questionna Levy.

\- Elle va bien ne t'en fais pas, en revanche je n'en dirai pas autant de notre cher client.

Le corps géant du baron avait continué de tomber de tout son poids en direction de la terre ferme. Il beuglait de façon paniquée, essayant de s'envoler en vain, les attaques de foudre lui avaient complètement paralysé les ailes. Le groupe put assister au spectacle d'un corps immense s'écrasant de tout son poids au milieu de Morsechit, libérant par la même un nuage de fumée suivi d'un cri de douleur.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Chapitre 28 : Affrontement final : Part 1_**

Un cri strident raisonna parmi les décombres de la ville. Le dragon s'était finalement relevé, non sans peine. Sa chute fut terrible. Son corps meurtri avait laissé disparaître sa couleur brune au profit d'un rouge provoqué par son sang. Mais malgré son état lamentable il n'avait rien perdu de sa combativité, au contraire, il n'avait à cet instant précis qu'une seule envie : en découdre. Blessé et humilié il lança un regard empli de haine en direction du groupe de mages. Epris d'une puissante folie, l'amas d'écailles se jeta sur les membres de Fairy Tail, mais trop tard : Ils s'étaient déjà envolés bien haut grâce aux ailes musclées de leur ami Exceed. Le baron rugit de nouveau. La colère et la frustration de ne pouvoir les suivre lui faisaient perdre la raison, à tel point qu'il se mit à libérer ses flammes à tout-va, épuisant ainsi ses réserves.

\- Maudits mages ! Si seulement vous pouviez vous contenter de mourir !

Mais les trois compagnons ne firent pas cas de cette colère évidente, et ne paniquèrent même pas lorsque leur ex-employeur tenta désespérément de les brûler au loin. Au fond d'eux quelque chose les inquiétait d'avantage.

\- Gadjeel tu sens ça ? L'Exceed et le dragon slayer s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Visiblement ils partageaient un ressenti commun.

\- Oui je le sens... Syun avait raison, il devient de plus en plus puissant.

\- Alors on doit se dépêcher d'en finir, conclut la bleutée.

\- T'as raison Crevette.

\- Faisons tout de même attention, même blessé il reste extrêmement dangereux.

Lilly avait raison. Même s'ils avaient repris l'avantage, le Baron n'en restait pas moins un adversaire redoutable qui pourrait les tuer d'un simple geste pour peu que celui-ci soit bien porté. Mais malgré tout, le groupe ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire alors que leur ennemie gagnait progressivement en puissance. Non ils devaient agir, et vite. Mais que faire ?

Ils n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps car un élément vint soudain changer la situation. Un élément qui n'était autre qu'un faisceau lumineux lancé depuis l'autre bout de la ville en direction du ciel. Évidement tous ceux présents reconnurent immédiatement cette attaque.

\- Mais !... C'est la technique d'Aurorus ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi donner sa position à l'ennemi ? D'ailleurs ce dernier n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour totalement délaisser ses adversaires, galopant à toute allure vers l'endroit où avait jailli la lumière.

\- Lilly fonce là-bas ! Ordonna subitement Gadjeel qui semblait comprendre quelque chose que ses amis n'avaient pas encore saisi.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Aurorus... Il a sûrement senti mon odeur, c'est pour ça qu'il veut nous indiquer sa position. Je sais que c'est notre ennemi, mais s'il fait ça c'est qu'il doit avoir un plan, sinon il ne nous demanderait jamais de l'aide, pas à nous, insista le mage d'acier.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda sa petite amie.

\- Oui, c'est mon instinct qui me le dit.

L'Exceed soupira, avant de finalement s'exécuter.

\- Bien, je te fais confiance, finit-il tout en fonçant à vive allure à l'autre bout de la ville. S'en suivit une course effrénée pour qui arrivera en premier jusqu'au Traqueur. L'Exceed et le dragon aux ailes mutilées étaient au coude-à-coude, chacun avec la ferme intention d'empêcher l'autre de prendre le dessus. Alphonse ne tarda pas. A la seconde où il vit les mages il se mit à les bombarder de boules de feu, certes moins puissantes que ses déluges de flammes habituels mais bien plus rapides. Le pauvre Lilly eut bien du mal à toutes les esquiver, sans compter que le Baron venait de reprendre l'avantage dans cette course.

\- Bordel on va pas le laisser arriver avant nous ! Grogna Gadjeel. On a pas le choix, Lilly dépose moi ici je vais l'occuper un moment !

\- Tout seul ? Hors de question, ça serait du suicide !

\- T'as mieux à proposer ?

Lilly voulut retorquer, mais il se retint en constatant que son ami n'avait pas tort. C'est finalement Levy qui répondit à la place de l'Exceed.

\- Restez ici tous les deux, moi j'irai chercher Aurorus.

\- Hoï Crevette t'es sûre de toi là ?

\- A vrai dire... pas vraiment. Mais vu la situation on a pas trop le choix. Et puis entre un type à moitié mort et un gros dragon, je sais vers quel ennemi je préfère me tourner.

\- C'est trop dangereux !

\- Tu l'as dit toi même, si Aurorus nous envoit un message c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Oui mais...

\- Aies confiance en moi.

\- Je... Ok... mais sois prudente d'accord ?

\- Promis..

Le jeune couple s'échangea un regard tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur objectif. Levy fit une petite tape sur l'avant bras de Lilly pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu peux m'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Comment ?

\- Jette-moi loin.

\- Hein ?! Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Fais-moi confiance, je ne me ferai pas mal.

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, intervint Gadjeel.

\- Ok, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Après une courte hésitation, Lilly se décida enfin à s'exécuter, et comme son amie le lui avait demandé il la propulsa à la simple force de ses bras, lui faisant prendre une nette avance sur le Baron. Gadjeel et Lilly eurent un instant de panique lorsqu'ils la virent s'approcher dangereusement du sol, mais au dernier moment la jeune mage utilisa un sort pour amortir sa chute. Le mot « Baloon » surgit sous elle et lui permit d'atterrir sans dégâts. Une fois son équilibre repris elle fit un rapide geste de main à ses amis avant de courir en direction du Traqueur.

\- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à lui faire confiance. Quant à nous, allons nous occuper de notre cher employeur.

Ni une ni deux l'Exceed prit l'initiative, il commença par projeter son ami de toutes ses forces. Gadjeel put ainsi atteindre sans mal le flanc droit du monstre d'écailles, qui se mit à vaciller lorsqu'il sentit un coup de poutre lui heurter violemment les côtes. S'en suivit un rapide coup porté par Lilly au niveau des pattes du dragon. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le voir tomber avec fracas. Coupé dans sa course, le monstre rumina tout en foudroyant les deux mages du regard.

\- Vous continuez encore à vous mettre en travers de ma route... fichus mages ! Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec vous j'irai détruire votre satanée guilde !

\- Tss essaie toujours, grommela Gadjeel. Lilly t'es prêt ?

L'Exceed acquiesça et tous deux foncèrent sur leur adversaire, prenant chacun un côté. Alphonse qui avait repris l'équilibre ne tarda pas à imiter ses adversaires. S'en suivit un furieux affrontement.

Levy avait continué sa course aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Dans son dos raisonnait les fracas du combat auquel participaient ses amis. Ces bruits de lutte ne parvenaient pourtant pas à la détourner de son objectif. Prête à tout pour retrouver Aurorus, elle restait cela dit inquiète. Même si Gadjeel lui avait affirmé que le retrouver était la meilleure chose à faire, elle angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec lui.

Malheureusement pour elle il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle venait d'arriver à l'endroit d'où avait été tiré l'énergie magique. Une petite maisonnette en aussi piteux état que le reste de la ville. A la voir c'était à se demander si elle n'allait pas s'effondrer sur place. La jeune fille déglutit en s'approchant de la porte en bois branlante. Elle l'ouvrit lentement tout en prenant soin de rester sur ses gardes.

C'est dans un grincement sinistre qu'elle pénétra dans la petite baraque. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour y apercevoir le corps meurtri et ensanglanté du Traqueur. Il allait mettre du temps à guérir d'aussi profondes blessures, même pour quelqu'un ayant une capacité de régénération.

\- T... toi ?! Outre la surprise évidente du Traqueur, l'on pouvait y discerner une réelle colère. Tu n'es pas Gadjeel !

Levy ne savait que dire. Visiblement ce n'était pas elle qu'Aurorus attendait. Mais la pauvre jeune fille était bien trop intimidée pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Finalement l'homme aux cheveux d'émeraude se leva en grognant, puis s'avança en boitant vers la jeune fille qui ne savait si elle devait l'aider ou fuir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave... tu vas me conduire à lui.

\- Heu... mais...

\- Dépêche-toi !!

Totalement désemparée, la jeune fille eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- P... pourquoi je ferai ça ? Tenta t-elle sans conviction.

\- Car avec mon aide il pourra vaincre Drake. Il n'y a qu'ensemble qu'on a une chance.

\- Donc... vous cherchez vraiment à nous aider ?

\- … Tss pas le choix, cracha t-il.

Levy aurait eu du mal à le croire si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Elle soupira en s'approchant lentement du Traqueur.

\- Très bien.. vous avez l'air sincère. Mais je vous préviens pas de coup fourré. Jurez-le !

\- Sur mon honneur... maintenant dépêche-toi de me conduire à lui, idiote !

Le cri fit frissonner la bleutée qui recula instinctivement d'un pas. Voyant son air inquiet le Traqueur soupira lassement en tendant sa main vers la mage des mots.

\- … S'il te plaît..., fit-il d'une voix grinçante. S'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Levy faisait tellement souffrir son orgueil que ses blessures semblaient presque superficielles à côté.

C'est finalement un peu rassurée qu'elle alla saisir le bras de l'homme pour le passer sur ses épaules. Ainsi appuyé il put se relever et lui et Levy avancèrent d'un même pas vers la sortie. Ainsi positionnée, la mage des mots put mieux voir l'étendu des blessures du Traqueur. Outre les nombreuses cicatrices un peu partout, son flanc droit était complètement déchiqueté et l'une de ses jambes semblait avoir était broyée. Levy comprit rapidement qu'avant leur arrivée Aurorus avait sûrement déjà dû être confronté au Baron avant de trouver une cachette.

Une fois sortis de la maisonnette, ils purent constater que le combat ne tournait pas à l'avantage de Lilly et Gadjeel. Même à deux ils avaient énormément de mal à contenir les assauts déchaînés du Dragon. A cette distance la jeune fille avait du mal à distinguer le combat, mais elle comprit bien vite que le temps pressé lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami se faire violemment projeter contre le mur d'une bâtisse. Son ami Exceed quant à lui semblait être au sol, inconscient (elle espérait que ce ne soit pas pire).

\- On doit se dépêcher, ça va aller votre jambe ? Si vous avez mal pendant qu'on marche dites-le.

Le Traqueur la fixa d'un air froid et haineux.

\- Inquiète-toi encore une seule fois pour moi, et je jure que je te tue sur le champs !

La jeune fille frissonna de terreur. « Il est sérieux » pensa t-elle.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer tout en entamant sa marche vers ses amis. Intérieurement elle doutait : est-ce qu'Aurorus pouvait vraiment les aider dans son état ? Peut-être avait-il un plan. Dans tous les cas même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ils avaient besoin de lui.


	29. Chapter 29

Salut les gens ! Merci pour vos commentaire sur le chapitre précedent. On approche doucecement de la fin, le chapitre 30 devra normalement conclure cette histoire. Apres plus d'un an sur cette fic ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire que ce sera bientôt la fin.

En tous cas merci encore de me suivre et de commenter, sans ça sa ferai surement longtemps que j'aurais arreter cette histoire "

Sur ce : Bonne lecture.

 ** _Chapitre 29 : Affrontement final : part 2_**

Gadjeel ne s'était jamais senti aussi démuni qu'actuellement. Plus il combattait et plus son ennemi devenait puissant. Il cherchait pourtant activement une faille qui lui permettrait de le vaincre, mais rien à faire. Il était à la fois trop fort et trop résistant. Et impossible de prendre du recul pour chercher un plan de secours, ce dragon lui collait aux basques comme un renard affamé aux trousses d'un lapin. Comment faire ?

Trop occupé à élaborer une stratégie, le mage d'acier ne vit rien venir, et sans s'en rendre compte il se prit un coup de queue sorti de nul part. Le choc fut violent et l'impact plus encore lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre le mur d'une grande bâttisse. Une fois la fumée dissipée, le dragon put admirer son opposant encastré dans le mur, ses vêtements en lambeaux et un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le monstre d'écailles tandis qu'il s'élançait pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais cela était sans compter sur Lilly, qui malgré ses blessures ne lâchait rien. Il s'interposa entre le Baron et Gadjeel, le plat de son épée faisant office de bouclier. Malheureusement comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, cette maigre protection n'interrompit en rien Drake, qui d'un coup de crâne envoya valdinguer Lilly. Ce dernier fendit l'air avant d'atterrir violemment sur le toit d'une maison, inconscient et hors de combat.

–Enfin ! Il est temps d'en finir avec toi. Tu m'as suffisamment retardé !

–Tss... va au diable, grogna le mage.

La patte du dragon se serra et comme l'aurait fait un humain, ce dernier voulut achever son adversaire d'un simple coup de poing. Mais un coup donné par un adversaire de cette taille pourrait bien tuer n'importe quel mage. C'est lorsque le poing s'écrasa contre le corps du brun que le cœur de Levy rata un battement. Des sueurs froides lui traversèrent tout le corps. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de clairement réaliser la situation que cette dernière prit une tournure assez inattendu. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre du côté des deux combattants, mais à la surprise générale ce cri ne provenait pas de Gadjeel mais bien du Baron. D'abord surpris, la mage des mots et le Traqueur comprirent bien vite le pourquoi du comment lorsque la fumée se dissipa. Ils purent constater que des lames s'étaient formées autour du corps de Gadjeel. Les fameuses lames qui venaient d'être créées avaient une forme courbée, de cette façon elles pouvaient s'enfoncer dans la chaire du dragon tout en bloquant son poing. « Joli coup » pensa le Traqueur, de cette façon il avait pu attaquer tout en se protégeant.

–Espèce de sale ma... !

Mais le Baron n'eut pas le temps de terminer son injure qu'un nouveau coup vint littéralement lui faire fermer son clapet. Le bras de Gadjeel, transformé en pylône d'acier s'étira jusqu'à heurter violemment la mâchoire du Baron. Surpris, ce dernier recula instinctivement en posant une main sur sa blessure.

Profitant de sa chance, le mage sauta en direction de Levy et Aurorus, atterrissant non loin d'eux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les rejoindre. Une fois face à face, le Dragon Slayer et le Traqueur se toisèrent d'un regard mauvais.

–J'espère que t'as un plan, commença le mage. Parce que si tu criais juste « à l'aide », crois-moi que ce dragon sera le dernier de tes soucis.

Le Traqueur cracha sans quitter Gadjeel du regard.

–Ouais j'ai un plan... et crois-moi ça ne me plaît pas.

–Je sens que ça va pas me plaire non plus...

Mais il n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur petite conversation car une boule de feu se dirigeait à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Fort heureusement les sens du Traqueur et du chasseur de dragon étaient suffisamment affûtés pour anticiper l'attaque, et de son hurlement, Gadjeel détruisit la sphère enflammée.

Un peu plus loin, le dragon semblait avoir récupéré l'usage de ses ailes, planant comme une ombre au-dessus du groupe. Il se mit à rire d'une voix glaciale.

–Parfait ! Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Vous êtes tous réunis au même endroit, je vais pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le Baron prit de plus en plus d'altitude, jusqu'à n'être qu'un point à peine visible.

–Merde qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ?!

–Je pense savoir... si c'est bien ce que je crois on est mal, commenta le Traqueur.

Une fois suffisamment haut le Baron émit un nouvel hurlement strident qui fit frissonner ses écailles. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les dites écailles prirent subitement feu et une aura rougeoyante enveloppa entièrement son corps.

Le Traqueur faisait tout pour essayer de contenir sa panique. Il avait déjà assisté à une telle attaque, et savait à quel point elle était dévastatrice. « Le Cataclysme », murmura t-il.

–Le « cataclysme » ? Répéta Levy.

–C'est le nom de cette attaque. Le dragon s'enveloppe de la totalité de sa magie pour s'écraser sur le sol. Ça a pour effet de provoquer une puissante explosion qui ravage tout sur son passage à des kilomètres à la ronde. Peu de dragons ose l'utiliser car elle laisse des sequelles indélébiles sur le corps, voir parfois, peut entraîner la mort.

Le groupe se figea. Aussi courageux puissent-ils être, la peur se lisait clairement sur leurs visages.

–Alors... on va mourir...

–Peut-être pas. Gadjeel j'ai un plan, c'est peut être notre dernière chance.

Le Traqueur tendit sa main vers Gadjeel, brillante et chargée de toute son énergie magique.

–Ma magie est puissante, mais elle a un défaut : les dragons y sont insensibles. Même si tu l'absorbes alors elle se mélangera avec ta propre magie et viendra d'elle-même la renforcer.

–Quoi ! L'absorber ? Mais j'ai aucune idée de comment on s'y prend ?!

–C'est moi qui m'en chargerai, contente-toi juste de tendre ta main.

Le Dragon Slayer lança un regard perdu vers son aimée, espérant qu'elle lui dise quoi faire. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, l'encourageant à accepter. Après tout c'était peut-être leur dernière chance.

–… Ok, finit-il par dire. Collaborer avec Aurorus ne lui plaisait pas, mais à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus pour lui saisir sa main. A la seconde où il la toucha Gadjeel sentit un flux de puissance incroyable traverser tout son corps. C'était une sensation nouvelle qui faisait frissonner tout son corps.

–C'est le peu qu'il me reste. J'ai précieusement conservé mes dernières forces dans le but de te les donner.

–« Ça » ce sont tes dernières forces ?

Gadjeel eut un frisson, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une infime partie de sa magie, alors Aurorus devait être encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'imaginait. Heureusement que ses amis avaient été là pour l'aider à l'affronter, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu gagner seul.

Une fois la magie totalement assimilée, le mage d'acier sentit un changement en lui, ses yeux d'habitude couleur grenat passèrent au vert clair, et une aura émeraude enveloppa son corps. Maintenant qu'il avait absorbé l'énergie magique d'Aurorus, il semblait différent, plus serein, peut-être également plus imposant. Mais surtout il était bien plus fort.

–Cette puissance... c'est incroyable.

–Gadjeel !

Le mage tourna la tête pour y apercevoir Lilly, toujours blessé et dans l'incapacité de bouger. L'Exceed utilisa ses dernières forces pour saisir le manche de son épée et l'envoya aussi fort qu'il le put vers son ami. Cette dernière fit quelques vrilles en l'air avant de se planter juste à côté du Dragon Slayer.

–Lilly qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–Écoute, cette lame est faite d'un acier spécial, presque indestructible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle t'aidera.

–Tu veux que... je la manie ?

–Non je veux que tu la manges triple idiot !

–Mais... c'est ton épée !

–T'occupes ! Si on meurt elle ne me servira plus à rien.

Les deux compagnons s'échangèrent un regard indescriptible. Ce que faisait Lilly était un véritable acte de dévotion. Lui qui avait un attachement si fort pour son arme, ce n'était pas rien de demander à son ami de la manger. Lilly sourit à Gadjeel d'une façon qui signifiait « Vas-y, t'en fais pas ». un sourire qui lui fut rendu presque immédiatement.

–Merci Lilly..

Gadjeel saisit l'arme et après une petite hésitation se mit à la dévorer. En à peine quelques secondes elle fut entièrement avalée.

Intérieurement Gadjeel se sentit en premier lieu revigoré, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de différent. Le mage n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet car il fut alerté par Levy.

–Il arrive ! Les avertit-elle.

Et effectivement le dragon venait tout juste de démarrer sa descente. Il avait accumulé suffisamment de magie et était à présent prêt à tout pour en finir.

Aurorus posa une main sur l'épaule du mage pour l'avertir d'une dernière chose.

–Gadjeel.. lorsque je me battais contre lui j'ai repéré un point faible. Au niveau de son ventre, c'est là que les écailles sont les moins épaisses. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance, ne la loupe pas...

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que Gadjeel ne lui rétorque un « compte sur moi ».

Avançant plus en avant, le mage d'acier continua de sentir son corps changer. Le fait de voir le Baron foncer droit sur lui provoquait chez Gadjeel un sentiment étrange, mêlé de peur et d'adrénaline. Cette sensation ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure que les mètres qui le séparaient du Baron s'amenuisaient.

C'était comme si son corps intégrait doucement ce sentiment de peur et de plaisir. Cette sensation avait un nom, c'était simplement l'esprit combatif de Gadjeel qui prenait le dessus, et cela se matérialisait à même son corps lorsque celui-ci se recouvrit entièrement d'écailles d'acier. L'instant d'après toutes les parties de son corps était recouvertes de cette matière. « Cette forme pensa t-il », il ne l'avait plus utilisé depuis son combat contre Natsu. « Ça faisait longtemps... ».

Sentant la puissance émaner de lui il se mit à sourire. A cet instant il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

–Approche Drake je t'attends !! Hurla t-il avec rage.

L'aura émeraude qui enveloppait son corps se mélangea à sa propre magie, celle-ci allant se concentrer dans l'avant-bras droit du mage. Le dit bras levé en l'air commença à changer de forme pour prendre la forme d'une épée, large et épaisse. Elle continua pourtant de grandir. Gadjeel était habitué à changer la taille de ses membres pour attaquer, mais jamais il n'avait pu l'augmenter à ce point. Puis il finit par comprendre : c'était grâce à la lame de Lilly ; cette dernière avait pour faculté d'augmenter ou diminuer sa masse, et cet effet pouvait se ressentir sur le corps du mage.

–A nous deux Baron ! _Lame divine_ !!

Gadjeel sauta aussi haut qu'il le put, et les deux adversaires entrèrent en collision. L'impact créa une puissante bourrasque. Ce fut finalement Gadjeel qui reprit l'avantage et son bras/lame vint pourfendre le dragon, lacérant son ventre d'un bout à l'autre. Une puissante décharge magique envoya valdinguer Gadjeel. Son adversaire de son côté, hurlait de douleur en percutant le sol dans un fracas sourd. Le mage s'écrasa lui aussi avec une telle puissance qu'il s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Ses derniers instants de conscience étaient guidés par la voix de Levy qui criait son nom avec inquiétude. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais rapidement les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent.


	30. Chapter 30

Salut tous le monde !

Le voici enfin, le dernier chapitre de ma fanfic. Avant toute chose je souhaiterai remercier ceux qui ont lu et commenter cette histoire. Avoir des gens qui nous suivent est une source de motivation incroyable. (Dixit le mec qui poste une fois tous les 36 du mois).

Mais malgrès tous je suis content de terminer cette fic, j'ai adorer l'ecrire mais je suis aussi très content de pouvoir passé à autre chose. D'ailleurs si vous aimez mon style d'ecriture n'hesitez surtout pas à vous abonnez à mon compte. J'ai de nombreux projet d'histoire qui n'attende que d'être ecrite. Notemment des fanfic sur l'univers de Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Dragon (De Dreamwork). Ainsi que certaine creation original.

En parralelle je continuerai à faire des petit One Shot romantique sur mes couples preferai. Disons que ceux sont mes petits bonbon à moi :3

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un grand merci :)

OooooooooO

 ** _Chapitre 30 : Mission accomplie_**

Gadjeel émergea doucement de son sommeil, guidé par les sanglots de son aimée. Il eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux, mais une fois fait, il constata que la jeune fille supportait sa tête contre ses genoux, le visage replié vers lui, affichant une mine terrorisée.

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il évanoui ? A en juger par le cadavre fumant du Baron et le soleil encore présent, il n'avait pas dû rester ainsi très longtemps. Alors Drake était finalement mort ? Il osait à peine y croire, et pourtant il avait finalement réussi : Lui et ses amis avaient vaincu Drake, et par miracle ils s'en étaient tous sortis indemnes.

En voyant son ami se réveiller, la jeune mage essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche. La terreur qu'elle éprouvait il y a quelques secondes avait laissé place à un immense soulagement. Sans prévenir elle posa une main calme sur la joue de son aimé qu'elle contemplait avec des yeux embués de larmes, mais cette fois-ci des larmes de joie.

\- Idiot... j'ai eu si peur, bafouilla t-elle en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- T'inquiète Crevette, il en faut plus pour m'avoir, tu me connais, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Le jeune couple fut rapidement rejoint par Lilly, qui malgré sa retenue, semblait lui aussi heureux de voir son ami revenir à lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit simplement le mage en se relevant, aidé de sa partenaire.

\- Je vois, tant mieux, acquiesça l'homme-panthère d'un air naturel, comme si leur combat contre le Baron n'avait été qu'une formalité.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent. C'était difficile à exprimer, mais c'était comme si leur discussion d'un calme olympique leur permettait de réaliser que tout était enfin terminé. C'était plutôt tiré par les cheveux comme façon de faire, mais c'était la leur. Leurs regards exprimaient naturellement ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant, si bien qu'aucune accolade ni geste d'amitié quelconque n'avaient d'utilité.

Ou du moins, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient l'habitude de communiquer. Mais étrangement, Gadjeel voulut s'y prendre différemment pour changer. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'obtention de sa nouvelle forme qui lui faisait ressentir les choses différemment, mais pour une fois il avait envie d'exprimer plus clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Hey Lilly... c'était vraiment chaud pas vrai ?!

Pour accompagner ses paroles, il tendit un poing fermé vers son partenaire en souriant. D'abord légèrement surpris, Lilly fut pourtant rapide à rejoindre son ami. Et les deux mages de Fairy Tail sourirent tout en faisant un « check » de leurs poings sous le regard chaleureux de Levy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

\- Ouais c'est clair.

Leur charmante célébration fut cela dit bien vite interrompue par une voix familière.

\- Félicitation mages, vous avez été splendides.

Le groupe se retourna à l'unisson en direction du corps inerte du dragon. Fort heureusement la voix n'émanait pas de lui, mais de la personne à ses côtés. Une belle soubrette aux cheveux mauves ondulés et aux cernes creusés. Il s'agissait de Syun, la domestique de feu Drake. Elle marchait autour du corps de son défunt maître d'un pas léger et solennelle. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, voir ainsi Drake la faisait souffrir au plus haut point.

\- Vous revoilà ! Fit remarquer Levy.

\- Effectivement, et je constate que vous avez accompli votre tâche avec brio.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça soit grâce à vous, fit remarquer l'Exceed.

\- Effectivement.

Toujours ce ton détaché, pensa le groupe.

La jeune soubrette détacha son attention du groupe pour se concentrer d'avantage sur la carcasse du dragon, elle lui tourna autour en effleurant ses écailles. Son visage éprouvait une tristesse évidente et indissimulable. Et pour une fois ce fut Gadjeel qui le remarqua en premier.

\- Hoï Syun ! J'ai une question, commença le mage en se détachant de son aimée pour marcher difficilement vers la soubrette.

\- Oui ?

\- Ce type, Drake... il te plaisait pas vrai ?

Levy resta estomaquée. Ce genre de question ne se posait pas. Elle voulut le corriger mais fut rattrapée par Lilly qui posa une main sur son épaule. Son regard la convaincu qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire.

\- Allez savoir, répondit froidement la jeune dragonne.

\- Je vois... je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais pas nous aider à le battre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entres les quatre personnes, avant que celui-ci ne soit rompu par Syun qui reprit d'un ton plus autoritaire.

\- Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense il me semble que votre mission n'est pas terminée. Il vous reste encore un ennemi à battre.

Évidemment le groupe savait bien de qui elle parlait.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda tout aussi froidement le mage d'acier.

\- A l'Ouest d'ici. Le fourbe à tout de même pris soin de conserver assez de magie pour une dernière téléportation. Mais vu son état je ne pense pas qu'il soit parti bien loin.

Sans un mot, Gadjeel se mit à renifler l'air, et effectivement il capta l'odeur du Traqueur. Il était à une certaine distance mais étrangement il ne semblait pas bouger.

\- Je le sens.. c'est bizarre à dire mais, j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il...

\- Qu'il vous attend ? Coupa la soubrette. Je le pense aussi. Vous devriez y allez.

\- On t'accompagne ! Dit précipitamment la bleutée.

\- Non restez ici ! Ce type, ce « Traqueur », c'est à cause de mon père s'il est là, c'est à moi d'en finir !

\- Mais...

\- Levy fais moi confiance.. je suis peut-être mal en point, mais lui aussi. S'il est dans le même état que moi alors...

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que Levy ne continue d'un air résigné et le regard baissé.

\- C'est une question de fierté c'est ça ?

\- … Ouais.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son amoureux pour l'enlacer tendrement.

\- Fais attention à toi compris ? Lilly et moi on t'attendra ici, ça marche ?

\- Ça marche, j'en aurai peut-être pour un moment alors...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il y as sûrement des gens blessés ici, on fera de notre mieux pour les aidez en t'attendant.

Les deux tourtereaux se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le mage d'acier ne termine leur accolade par un baisé sur le front de sa belle.

\- Prend garde Gadjeel, intervint Lilly. Même affaibli il reste un adversaire redoutable.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, tu me connais, rien ne peut m'arriver !

\- Si seulement, grommela l'Exceed d'un air désespéré.

En partant en direction d'Aurorus, Gadjeel s'arrêta une seconde pour échanger un dernier regard avec la soubrette.

\- Ah.. les Dragon-Slayer et leur fichue fierté. Je ne vous propose pas de vous soigner j'imagine ?

\- Hé hé, bien vu..

\- Alors allez faire ce que vous avez à faire, je ne vous retiens pas.

Il acquiesça et entama lentement sa marche. Il était faible et boiteux, mais sa volonté couplée à son esprit combatif lui donnait plus d'ardeur que n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas peur, il était Gadjeel Redfox et quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, il serait prêt à affronter quiconque se dresserait sur sa route.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il laissa ses compagnons derrière lui pour aller retrouver son plus puissant adversaire. Gadjeel marcha ainsi durant plusieurs kilomètres. Sur le trajet il traversa la ville en ruine de Morsechit, celle qui à son arrivée lui avait paru sinistre et peu accueillante, mais maintenant qu'elle était totalement détruite, il comprit ce que voulait réellement dire le mot « sinistre ». Le soleil commençait à se coucher au moment de sortir de la ville. Le temps d'arriver près du manoir du défunt Baron, le soleil s'était déjà teinté d'une couleur orangée des plus envoûtantes. Cela dit Gadjeel ne s'attarda pas trop sur le manoir, il l'avait assez vu comme ça. Malgré tout il gardait un seul bon souvenir de cet endroit, celui de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Levy à contempler les étoiles. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Gadjeel se sentit bête de ne pas avoir deviné les sentiments de sa Crevette à ce moment là.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à être loin du manoir. Au loin il put apercevoir la montagne sur laquelle lui et Aurorus s'étaient affrontés. Depuis leur combat, la plupart des arbres n'étaient plus qu'un tas de brindilles et le temple du dragon fumait encore au loin à cause de l'attaque explosive de Levy.

Sa marche se poursuivit jusqu'à traverser un bout de forêt, la même qu'il avait emprunté la veille pour se rendre jusqu'au temple avec le Baron.

Une fois l'endroit passé, Gadjeel marcha encore un kilomètre ou deux jusqu'à finalement arriver jusqu'à une plage de sable fin. Là bas il aperçut le Traqueur, assis contre un rocher, contemplant le coucher du soleil qui se reflétait dans la mer. Sans dire un mot il s'approcha de lui et s'assit en tailleur en face de son ennemi. Gadjeel agissait de façon naturelle, comme il le ferait avec un ami.

Après un instant de silence, l'homme aux cheveux émeraude coupa le silence d'une voix calme et posée.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, entama t-il sans détourner son regard de l'océan.

\- Je sais...

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à le rompre cette fois-ci, Gadjeel se mit même à admirer le paysage à son tour. C'était vraiment magnifique.

\- C'est beau, constata calmement le mage d'acier.

\- Oui... ça l'est.

Et de nouveau un silence pesant fit son apparition , heureusement celui-ci fut bref.

\- Tu te demandes si notre père était quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Supposa Aurorus

\- … Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

\- Non... je me posais juste la même question. Dire que toute mon existence j'ai été entraîné à tuer et traquer les chasseurs de dragon... lorsque j'avais appris que Metalicana s'était affirmé contre nos idéaux, j'ai été bouleversé. Savoir qu'il nous avait abandonné moi et mes frères pour sympathiser avec les humains... lorsque j'ai su ça j'ai été abattu, et pourtant...

Le visage d'Aurorus s'était soudainement assombri. Il hésitait à continuer sa phrase, au point que ce fut Gadjeel qu'il y aida.

\- Tu continues à le considérer comme un père, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta t-il.

\- … Oui.

\- Je te comprend, moi aussi, même si je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs, je ne pourrai jamais lui en vouloir.

Les deux combattants s'échangèrent un regard de compréhension l'un l'autre.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Gadjeel.

\- Je te retourne la question. Nous sommes ennemis après tout.

Le Traqueur passa machinalement une main sur ses plaies ouvertes. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il se reposait, et pourtant ses blessures n'avaient pas disparu. Étrangement cela lui déclencha un rire nerveux.

-... Je me suis toujours demandé jusqu'où pouvait aller ma capacité de régénération. J'aurais espéré qu'elle soit sans fin, mais visiblement j'ai atteint ma limite. Si tu as l'intention de m'attaquer, je te conseille de le faire maintenant, au moins tu auras une chance de m'avoir.

Gadjeel ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il aurait cru que voir son ennemi dans une telle situation l'emplirait de joie, mais bizarrement c'était tout l'inverse. A ce moment précis le mage d'acier ne ressentit qu'un grand vide au fond de lui.

-Aurorus.

Le ton froid et solennel du mage attira immédiatement l'attention du Traqueur. Il sentit que le Dragon-Slayer avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Cela dit il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça..

\- Rejoins Fairy Tail.

Le Traqueur écarquilla des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Pour qui tu m'as pris ?

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre, et qui ferait mieux de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie..

-… C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit n'est-ce pas ?

Le traqueur lança un regard mauvais au mage avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu vois Gadjeel, je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme tu étais avant d'entrer dans leur petite Guilde, mais une chose est sûre. Je ne suis pas comme toi !

\- Pourtant on se ressemble je trouve.

\- Et bien tu as tort. Je suis un tueur et un homme sans foi ni loi qui ne s'intéresse pas aux autres.

\- Je l'étais aussi.

\- A la différence près que moi je ne regrette rien.

Aurorus avait touché juste, c'était là la vraie différence entre les deux hommes. L'un faisait tout pour se racheter de son ancienne vie, tandis que l'autre assumait tous ses actes avec fierté. C'était la seule barrière qui les empêchait de se comprendre.

Finalement Aurorus sembla se lasser de cette discussion, et prit l'initiative de faire avancer les choses.

\- Bon ! Je crois qu'on a quelque chose à terminer ?

\- Oui... tu as raison, répondit-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Le mage d'acier se releva avec peine avant de tendre une main vers son ennemi. Aussi surréaliste que cela puisse paraître, il la saisit sans rechigner et lâcha même un « merci » à peine audible, lorsque Gadjeel l'aida à se relever. Une fois cela fait, le Traqueur fit un signe de tête au mage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait se rapprocher de la mer. Il accepta et les deux fils de Metalicana prirent soins d'agrandir l'espace qui les séparait.

De profil à la mer, les deux combattants se dévisageaient avec insistance.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, fit remarquer Gadjeel.

\- Effectivement, il est temps dans finir.

Un instant se passa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à agir.

Une aura métallique aux reflets verdâtres se forma autour du corps du mage avant de se concentrer dans son poing. Le même phénomène se produisit sur Aurorus, mais d'une simple couleur émeraude, plus brillante que celle de Gadjeel.

\- Tu comptes utiliser ton bouclier ou est-ce que j'ai une chance ? Ironisa le chasseur de dragon avec un sourire au coin.

\- Étant donné que tu as absorbé une partie de mes pouvoirs, je doute qu'il fasse encore effet sur toi. De toute façon je ne l'aurai pas utilisé quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, tu es un adversaire puissant Gadjeel, peut-être même le plus fort que j'ai eu à affronter, il est hors de question d'avoir recours à ce genre de technique, ne serait-ce que par respect pour ta force.

\- Je comprend.. toi aussi tu es fort Aurorus. Et même si ça fait bizarre à dire, je crois que quelque part je me suis beaucoup amusé en t'affrontant.

\- C'est drôle, je me disais justement la même chose, répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les deux « frères » se dévisagèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit complètement couché et qu'un voile d'ombre ne recouvre l'endroit. A ce moment là ils surent que c'était le moment, et sans se concerter d'avantage, ils s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre avec force et combativité.

Un seul coup résonna, et un seul tomba.

OooooooooO

-Nous y sommes presque ! Affirma Levy en poussant une branche qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La jeune fille était suivie de près par Syun et Lilly qui avait décidé de conserver sa forme de combat « juste au cas où ».

\- Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée ? Intervint la soubrette.

\- Notre ami est là-bas depuis des heures, évidemment que l'on doit aller voir, répondit fermement l'Exceed.

\- S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner, poursuivit la jeune fille pour elle-même.

Le petit groupe continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à une petite plage. Une fois sur place le cœur de Levy rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami assis contre un rocher, juste à coté d'un feu de camp.

La mage des mots se précipita à sa rencontre en courant. Une fois qu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle l'enlaça de toute ses forces ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre aussitôt.

\- C... Crevette ?! Bafouilla t-il, surpris de ne pas l'avoir senti venir.

\- Gadjeel j'ai eu si peur ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ?

\- Désolé je... j'étais encore blessé alors..

\- Et Aurorus où est-il ?

Le mage marqua une courte pause avant de faire un signe à Levy pour qu'elle regarde vers l'horizon. Elle s'exécuta et constata qu'une sorte de « tombe » rudimentaire avait été installée près de la plage. En réalité le mage d'acier s'était seulement contenté d'enterrer le corps du Traqueur et avait planté deux branches de bois en forme de croix, juste pour la postérité.

\- Alors tu l'as finalement eu, constata l'Exceed sans y montrer d'émotion particulière.

\- Ouais...

\- Je suis fière de vous mage, vous avez réussi votre mission, renchérit Syun.

\- « Réussi » ? Je ne pense pas non.., corrigea le mage à la surprise générale.

Gadjeel se mit à fixer Levy dans le blanc des yeux, et comme si elle seule pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il lui avoua ce qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de son dernier combat.

\- J'ai échoué Crevette... je pensais pouvoir lui faire comprendre, comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, mais j'ai échoué..., avoua t-il d'une voix brisée.

La pauvre Levy ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son amoureux effondré. Elle l'avait connu froid, antipathique, colérique, blagueur. Mais jamais triste. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Mais après réflexion elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne façon de réagir. Tous ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent c'était être présente pour lui.

Sans un mot elle caressa la joue du jeune homme et lui embrassa furtivement le bord des lèvres avec tendresse, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Rentrons maintenant, on en a assez fait ici.

\- Ouais.. je crois que tu as raison.

Lilly vint aider son ami à se relever et Syun, sous la demande de Levy, alla soigner le Dragon Slayer qui fut vite remis d'aplomb.

\- Et maintenant qu'allez-vous faire ? Questionna t-elle.

\- Je crois qu'on a eu notre dose de Morsechit pour toute une vie, affirma Lilly. On va se contenter de marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville et de là nous trouverons bien un train pour Magnolia. Vu l'état de votre gare je doute que les trains continuent de circuler correctement.

\- Je vois, je comprend.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Levy.

\- Moi et bien, vu que mon maître est mort, je suppose que plus rien ne me retient ici, je vais sans doute chercher un nouveau but à ma vie.

\- Donc vous n'avez aucun projet ?

\- Effectivement. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, après tout, le monde est vaste, je suis sûre que beaucoup de belles choses m'attendent.

La jeune soubrette fit une dernière courbette aux mages et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissaient, elle leur lança son plus beau sourire.

\- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser jeunes mages.

\- Prenez soin de vous, dit Levy avec douceur.

\- Et surtout, si vous passez vers Magnolia, n'oubliez pas de vous arrêter à Fairy Tail, conclut Lilly en souriant

\- Je n'y manquerai pas... Adieu.

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe se sépara. La soubrette partit de son côté, et les membres de Fairy Tail en firent autant.

OooooooooO

Sur le chemin menant jusqu'à la prochaine ville, le trio avait décidé de continuer à marcher près de la mer. La nuit les vagues reflétaient la lune, et ce bruit apaisant était un vrai régal à écouter. Lilly marchait tranquillement devant tandis que les deux amoureux traînaient un peu derrière.

La jeune fille remarqua vite que son aimé semblait ailleurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Un peu surpris, le mage mit un petit moment à répondre.

\- Je pensais à Aurorus, ou plutôt, à la conversation qu'on a eu lui et moi avant sa mort.

\- Ah ?

\- C'est plutôt étrange. Lui et moi on a eu le même père, et le fait de pouvoir lui parler comme ça en tête à tête, et bien...

Il hésita à le dire, mais le regard insistant de son aimée le poussa à se confier.

\- Je crois que pendant l'espace d'une seconde j'ai compris ce que ça faisait d'avoir un frère...

La jeune fille ne savait quoi dire. Cette déclaration sembla si... sincère. D'ailleurs Gadjeel le vit et décida de détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

\- Et toi alors, à quoi tu penses ?

Levy sourit légèrement avant de répondre d'un ton malicieux.

\- Je me disais juste que tu étais plutôt beau avec les yeux verts, dit-elle en riant, bientôt imité par son petit ami.

OooooooooO

Syun marchait tranquillement sur la plage. L'air nostalgique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour ou elle avait rencontré Alphonse. C'était par une belle nuit étoilée comme celle-ci, et lorsqu'elle était entrée à son service, il arrivait souvent qu'il l'amène dehors durant la nuit pour observer les étoiles. Déjà à l'époque il répétait sans cesse qu'un jour il volerait aussi haut que les dragons, pour pouvoir les toucher. Repenser à ça fit ressurgir de nombreux souvenirs qu'elle gardait enfouis.

De son enfance jusqu'à l'homme qu'il était devenu, elle n'avait cessé d'éprouver un sentiment puissant envers Drake. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, elle se sentait perdue et esseulée. Mais avait-elle vraiment des regrets à avoir ? Elle s'était jurée d'aider et protéger son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il accomplisse son projet, et elle l'avait fait, même si ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

La dragonne s'arrêta un instant pour contempler les étoiles, et d'un sourire mêlé de tristesse et de mélancolie, elle dit :

\- Vous aviez raison maître : Elles sont vraiment magnifiques.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
